Cupid's Chokehold
by brightsidetolife
Summary: Kagome has a boyfriend named Darien whom so happens to be the reincarnation of Sesshomaru. During the way in the search of Naraku, Sesshomaru develops a love interest for Kagome. Kagome & Darien, Not a Sesshomaru & Kagome thing, just interactions.
1. A Glamorous Day

**Author's Note: Okay this is something different that I came up with.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**A Glamour's Day**

"Son… we are in grave danger of losing our property."

"What do you mean father?" Darien, (Dare-e-en) asked perplexed.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" a four-year-old boy ran into his father's office where his older brother was currently in talking to their father.

He had silver hair and amber eyes full of laughter. He was currently wearing a blue hooded jacket and baggy jean pants with white sneakers.

_"Yuji_! Why do you always have to wear what I'm wearing?" Darien asked picking his brother up.

"Hi Darien. I have two weeks left till my birthday!" Yuji said cutely holding up two fingers.

"I know runt." Darien said messing up Yuji's hair.

"Yuji, why don't you go back and play with your friend Kouga." Yuji's father Touga said to him smiling at him when Yuji smirked up at him.

"We're playing hide and seek and Kouga is it." Yuji said as Darien put him down.

"Well with all the ruckus your making, you're making it easier for him to find you. You better hurry up and find a better hiding place." Darien exclaimed as Yuji made a shock expression and hurried up and left out the room.

Touga sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair that his son's had inherited from him.

"Father?" Darien asked uncertain.

"I'm sorry son, you have your whole life ahead of you and here I'm about to put a burden upon your shoulders." Touga exclaimed.

"What do you mean father? If theirs anything I can do, then I'll do it." Darien exclaimed is Touga looked out the windows and leaned against his office chair.

"Son, do you remember me telling you stories about the Western Lands and the Lords that ruled over them?"

"Yes." Darien replied sitting down on a brown cushioned chair in front of his father's desk, "You said the last Lord who ruled over the Western Lands was a 'Demon Lord' named Lord Sesshomaru Taisho. You said that we were his last ancestors and that's why we are on this Western property." Darien exclaimed.

"That's right Darien, I'm glad to know that you listen to me," Touga exclaimed as Darien rolled his eyes. "There is a family named The Onigumo's. They exclaimed that they are the rightful owners of the Western Lands."

"What? _That's outrages!_ The Taisho family has lived here for centuries!" Darien exclaimed heatedly.

"I know son. Iwao Onigumo is having his son Naraku Onigumo challenged us in a duel of death so that they can own our property." Touga exclaimed.

"Then I'll have to fight Naraku to make sure our Lands are secured." Darien exclaimed.

"The thing is son, that Naraku is skilled in swordsmanship and that's how the duel will be playing out, in swordsmanship. And we both know that you are nowhere near skilled in that area." Touga exclaimed as Darien looked down in disappointment. "He… he will also be using his demonic powers in the duel also."

Darien looked apprehensive at this.

"I—"

"I know Darien. I know you are nowhere near on controlling your demonic powers. I just thought I owed it to you to understand why we must move."

_"No_! I wont have you do this! I can train father!" Darien said standing up out of his chair.

"Who will train you in such short notice Darien? Who would willingly train a _'demon'_?" Touga asked him.

"My girlfriend's family is legendary, I'm sure that she'll know somebody who could help me train." Darien exclaimed.

"As I have yet to meet your lovely girlfriend, I doubt she would find somebody like that. She doesn't know that you are a demon, are you willing to tell her of your heritage?" Touga asked him doubtfully.

"She…she loves me. She's the type of girl that will make you way proud of your son. I'm sure she'll understand." Darien whispered.

"You don't sound so sure." Touga exclaimed.

"I'm going to be late for school father, I'll see you later." Darien replied.

"Don't forget to drop off Yuji and Kouga to preschool on your way." Touga replied as Darien shut the door behind him.

* * *

"_Darien, Kouga pushed me!_" Yuji exclaimed walking beside him on the sidewalk as Kouga stuck out his tongue at him.

"You pushed _me _first Yuji!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not times two!"

"Did so times three!"

"I did not!"

"You did so!"

Laughing was heard.

"You two are so cute." Kagome exclaimed coming down the stairs of her shrine. She kissed Yuji and Kouga on top of their heads.

"Hi Kagome!" Both Yuji and Kouga said together.

"Hello." Kagome said back.

"What, I don't get a kiss?" Darien asked her.

"Children are present." Kagome exclaimed smiling holding his hand as they walked their way towards the kids' preschool.

Kagome had no idea how exactly Darien 'knew' she was on her way to school. He always knew when she was around.

Kagome had just got back from the feudal era last night. It had taken hours to convince InuYasha to let her go back home to take her tests. School was almost over and she needed to past her test to get into a good college. The Shikon no Tama was not of yet put together and Naraku was not rid of the world as of yet either. Kagome needed a break anyway. She had been missing her boyfriend Darien for ages. Kagome never told InuYasha and the gang of the reincarnations of the Taisho brothers or of Kouga. Kagome knew InuYasha would be outraged that she was going out with his older brother. Well he was nothing like Sesshomaru at all. Darien actually cared about her well-being and didn't call her wench or human or bitch. He loved her.

So why could she tell the gang then? What was she afraid of? Kagome hadn't even told Darien that she was a miko or that she could go to the feudal era and back to era in the old well. Kagome felt awful that she wasn't telling Darien why she wasn't at school all the time instead of the illness excuses. He was so good to her. Now that Kagome was in the twelfth grade, she could wear ordinary clothing. Se was wearing a blue blouse and a brown cargo skirt that went just above her knees and white sneakers. Her hair had gotten longer over the years, which she distasted seeing as it reminded her of Kikyo's hairstyle. But Darien wouldn't allow her to cut it; he loved the way she looked. Kagome though put it in a long braid.

Darien smiled at her half-heartedly.

Kagome knew something was wrong then. She knew Darien probably didn't want to talk about it in front of his brother and Yuji's friend. So she waited till they dropped them off.

"You and Yuji look cute with your matching outfits." Kagome said smirking at the scowl that was on Darien's face.

"Thank you Kagome. Darien though, copied me. He has no fashion sense like I do so he copied me." Yuji exclaimed as Darien gaped at him.

"You little brat. You copied _'me' _and you know it!" Darien argued with him as Yuji kept denying it.

Kagome smiled at them. If only InuYasha and Sesshomaru could have that same relationship together instead of always trying to kill each other all the time.

"Kouga, how are you doing today?" Kagome asked him noticing how Kouga looked left out of the conversation going on.

"I was doing fine till Yuji pushed me." Kouga exclaimed.

"I did not!"

"You did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Don't you just love them?" Kagome asked Darien as he rolled his eyes and stopped in front of the school gates.

"Well here we are, go away now." Darien said pushing the two boys.

"Wait Darien. Do you remember what the password is to pick me up so that the teachers know that you're my brother?" Yuji asked him.

"Yes it's WacDonalds. Now get going before you're late." Darien said as Yuji hugged him before leaving.

"Bye Yuji, bye Kouga!" Kagome said waving to them.

"Bye!"

"So… what's up Darien? What's troubling you so?" Kagome asked as they headed towards their school.

Darien sighed.

"My family is losing property of the Western Lands." Darien exclaimed as Kagome looked at him shocked.

"What? Your family owns that land, for centuries! Who would be stupid enough to try and take your family's land?" Kagome asked outraged as Darien smiled sadly at Kagome's take on the situation on his behalf.

"The Onigumo's."

Kagome's eyes got wide at this. _'Uh Oh.'_

"The… the Onigumo's?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, have you heard of them?" Darien asked her curious.

"None good I assure you." Kagome replied, "What is your family going to do?"

Darien looked up at the clouds and closed his eyes before looking back at Kagome.

"The Onigumo's challenged my family in a duel of death, so I shall be facing the heir of their family, Naraku. We will be fighting till death." Darien exclaimed as Kagome despite the situation was trying to not to laugh. Which she was failing greatly as her body started to shake.

"Go ahead and laugh Kagome." Darien replied rolling his eyes as Kagome burst out laughing.

"I'm so… haha… so… sorry Darien, but the image of you trying to fight with a sword is hilarious. Your awful at swordsmanship." Kagome exclaimed wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Darien scowled and kept walking.

"You don't believe me?" Darien asked her.

"Course I believe you, but you need to train if you are to fight Naraku in a battle of death." Kagome said more seriously now as Darien looked at her skeptically.

"You are taking this quite well." Darien replied suspiciously.

_'How am I suppose to answer that? Lord Sesshomaru is a skilled swordsmanship; surely it can rub off of Darien.'_

"Wait a second, where are you going to train in such short notice?" Kagome asked him.

"That isn't as big as a problem." Darien exclaimed.

"What do you mean? What else is wrong?" Kagome asked perplexed.

"Naraku and I are … going to be fighting also with our demonic powers." Darien exclaimed slowly to her. _'There I said it!'_

Kagome blinked at him a few times before turning her head to look at the school, which they were coming up to.

_'Kami, she's not talking! She's not talking! The girl never shuts up and now she's not talking!'_ Darien thought panicking.

"You know what I was joking! Hahaha. Look at the time, we're going to be late!" Darien said hurriedly walking ahead of Kagome as Hojo, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka came rushing towards Kagome.

_"Kagome_! How have you been?"

"Is your ailments gone?"

"Are you well enough to take tests today?"

"Come on, let's catch up with Darien." Kagome was dragged away by her friends heading inside the school.

* * *

_'Kami, duh Kagome, if Sesshomaru is a demon then obviously Darien would be to.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she sat and took her test along with the class.

_'I wonder does Darien know that I'm a miko? I don't think he does. Why did I panic like that? I keep comparing him to Sesshomaru I guess, maybe I thought he was going to act differently or something. I mean if he knows he's a demon… then surely he thinks that I'm beneath him or something.'_ Kagome sighed silently unaware that Darien was staring at her in his seat beside her desk._ 'I'm out of my mind. I'm so over reacting. Pull it together girl.'_

Darien looked back down at his paper. _'Was it a bad idea for me to tell Kagome of my heritage? Was father right? Does Kagome hate me now? Probably, I mean her whole family would have a problem with it. They're very sacred people.'_

Kagome this time noticed Darien looking at her and mouthed to him to stop coping her paper while sticking out her tongue.

Darien scowled before going back to his paper, as if he would copy her. Darien looked back at her and rolled his eyes, then looked up at the clock. Darien had long ago finished his test.

"Okay, times up! Hand in your papers." The history teacher replied as the bell rung.

Kagome gathered her things together putting her hand bag over her shoulder.

"Might I suggest we eat lunch at WacDonalds today?" Darien said to her as they both handed in their papers.

"Sounds good, I sure could go for a strawberry shake." Kagome replied as they walked out the doors.

"Kagome… I hope you don't think differently of me because I'm a demon." Darien said to her as Kagome looked at him awkwardly.

"It must have taken you a lot of courage to tell me that. It makes me feel even worse seeing as theirs a lot of things I haven't told you myself." Kagome exclaimed as they started walking outside.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked. _'What could Kagome hide from me? She's perfect.'_

"You're not going to like it." Kagome muttered.

"Theirs nothing you can say that wouldn't make me love you less." Darien said reassuringly to her squeezing her hand as Kagome looked doubtful.

"I know where you can get trained and where you can learn how to use your demonic powers better." Kagome exclaimed, "But it wont be easy,"

"I don't care, I would do anything to help my family." Darien exclaimed as Kagome looked down at the ground as they kept walking.

"Good, because tomorrow morning you're going to be trained. I want you to make sure you bring at least two sets of clothing, anything that your bag will let you fit in. Meet me at my shrine tomorrow morning and I'll explain more to you, I just can't explain here where we can be overheard." Kagome explained as Darien smiled happily.

"This is great Kagome!" Darien said hugging her. _'You won't be saying that tomorrow.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

* * *

**Night…**

Kagome, still in her school clothes jumped down the well to the feudal era.

Kagome landed on the bottom of the well and stretched her hand out to the ivory that were hanging down the well. Before Kagome could get a good grip InuYasha had grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"What are you doing her so early? I thought you had your stupid tests to take." InuYasha exclaimed bring Kagome out of the well and onto the grass.

"Wait a second," InuYasha started sniffing Kagome as she blushed, "You smell like somebody familiar." InuYasha exclaimed as Kagome made some space between them.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked nervous at Kagome's behavior when she wouldn't look at him.

"InuYasha, you know I care about you a lot don't you?" Kagome whispered to him as InuYasha twitched his ears.

"Are you leaving me Kagome?" InuYasha asked sadly staring at her uncertain.

"No InuYasha, not while the Shikon Jewel still in pieces and Naraku still out there doing evil deeds. I… I've been keeping secrets from you and it's not fair to my boyfriend." Kagome whispered waiting for InuYasha's reaction.

_"WHAT_?" InuYasha yelled mouth slacked.

_"Wake everybody up why don't you!_" Kagome snapped at him.

"Who is he? _I'll kill him!_ It's that Hobo isn't it?" InuYasha asked extending his claws.

_"InuYasha! Calm yourself!"_

InuYasha was seething.

"You had your chance with me and you chose Kikyo over me did you not?" Kagome asked him as InuYasha scowled and folded his arms together looking away from her.

"So you cheat on me." InuYasha exclaimed.

"You brainless moron! You cheated on _'me'_! What am I even saying? We were and never had been girlfriend and boyfriend. You were too wrapped up with Kikyo for that to even happen. I'm nobody's fool InuYasha, you were just using me because I looked like Kikyo to you!" Kagome exclaimed angrily.

_"That's not true!"_ InuYasha yelled stomping his foot.

Kagome stared at him for a while before turning her back on him and back to the well.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha asked grabbing her wrist while turning her around.

"Let me go InuYasha!" Kagome snapped at him as he let go of her wrist.

"You _'are' _leaving me aren't you?" InuYasha whispered to her.

Kagome let a single tear fall down her eyes before wiping her eyes.

"I wanted to ask for your help on something very important, but obviously you don't want to hear it." Kagome exclaimed as more tears came down from her eyes.

"What are you trying to tell me Kagome?" InuYasha asked her softly.

"My boyfriend Darien needs to train, and their aren't any demons around in my era to help him. He's not very good at fighting, he tries to avoid it as much as possible, and he's a real klutz at swordsmanship. He's… he's also your brother's reincarnation." Kagome whispered.

"No." InuYasha said walking away, heading back to Kaeda's. "No way."

_"InuYasha_!"

"What Kagome? You want me to help train my brother's reincarnation? Are you _crazy_? Have you lost every fiber of your mind? No! Even worse is that you're going out with him!"

_"Fine_! Then you really are losing me InuYasha! I'm never _'ever' _coming back! You can believe that." Kagome exclaimed not really meaning it as InuYasha stopped in his tracks.

"…Then good riddance." InuYasha said facing her.

Kagome cried harder at this walking up to him.

"What are you-?"

Kagome held onto InuYasha's necklace making it glow pink before ripping it off of him.

"I'm relieving you of me. You won't have to deal with me anymore. I'm no good to you." Kagome exclaimed as InuYasha stood their shocked as Kagome jumped down the well.

InuYasha stared at the black beads on the ground some of it still attached to the string. Tears silently came down from InuYasha's eyes of the thought of losing Kagome foever.

* * *

Kagome landed back down the well still crying, upset with herself and the whole situation. Kagome slowly started to climb up the ladder that was up against the bricked wall so she could get out the well. On the third step though her hand touched somebody else's.

"Darien?" Kagome asked shocked as he pulled her out and hugged her.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Darien asked her concerned wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Do you want me to carry you to your home?"

"N-no. I'm okay. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him as Darien frowned at her.

"I told my father that I would be training tomorrow and that I was going to be meeting you at your shrine and he suggested that I pack early and meet you tonight." Darien exclaimed checking her for wounds. "What were you doing down the well? Why are you crying?" Darien asked her kissing her on the lips.


	2. Look Ahead To?

**Author's Note: **You guys are so nice. Thank for your reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

**Look ahead to…?**

_"I can't believe she left me behind!"_ InuYasha fumed as he yanked a weed out of the villagers' fledgling vegetable garden. Kaeda needed to some healing supplies. Shippo and Miroku had been gone for hours now, and he really had no idea when they'd be back.

"First she says she needs to go home, then she comes back and tells me she has a boyfriend, '_then'_ she says it's Sesshomaru's reincarnation, and _'then' _that she's not coming back because I wouldn't help her boyfriend? _Baka_!"

Sango thoughtfully hid her smile.

"You took too long, InuYasha, what were you expecting? That she was going to wait forever?" she offered, trying to calm the irritating half-breed, as he scowled at her.

InuYasha turned his head to the side just in time to avoid a shower of dirt as Sango tugged a particularly stubborn weed loose.

"She just doesn't make sense, ever. I swear she's trying to drive me crazy." InuYasha exclaimed as Sango glared at him putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure she had her reasons for not wanting you, as any woman would." Sango snapped walking past him as InuYasha fumed behind her back.

"Feh."

* * *

**Kagome**...

"So… the well takes you into the past of the feudal era?" Darien questioned her as they sat on her couch.

Kagome's family was in the kitchen preparing to eat dinner.

"Yes." Kagome said playing with a string on the sleeve of her blouse.

"And you've been going back and forth to the feudal era and here trying to collect jewel shards and study for school?" Darien questioned her again.

"Yes."

"You knew that I was a demon?"

"Not exactly."

"You had a love interest in this 'InuYasha' guy which my little brother Yuji is his reincarnation?"

"Yes."

"And InuYasha's brother 'Sesshomaru', I'm his reincarnation?" Darien asked.

"Yes."

"InuYasha hates Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Because they try to kill each other a lot?"

"Yes."

"So InuYasha wouldn't be interested in helping me because I'm his brother's reincarnation?"

"No."

"Do you still love InuYasha?"

"No, just as a brother. A very annoying brother." Kagome replied.

"Do you truly love me Kagome?" Darien whispered to her sighing taking all the things that Kagome had told him.

"Yes Darien, I love you so much, you're all I got in life besides my family." Kagome said hugging him.

Darien picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"I love you to." Darien whispered in her ear. "But I'm still not letting you off the hook." Darien said kissing her.

"Gross! Get a room!" Souta walked in on the two making a face.

"Souta!" Kagome scowled.

"Mom said dinner's ready and that Darien could join if he wants." Souta said before walking back into the kitchen.

"I love your mother's cooking." Darien said smiling getting up, bringing Kagome up with him.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" Kagome asked him confused.

"I'm conflicted." Darien replied shrugging. "I don't know; it's like no matter what happens I'm pulled into your embrace. It's pretty hard staying mad at you when I know you meant no harm. I just wish you trusted me better."

Kagome hung her head guiltily.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.

"I know you are, I understand." Darien replied sadly stirring her to the kitchen.

* * *

The exams tomorrow was supposed to last for two hours, so she didn't have much time to study overall the semester's lessons.

"Oi, Kagome." she started, her pencil making a strange line across the paper. She slammed down the slender piece of wood; angry that she now had to erase most of the stuff she had just worked on.

_"I'm studying!"_ she snapped.

With a rolling of his vibrant golden eyes, Darien lay flat out on her bed and watched her.

"You don't have to bite my head off you know. Why don't you let me help you? You always get so frustrated over silly stuff that is so plainly simple." Darien exclaimed as Kagome scowled at him.

_'It's just the cutest thing when she gets to fussing._' Darien thought watching Kagome go back to her studying.

Kagome sighed as the corner of her mouth tugged upwards in a content grin.

"You think you're so cute don't you?" she asked him. _'Know it all.'_

"You're just so damn cute when you're mad Kagome, I can't help but to keep you going. It amuses me." Darien replied.

"But seriously, you don't need to study, we aren't going to be there to take the test anyway. We're going to the feudal era aren't we? So what's the problem?"

Kagome chuckled quietly, shaking her head.

"Whom will we go to? InuYasha doesn't want to help you, so who else?" Kagome asked him as Darien gave her a _'duh' _look, like it was so obvious.

"Then I shall ask for my reincarnation's help of course. It would be dishonorable to not help a fellow Taisho member. Especially your own reincarnation when it's a life or death situation." Darien exclaimed as Kagome looked full of doubt.

"I should get to bed soon. You can sleep here or you can share a room with my brother Souta." Kagome said indifferently.

Darien remained in the same spot, staring at her smirking.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" she inquired impatiently, walking over to him with her hand on her hip. He nodded his head and pulled Kagome down onto the bed with him.

"I'll just take it that you're staying here." Kagome whispered as Darien just smirked down at her.

Kagome's head rested in the crook of his shoulder as she sighed contentedly. Linking her arms around his neck, she filled her senses with his unusual aroma. His arms pulled her into his lap, tightening the embrace. His fingers toyed with her ebony tresses, enjoying how soft the texture slid through his grasp.

His hand caressed her back in a soothing motion as she quickly fell asleep, her breathing becoming heavier and slower with each breath. His eyes remained opened for the longest time, staring into space. A faint grin graced his lips as he heard her heartbeat sounding in his ears, slightly fainter than his own.

:sigh: _'I hope Kagome doesn't get me confused with this Sesshomaru guy. From the stories she's told me he seems like an ass. We definitely sound like totally opposites.'_

Darien sighed again thinking about his relationship with Kagome. He knew as soon as he met Kagome that he could trust her, talk to her about anything, and enjoy her company without having to force the good times. The comfort levels between him and her he would call it a "girl next door" kind of thing. It's a best-friendship, love romance he had with her. And he would never take it for granted. Kagome was his only friend that he had in life; he didn't trust anybody else.

* * *

**Feudal Era... **

"I miss Okaasan," whined a tiny little kitsune as Sango cleared their campsite from the night before.

"Don't get upset Shippo. I'm sure Kagome is going to be back and we will go to Kaede's and wait for her till she does," Sango reassured Shippo.

"But that's too long and I wanna see her nooooww!" Shippo whined some more, "It's all Inuyasha's fault. Because of him Kagome's never gonna come back!" Shippo cried running away towards the bone eaters well to be alone.

"Hello Sango."

"Oh. Hello Miroku."

"Sango?"

"Yes."

"You look beautiful,"

"You say that to every girl," Sango replied, her voice empty.

"I know, but I only mean it when I say it to you." Sango blushed at what he had just said. She looked at Miroku to see if he meant it and that he wasn't trying to be a pervert. To her surprise his hands weren't anywhere they shouldn't be. He stared directly into her eyes and took her hands into his own.

"Sango I—" Mirkou stopped at whatever he was going to say and tensed up looking at something far away.

"What is it Miroku?"

"Do you not sense that Sango?" Miroku asked her gathering his staff.

* * *

**Kagome's Time**

Kagome walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She went over to the tub, turned on the water and added some bubble bath stuff. While the tub filled up and started to get steamy and bubbly she slipped her clothes off of her slender yet now slightly toned form; battling demons in the feudal era had helped make up for missing gym class, but nothing else. She slid into the water and let out a big sigh as she started to relax.

'Knock, knock'

"I'm taking a bath!" Kagome yelled from the tub just as the person outside the door slowly pushed the door open.

_"Hey_!" Kagome blushed sliding deeper into the tub as Darien closed the door behind him.

"What? As if I've never seen you naked before." Darien exclaimed as Kagome's face got a deeper shade of red.

"You and I both know that was an accident." Kagome exclaimed.

"Sure it was."

"Whatever, this isn't a peep show, get out!" Kagome said pointing towards the door.

"What if I don't want to?" Darien challenged her.

"Darien, I'm _serious_!"

"So am I. I haven't taken my bath actually, so what if I feel like joining you?" Darien said smirking when Kagome made an 'eep' sound as Darien took his shirt off showing his bare skin.

Darien laughed before putting his shirt back on.

"You're so cute." Darien said before leaving her alone as Kagome threw a shampoo bottle at him.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Kagome got out of the tub and dried herself off.

Kagome put on her green baggy cargo jean pants with her white hooded jacket over her white sleeveless t-shirt. She hurried and tied her white sneaker shoes as she went back into the bathroom to fix her hair.

She blow dried her hair and put it up into a nice ponytail. The only kind of jewelry that she had on and always wore was a necklace chain, which held the incomplete Shikon no Tama. When she was all done getting dressed she walked out of the bathroom and slowed down as she walked into the bedroom.

Darien stared at her in awe. She was gorgeous. That's what he always thought anyway, which he believed it true.

"What no skirt?" Darien teased her as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams. I can't be wearing skirts in a battlefield anymore, I hate it when I get scraped up." Kagome replied looking Darien up and down in thought.

"What? You don't like?" Darien asked her.

He was wearing brown cargo pants with a black jacket over his black shirt with his white and black high tops.

"If we are truly to ask for Sesshomaru's help, then you're going to have to dress in feudal era clothing." Kagome replied walking down the stairs with him.

"I already pack those weird outfits in my bag. I'm all set." Darien replied smirking in excitement.

* * *

**Feudal Era**

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"This can't possibly be the feudal era. We're still in the well." Darien exclaimed.

"It is hot shot. Now help me get out of here." Kagome said as Darien grabbed her by the waist and jumped them out of the old well.

"Okay so it is the feudal era." Darien replied looking at the scenery.

"Told you so." Kagome replied putting her yellow bag on the ground as Darien mimicked her.

Shippo whom had been crying on the side of the well was speechless.

_"Kagome_!"

Shippo then lunged to her neck giving her a hug with a death grip. A large warm smile appeared on her face.

"Calm down Shippo. If you keep this up I won't be able to breath." Shippo loosened his grip on her and looked at her face

"I missed you sooo much!" Shippo exclaimed as Darien picked Shippo up by the tail inspecting him.

"Hey! Put me down! Kagome!" Shippo whined still unsure who this stranger was with Kagome.

"Darien! That's my son your man handling there!" Kagome said as Darien smirked holding Shippo up right looking at Kagome.

"So that would make him 'my' son also then." Darien exclaimed as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Give me my pup." Kagome said as Darien did so the whole while Shippo looked at them both in confusion. Shippo did a double take on Darien.

_"INUYASHA_! Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you from Lord Sesshomaru!" Shippo said.

"Fox fire!"

"Wow there kid, don't put yourself out." Darien laughed as he dodged all of Shippo's attacks. Shippo looked at him shock. 'Did he just laugh?'

"Kagome run!" Shippo said as Kagome picked him up.

"Shippo I would like you to meet Darien." Kagome introduced as Shippo looked at Kagome confused.

"I'm her boyfriend." Darien said proudly.

Shippo's mouth was wide open.

"Kagome you're going out with Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked speechless.

"No Shippo, this is Darien, Sesshomaru's reincarnation." Kagome explained, as Shippo looked Darien up and down.

"Well, he does smell different than Lord Sesshomaru and he's dressed differently. Kinda like the way you dress Kagome." Shippo replied as Kagome set him back down.

"Shippo, I'm going to help Darien train. But first we're going to need Lord Sesshomaru's help since InuYasha wont help. So I won't be around you and the gang that much. Would you like to come with Darien and me?" Kagome asked him.

The kitsune tensed up and didn't know what to say. Sure he would love to travel with Kagome, but should he trust this reincarnation of Lord Sesshomaru? He looked up as Sango and Miroku came up.

Just then his thoughts were snapped back into reality when he heard the low growling that was emitting from InuYasha whom came out of nowhere.

"What the _hell_?" InuYasha said as Sango and Miroku were at loss of words.

They were looking back and forth between Kagome and the Sesshomaru look alike.

"Indeed."

Everybody looked to see the one and only, Lord Sesshomaru coming into the clearing.


	3. When A Man Loves A Woman

**Author's Note: Okay here's another chapter for you! I can't believe how many reviews I got on the second chapter and the first! Woo! Thank you so very much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**When A Man Loves A Woman**

"I come from the future; five hundred years in the future, actually. The portal to this time is a dried up old well in the middle of Inuyasha's forest. The one Darien and I are sitting on actually." Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru did not say anything as he was standing watching the two. He couldn't detect any deception from the miko so she had to be telling the truth. Sesshomaru wouldn't sit along with InuYasha and his gang; they weren't his equals so he stood hovering over the couple.

Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome, glancing at his reincarnation. He was sitting beside Kagome in a protective posture not looking up at Sesshomaru but at an annoyed InuYasha. Shippo looked up nervously between Lord Sesshomaru and Darien as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Darien at the lack of attention.

'_Is that what Yuji will look like when 'he' gets older?'_ Darien wondered staring at InuYasha as he scowled at him.

Kagome nudged Darien on his shoulder to make him pay attention.

"Sorry… ohm… it would be a real privilege if I could be trained by the legendary Lord Sesshomaru Taisho that my family speaks of daily. It would help me greatly for battle that I must attend to, to save my families, well technically _'our'_ land from the Onigumo's of Kagome's and mine time." Darien said looking up at Sesshomaru hopefully.

"Onigumo?" InuYasha sneered the name.

"Yes, Naraku's reincarnation apparently." Kagome replied.

"So the 'Onigumo's' are after the Taisho's land?" Miroku asked.

"I am all my family has to defeat them which is not saying much. My family is doomed for sure if I fight Naraku Onigumo head on with no skills what so ever. That's why I'm asking for help." Darien replied biting his lip in anticipation.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked quiet bored as if he could care less.

"Darien Touga Taisho."

"Touga?" InuYasha asked him frowning.

"After my father Touga Yasha Taisho." Darien muttered not liking the way InuYasha was looking at him as if he was a parasite.

"Feh." InuYasha muttered turning his head looking away from them.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You are asking for my help on swordsmanship, is this Sesshomaru correct?"

Darien was trying to hold in his laughter. 'This Sesshomaru?' This guy is really all high and mighty isn't he?'

"Yes your lordship." Darien replied as Kagome tried not to smirk, keeping on a straight face.

"Are you a half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked him just as everybody else was interested what Darien would say except for Kagome whom frowned.

"I don't really see what that has to do with anything, but I'm a full fledge demon sir." Darien replied.

"If this is so, then why do you dress like a common peasants? Demon Lords dress proper than others lower than them." Sesshomaru exclaimed while Darien scowled along with Kagome.

"If my clothing truly disgust's you your lordship than I shall dress in proper clothing, but if I wasn't desperate in need of your help, I wouldn't need of bother as my clothing is none of your business, nor will it ever be." Darien exclaimed as Kagome closed her eyes hoping that what Darien said did not mess up his chances with Lord Sesshomaru.

Sango smirked. She liked this Darien guy after all.

InuYasha also smirked knowing that Sesshomaru was going to beat the heck out of 'Darien' for his insult.

Sesshomaru though just stared at Darien as Darien stared right back at him never leaving his gaze. Darien wasn't going to back down over this arrogant asshole.

"If you were any other being I would have killed you on the spot for your insolents of this Sesshomaru. Gather your things we are leaving."

Kagome hugged Darien excitedly as they both got up off the well hedges along with Shippo.

"What!" InuYasha shouted getting up off the ground.

"This has nothing to do with you InuYasha, get out of my way." Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes at InuYasha whom seemed to be raging with anger.

"The hell it doesn't! You're taking Kagome with you to! What about the jewel shards! What about Naraku!"

"InuYasha calm down." Miroku said putting his hand on InuYasha's shoulder but InuYasha shrugged it off.

"This Sesshomaru did not say he was taking your wench InuYasha, I'm only training my reincarnation." Sesshomaru exclaimed while Kagome fumed.

"My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! _It's not hard to say you arrogant jerk!_" Kagome said aggravated as Sesshomaru was about to strike her but Darien pushed Kagome down the well before he got the chance not knowing what else to do.

"Why do you protect the miko?" Sesshomaru asked him as Darien stared at him intensely flexing his claws in and out.

"I will take my chances fighting against Naraku Onigumo head on after all without your help in training me. I will not go anywhere without Kagome at my side nor will I train with you trying to harm her. She's my responsibility now and I will not have her life in danger because of me and my choices." Darien exclaimed turning his back on Sesshomaru just as he was about to jump down the well Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Does the miko not belong to you anymore InuYasha?" Sesshomaru smirked in amusement.

"Shut up Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled furious at the whole predicament.

"Kagome doesn't belong to anybody but me if she so wishes. I don't like what you are implying Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome does not nor did she ever have a mating mark on her or in her scent. Kagome is free to choose whom she wants to be with. When you say things that are of deep disrespect towards Kagome you most certainly will bring things out of me that you will truly regret. Demon Lord or not." Darien exclaimed jumping down the well.

"I like him." Shippo replied to nobody in particular.

* * *

**The Present... **

"Darien! _I'm so angry at you!_" Kagome said hugging him in muffling cries.

"Why?" Darien asked perplexed.

"What do you mean '_why_?' You ruined your chance with Sesshomaru! Why do you always have to protect me! _My life isn't as important as saving your family!_" Kagome yelled tears streaming down her face.

Darien frowned.

"How could you say such a tactless thing? You actually '_wanted'_ Sesshomaru to hurt you? _Well I'm sorry I wouldn't allow it to happen_!" Darien snapped at her losing his cool.

Kagome turned from him and started climbing up the ladder of the well.

"If it meant that I had to get hurt from my remark than so be it. I should have held my tongue." Kagome replied.

Darien made a low growl.

Kagome looked down to see that Darien's eyes had turned red.

'_Oh no.'_

Kagome gasped as Darien jumped up and grabbed Kagome around the waist in the process. As they landed back on the surface by the shrine door, Darien pushed Kagome against the wall snarling.

"D-Darien." Kagome stuttered.

"How dare you say such vile words? _I don't give a damn about Sesshomaru!_ He doesn't rule our world! He's not the only demon in the feudal era that knows how to fight. He had no right to try to attack you! No man, half-breed, or full-fledged demons have a right to attack a woman! Especially not mine!" Darien seethed.

Kagome was in tears now; she had never in her life seen Darien get that angry before and it was truly scaring her. Darien noticing her discomfort released his grip on her.

Darien closed his eyes taking deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Kagome. That's never happened to me before. I didn't mean to lose control like that." Darien whispered his eyes turning back to golden orbs as Kagome whipped her eyes and nodded in understanding.

It wasn't like she never experienced that before with InuYasha. Darien though seemed to be able to control his self a little bit better than InuYasha could however.

"I think that was our first fight, well besides the one about who makes the best chocolate chip cookies." Kagome laughed through her tears whipping them again.

Darien pulled Kagome against his chest breathing in her rosemary and vanilla scent.

"You have to understand Kagome that I want no harm upon you because of me. I want my decision to be best for the both of us. I would lose myself and harm somebody if something were to happen to you. I did not mean to hurt you, I just wish you wouldn't speak so lowly of yourself." Darien whispered sighing out his frustration.

"I understand." Kagome whispered back holding on tighter to Darien around his waist.

Darien kissed the top of Kagome's head.

"Thank you."

"Urgh, are you guys done?" InuYasha said watching the couple as he just jumped out of the well.

"Yu- Uh, InuYasha?" Darien asked mystified. Kagome didn't say anything and just rested her head on Darien's chest.

"Sesshomaru told me, well rather _'ordered'_ me to tell you that he doesn't have all day. He said hurry up and stop wasting his luxury time." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going without Kagome. I already told him that." Darien said irritated.

"Well, you're in luck. Sesshomaru is allowing Kagome to come also." InuYasha replied looking anywhere but at them, he truly hated this.

"And what about you InuYasha?" Darien raised his eyes at the boy.

"_What about me?"_ InuYasha snapped at him.

"You have no problem with Kagome leaving you for awhile?" Darien asked not phased in the least bit by InuYasha's attitude. No matter what, to Darien, InuYasha was just another image of his baby brother Yuji, which about now the boy needed a good spanking.

"Feh, I can always get Kikyo to help me. She's much more skilled anyway." InuYasha exclaimed making a jab towards Kagome whom rolled her eyes at him.

"By all means please do so." Kagome replied shrugging not caring in the least bit. "But I'm not giving you the jewel shards that I have. They're my responsibility, not Kikyo's. If she wants them than she'll just have to pry them out of my purification hands." Kagome exclaimed as InuYasha frowned.

"Kikyo has purification powers also." InuYasha exclaimed.

"Yes, but hers are tainted, mine aren't. Which one do you think has the better chance of winning?" Kagome asked him as InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her before jumping down the well.

"Kikyo?" Darien asked her.

"I'm her reincarnation."

* * *

**Feudal Era**

_"She has a part of your soul!"_ Darien seethed as he pulled them both out of the well.

"Darien, shhh." Kagome whispered to him as the gang was standing waiting for them, along with Sesshomaru where as he didn't have a facial expression on.

"Come." Sesshomaru replied taking his leave into the forest.

Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Good luck Kagome, you are definitely going to need it." Miroku replied giving Kagome a hug.

"Kagome, be careful. And we are going to have a talk when you come back! I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! Sesshomaru's reincarnation!" Sango said to her speechless as Kagome blushed.

"Bye Sango."

Kagome grabbed her bag along with Darien as they took their leave with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome," InuYasha went up to her and gave her a fierce hug and whispered, "I'm always here if you need me." InuYasha let her go as Darien rolled his eyes.

"Great, now you have to take a bathe before we can go anywhere Kagome, InuYasha's plague is all over you." Darien teased as Kagome swatted at his arm.

"Plague?" InuYasha asked wondering if Darien had insulted him.

Darien jumped up in front of InuYasha starling him and ruffled up his hair.

"Bye squirt!" Darien replied leaving.

"Squirt!" InuYasha fumed.

"Bye guys!" Shippo said on Kagome's shoulder.

"Bye Shippo, take care of Kagome." Sango replied as they walked through the forest.

* * *

**A/N **Okay, its going to be awhile till I update next, writers block truly sucks. See ya! 


	4. Ponder

**Author's Note:** I've never gotten so many reviews before, thank you. I'm very appreciative.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

**Ponder**

Kagome awoke the next morning. A content sigh was released from her mouth before she slowly opened her eyes. Kagome propped herself against the cold wooden tree that she had slept against that night with Darien next to her holding her against the cold night. Shippo was sleeping against Kagome's chest. They were still covered with Kagome's blue blanket. There were gray clouds in the sky, looking as if it was going to rain. Beside her Darien stirred and lifted himself up yawning and rubbing his eyes. He gave Kagome a half grin when he noticed she was up.

"Morning, Kagome." Darien whispered getting up off the ground, bringing Kagome up with him, Shippo was cradled against Kagome's chest.

Kagome smiled at him. "Good morning, Darien. Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked noticing that the Demon Lord was missing.

Sesshomaru left the still sleeping couple and kitsune to find Rin and Jaken at the camp he had left them off into the forest to find the power he had felt at InuYasha's forest. He soon found the scent of who he was looking for. He stopped at a lake on the edge of the forest.

_"Lord Sesshomaru you're back!"_ A little voice cried. He looked down to see Rin running up to him smiling with a handful of fish.

"I caught some fish to eat, My Lord while I was waiting for you to come back from your meeting with your brother."

"Where's Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Down the river trying to fish" Rin said giggling then turned her attention somebody screaming and then a demon landed behind Sesshomaru with a girl behind his back.

Kagome hurried and got off of Darien scowling at him as Shippo jumped off of Kagome's shoulder yawning and stretching.

"What?" Darien said trying to look innocent as Kagome readjusted her backpack.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if I didn't know any better I would think you was trying to ditch us." Darien said grinning as Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Rin.

"This Sesshomaru has matters to attend to as I'm a Lord and will not have to wait upon your awakenings." Sesshomaru said stepping into the clearing as Jaken came from the river soak and wet, "Jaken"

"Yes My Lord" Jaken replied shocked to see a younger version of Lord Sesshomaru behind him along with InuYasha's wench.

"Make something to eat for Rin then prepare to leave camp." Sesshomaru replied walking away from the group.

"Geeze, not even a good morning, or how are you doing? Are you sure we're in relations?" Darien asked Kagome out loud.

"Do be aware that I have good hearing." Sesshomaru said from behind him.

"I should think so, I did say my words pretty loudly. One would think you were deaf if you did not hear them." Darien replied back as Sesshomaru disappeared in the forest.

"Will you stop provoking him, Darien!" Kagome hissed at him as Darien rolled his eyes. Shippo went to gather wood.

"The big grump needs to learn how to loosen up, like learning how to laugh a little. Enjoy life while it's young." Darien shrugged his shoulders yawning once more.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have time _to 'enjoy life'_ as you put it, he probably has better things to do." Kagome replied.

"Are you one of Lord Sesshomaru's brothers?" Rin asked Darien with a confused expression on her face. "Lord Sesshomaru only spoke of one brother, InuYasha or are you his son?" Rin asked excitedly this time.

Darien's eyes got huge at the very thought while Kagome laughed by his side.

"We are very, very, _vvvvery_, very, '_very'_, distant relatives." Darien replied as Rin looked cheerful at the prospect then frowned.

"Are you like InuYasha?" Rin asked him as Kagome went to help Shippo prepare a fire.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked confused.

"Do you hate Lord Sesshomaru?"

Darien laughed at this.

"No I don't hate Lord Sesshomaru, but he most likely hates me." Darien replied as Rin smiled up at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru needs a friend, when I see him sometimes he looks lonely. He needs somebody that he can relate to and knows him well. Since you two are related you two can be friends and Lord Sesshomaru won't be so lonely." Rin said happily walking away making Darien smirk. The little girl was cute.

Lord Sesshomaru getting along with him? Yea right!

"Sesshomaru's lonely?" Darien whispered to himself watching Kagome argue with Jaken about the food. "Hmmm." Darien could feel Sesshomaru staring at him and chose to ignore him. Whatever Sesshomaru had to say to him he could come down from the stupid tree and say it.

"Kagome I want shrimp Ramen!" Darien said walking towards the group as Kagome rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up high on one of the tree branches watching the group, gathering in his own thoughts in the process. It was amazing how much Darien reminded him of himself at his age, only he didn't speak his thoughts out loud like Darien did, he kept them to himself. He knew better than to voice his own opinions when he was Darien's age, his father taught him better than that while he was still alive along with his mother. How Darien was raised was another thing itself. He was obviously raised free willed and care free. He was indeed lucky on how he was raised and the environment. Would he Sesshomaru have turned out the same way?

Sesshomaru frowned. He didn't care. He didn't. He was fine with his life and could care less about Darien's.

Sesshomaru groaned and looked back at the campsite to see Rin walking away from Darien. Why had he accepted Darien's proposal? As if he need another InuYasha in his presence. Sesshomaru groaned again. InuYasha. He had taken InuYasha's wench with him! Had he gone mad? Was he getting soft? Darien though, liked the miko for some odd reason. A '_miko'_, that should definitely not be allowed, but it wasn't like he could stop it if he tried. He watched as Kagome took one of Darien's shrimp from his food and put it in hers when Darien wasn't looking. Shippo grinned up at her and went back to talking with Rin. He watched as Darien scowled when he realized he had fewer shrimp left in his noodles and stared at a giggling Kagome.

Why was Darien so fond of her? What was so special about the miko? Sesshomaru couldn't see '_anything'_ special about her. She looked like any other human. Black hair, still nothing special, blue eyes, well that was unusual but not special, She's got porcelain skin, who could stand that? He listened as Darien started tickling Kagome. She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard Sesshomaru mused than repent himself. The sooner they were gone, the better! They were already making him go crazy and it has barely been a day yet.

Sesshomaru jumped down the tree just as Kagome came up to him and grabbed is arm. "Do not touch this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru snapped at her as Kagome immediately let go. She had completely forgot about Sesshomaru's personality after chasing away from Darien.

"I'm sorry, I was just going to ask you to join us in breakfast." Kagome said as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't be a grouch, just come and eat with us." Darien said from behind Kagome making her visibly relax at hearing his voice.

"You are treading on thin line, Darien. This Sesshomaru does not eat '_human'_ food." Sesshomaru replied walking past them.

"Kagome make sure I cut my tongue out before I ask Sesshomaru if he wants anything. Kami knows it'll kill him if he eats with us." Darien replied rolling his eyes at a smirking Kagome.

Sesshomaru rolled his own eyes at Darien's words, but luckily nobody was there to witness Sesshomaru showing signs of amusement from his dispassionate mask that he keeps up all the time. '_Spoiled brat'_ Sesshomaru thought coming to the campsite just as Jaken was cleaning everything up.

"We are leaving." Was all Sesshomaru said before calling for Ah-Uh.

"Where are we going?" Darien asked him as Rin ran towards the dragon.

"The weather has canceled our training session for today, so we are going to my castle to train in my dojo. Do not speak to this Sesshomaru unless spoken to." Sesshomaru replied as Darien scowled behind him.

"Hi Ah-Uh." Rin said hugging the dragon.

"How are we getting to your castle?" Darien asked ignoring Sesshomaru's warning as Shippo came up towards Kagome scowling at an irritated Jaken as he started climbing on top of Ah-Uh.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru was in Darien's face in mere seconds about to lash out at him, but Darien had seen it coming and had jumped in the air and did a back flip growling. _'Darien growls?'_ Kagome thought to herself amused. Shippo had hid behind Kagome through the whole commotion.

"Did this Sesshomaru not warn you not to speak unless spoken to?" Sesshomaru sneered at him.

"Whatever, come on Kagome. I already know where the castle is." Darien replied grabbing his bag where the group had sat eating.

Kagome looked between a heated Darien and _'I could care less'_ Sesshomaru. Shippo shrugged his shoulders when Kagome looked down at him for advice. Kagome then sighed.

"Darien…"

* * *

"You are '_so'_ taking his side!" Darien argued with Kagome as they walked through the forest Shippo beside them rolling his eyes at the couple. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were probably already at the castle while they slowly made their progress there.

"I'm not taking anybody's side! I came with you didn't I! Stubborn brat!" Kagome retorted.

"You know you didn't want to come with me!" Darien countered back.

"Who would want to walk miles into the forest to reach Sesshomaru's castle? We could have gotten there quicker if we would have went with Sesshomaru." Kagome replied.

"It's raining." Shippo replied smirking when Kagome gave Darien a dirty look.

"_I hope you're happy!"_ Kagome snapped at him.

"Yes Kagome I'm happy! Happy, happy, happy, happy, '_happy'_! I could do a dance, that's just how happy I am!" Darien snapped sarcastically back at her.

"Why don't we go in that cave till the rain passes?" Shippo suggested as it started thundering.

Kagome sighed pulling her white hood from her jacket over her head.

"Where is it?" Darien asked him as Shippo pointed towards it.

"Come on." Darien replied pulling Kagome's hand as they made their way towards the cave. Shippo smiled at them, they sure were a weird couple. He liked that Darien could make Kagome smile and laugh a lot. She rarely did that around InuYasha.

"Shippo!" Kagome called for him.

"Coming." Shippo raced towards them.

"Do you think anybody is in here?" Kagome whispered to Darien sticking close to him inside the dark cave.

"I don't sense any aurora in here, how about you?" Darien asked her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.

"You '_are'_ a miko aren't you?" Darien grinned at her.

"I'm not a good one."

"That's not true! You're good Kagome." Shippo defended her.

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm… well do you feel my energy? Or Shippo's?" Darien asked her.

"Uhm…" Kagome frowned; she never tried to feel anybody's energy before.

"How about we play a game of hide and seek when the rain clears up and you can try and find us through are different auroras." Darien replied walking ahead, checking the cave out.

"Ooo! That sounds like fun!" Shippo said excitedly as the cave echoed Shippo's words.

Kagome grinned down at him.

"Wow!" Shippo said as the cave said the same thing.

"Can we live here?" Shippo asked Kagome as she laughed.

"Hey guys! Come check this out!" Darien shouted from up ahead.

"What is it, Darien?" Kagome asked as Shippo raced ahead.

Kagome had to touch the walls of the cave as her sight wasn't as good as Darien's and Shippo's, but then their was a bit of light coming from somewhere making a bit easier for her to see. Kagome gasped.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N** I hope you guys wont be too disappointed when I don't update right away. I'm working on it.


	5. Emotions Taking Me Over

**Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews and I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update.**

**Emotions Taking Me Over**

_Before…_

"Hey guys! Come check this out!" Darien shouted from up ahead.

"What is it, Darien?" Kagome asked as Shippo raced ahead.

Kagome had to touch the walls of the cave as her sight wasn't as good as Darien's and Shippo's, but then their was a bit of light coming from somewhere making a bit easier for her to see. Kagome gasped.

_Now…_

There was a waterfall at the edge of the cave that came to a clearing that they were standing near. What made Kagome gasp were the people, well 'demons' that were down the waterfall in the clear waters swimming naked. What made it even worse was that they were guys and that they were the one and only wolf demon tribe.

"Darien! _That's not funny!_" Kagome said blushing pushing him down the waterfall smirking when Darien looked shocked that Kagome had actually pushed him down with the other demons. Darien of course didn't know who they were, but he had a feeling that Kagome did, other wise she wouldn't have pushed him down to danger, unless she was very angry with him.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Shippo asked her watching the wolf demon tribe getting out of the water to get ready to fight Darien as he tried to swim away from the demons.

Kagome frowned. "He deserves what he gets." Turning away from the scene grabbing Darien's bag off the ground.

"Kagome, they're going to attack him. What if he hurts the wolf tribe? Oh, never mind, Kouga is beating Darien up pretty badly." Shippo exclaimed frowning.

"What!" Kagome said turning to look to see Darien fight a losing battle. The wolf demon tribe fully clothed now.

"Wow, Darien really does suck at fighting." Shippo commented as Darien tried to punch Kouga but ended up slipping on the ground falling.

"_Kouga!! Stop it!"_ Kagome shouted panicking after seeing Darien bleeding.

"It's Kouga's woman." The wolf demon said to each other. You could hear Darien growling at the wolf's comments.

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted looking up to see her and Shippo at the edge of the cave above the waterfall. Kouga left Darien and started jumping on the jagged rocks and up to the cave.

There was a huge grin plastered on Kouga's face.

"Kagome, did you enjoy the view." Kouga asked her winking at her, as she blushed looking anywhere but at him.

"It wasn't like I was planning it." Kagome mumbled.

"Course not!" Kouga said grinning madly.

"_Kagome! Are you okay_?" Darien asked worried from the ground surrounded by the wolf demon tribe who were eyeing him suspiciously as he tried to ignore them.

"Who is this guy Kagome? He looks exactly like that prick Sesshomaru, but this guy is much younger, and a real klutz. Did you see him fall on his face? I'm guessing that he's Sesshomaru's son or something." Kouga replied holding Kagome's hand.

"How have you been doing Kagome?"

"Uhm… I'm fine Kouga. Darien and I were just heading towards Sesshomaru's palace."

"Kouga! Kouga! The demon is attacking us!" Kagome and Kouga looked around to see Darien striking at everybody; his eyes were blood red.

"What the hell!" Kouga shouted about to jump down and help his brothers, but Kagome beat him to it.

"_Darien!!!"_ Kagome yelled frustrated. Darien seemed shocked at hearing Kagome's voice as he was in the air about to strike another wolf demon but fell in the water at hearing Kagome's yelling.

Kagome sighed. Shippo shook his head in amusement.

"He's utterly hopeless." Shippo replied.

"What's with this guy anyway? Why aren't you with InuYasha?" Kouga asked her confused.

"Like I said Darien and I are heading towards Sesshomaru's palace. Darien needs to train and I probably should to. Sesshomaru agreed to help Darien in his training, but unfortunately Darien and Sesshomaru got into an argument so Sesshomaru is most likely at his palace now while we're walking there." Kagome replied as Kouga frowned then smirked.

"Is that all? Why my fellow brothers and I can get you there in no time if you want. Well, I don't know exactly where his palace is located but I know where his barrier is to keep demons away from his hidden palace. From what I hear the only demons who can see it is the ones who are blood related or if Sesshomaru invites you in." Kouga replied.

"Kagome!" Darien shouted wringing out his long silver hair.

"What!" Kagome shouted back.

"What are you doing?" Darien asked frowning when he realized he had panicked about Kagome's well being for no reason.

"Talking!"

"Well stop talking so we can get the hell out of here!" Darien said furious that the wolf demons seemed to think that Kagome was their property or something like that 'sister'? What did they mean when they said that Kagome was Kouga's woman? Was everybody in the Feudal era in love with his girlfriend?

Kagome rolled her eyes as she looked to see Darien aggravated and scowling up at her.

"Darien is related to Sesshomaru. Very distance relative of his, so you don't have to worry. We'll be able to get inside. If you can help us get there quicker, that'll be a great help also, but it would probably be better to headed towards Sesshomaru's palace when the rain clears up." Kagome replied as Kouga nodded in agreement.

"_Kagome_!" Darien shouted again as Shippo smirked again in amusement.

"_Shut up Darien_!" Kagome snapped at him as he huffed and jumped up to the jagged rocks and up to the edge of the cave.

"That's it! We're leaving! Come on Shippo." Darien said grabbing Kagome's arm leading her away.

"Hey get your hands off my woman!" Kouga shouted as Kagome groaned knowing what was coming.

"What? '_Your'_ woman you say? Keep dreaming, that's never, ever, ever, ever, '_ever'_, going to happen, not while I'm still here." Darien said seething, his eyes going back and forth between gold and red.

"Your death can be arranged no problem." Kouga sneered back.

"_Stop it!_ Kouga, you know that we're not together! What would Ayame think? And you Darien stop making a big deal out of nothing. Kouga and I are '_friends'_, not lovers. All right. Are we clear on everything?" Kagome asked the two as Darien frowned at Kouga.

Darien grabbed Kagome's hand and leaded her away from Kouga.

"Dari—"

"We are leaving Kagome, the rain is cleared up." Darien then stopped in his tracks.

"If you want to say goodbye to your '_friend'_ then do so, you're not going to see him for a long time." Kagome sighed then turned to Kouga whom was scowling.

"I'm sorry Kouga, thanks for your offer though. If you do happen to bump into InuYasha and the gang tell them I said hi. Take care of yourself okay." Kagome replied as Shippo hurried to Kagome and Darien's side.

"Sure, I'll let mutt face know." Kouga replied before jumping down the waterfall.

Kagome frowned at Darien before walking ahead of him.

* * *

'_He acts just like Sesshomaru sometimes, and then sometimes he acts like InuYasha. He is so overprotective of me! Maybe me coming with him was a bad idea, I'm more than likely distracting him than doing any good for him. Though I've noticed that when he's in a rage he seems to fight better than when he's himself. I wonder why? Maybe I can ask Sesshomaru if we actually make it there. Darien is sooo stubborn! We could already be at Sesshomaru's palace by now if he would have apologized or something. I hate walking! I'm so getting InuYasha back for breaking my bike.'_

Darien stared at Kagome now and then noticing her emotions and how they kept changing from anger, frustration, and confusion. Darien knew not to disturb her when she was in one of her moods. Shippo seem to know also as he kept silent through there walk through the forest. Why was she angry with him? He didn't do anything, did he?

'_Why does Kagome make friends with the strangest people? She defended the contaminated wolf over me! He made 'me' bleed, but does she care? Nooo… she's upset that we didn't stay with her little wolf friend. The guy was hitting on her and she didn't seem to care! She was 'his' nobody else!'_

Shippo looked between Kagome and Darien seeing both their angry expressions. Geeze if this was what it was like to be a couple, he was better off single.

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?" Shippo asked seeing the sun about to go down. Kagome frowned, but chose not to comment. This was all Darien's fault! She wanted to blurt it out, but she didn't want to start an argument, especially while Shippo was present. She probably just needed some sleep anyway to cool down.

Darien looked over at Kagome knowing she wanted to say something, but shockingly she didn't say a word. Darien frowned; she was obviously not going to talk for the rest of the day.

"We're almost at Sesshomaru's palace now. Just a few more hours and we'll make it there just exactly as night comes." Darien replied as Shippo nodded tiredly.

"Why can't you just carry us there?" Shippo asked him.

"Because last time I tried that I nearly had gotten a broken back. We're carrying to many things and you guys aren't exactly light as a feather in the first place." Darien replied as Kagome frowned.

'_So what, is he calling me fat now?'_

"I know what you're thinking Kagome, I did not specifically call you fat, I'm just saying that I would be carrying too much weight on myself." Darien replied smirking when Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So now your physic." Kagome replied.

'_Okay, so she is talking.'_

"Nooo… I just know when you're about to blow up in my face about something so trivial." Darien replied.

Shippo sighed. Here they go again.

"Trivial! _Trivial, Darien?_ You are the one making a _'big deal'_ out of nothing this whole entire day! Don't call me trivial when '_you'_ are well known for it." Kagome snapped at him as Darien rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say darling." Darien replied aggravating her as Kagome clenched her teeth about to break them.

"_YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!!"_ Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs.

Shippo looked frightening up at Kagome, Darien of course had stopped but just rolled his eyes as if he could care less.

"Feel better now lovely?" Darien asked her sarcastically.

Shippo was shocked. How could Darien be so calm? Kagome's miko energy waves were flaring; Kagome could easily purify Darien if she touched him. Did he not understand that?

"_No_!" Kagome snapped at him regaining her posture.

Darien smirked then, bringing himself over closer towards her and staring her down. Gold eyes clashing with sapphire as she stared up at him with frustration and he stared down at her with amusement.

"You're just my little bundle of joy aren't you?" Darien said sarcastically to her as Kagome balled up her fists.

"You annoying, self-centered, possessive, sarcastic, know-it-all …." Kagome ranted on as Darien motioned Shippo to walk ahead as he gratefully did so.

Kagome was interrupted from her ranting as Darien tugged on her hand, forcing her foreword where she landed on his chest and his lips pushed against hers. Her eyes were wide before she closed them, and replied to his kiss. His tongue forced into her mouth and she moaned against him. Kagome opened her eyes as he pulled away; he stared down at her, with that little stupid grin on his face.

"Just needed to let out a little bit of sexual tension." Darien replied as Kagome rolled her eyes and walked ahead of Darien.

"Don't say nothing to me for the rest of the day Darien!" Kagome said to him trying to catch up with Shippo.

Darien yawned and stretched before catching up with Shippo and Kagome.

"I love it when you sweet talk to me Kags," Darien replied.

Kagome grinned back at him.

* * *

"Thank the gods we're here!" Shippo said falling on his back on the wet grass.

Darien had stopped them in front of a clear shield preventing anything to go beyond what laid ahead. Darien could obviously see the palace and could easily walk through the barrier, but neither Kagome nor Shippo could get through or see it. Kagome picked Shippo up as Darien pushed his hand through the barrier, which it immediately went through, but when Kagome tried to touch it static electricity brushed up underneath her hand where she had touched it.

"I, Darien Touga Taisho, give you Kagome Higurashi and Shippo permission to enter the Taisho palace." Darien said as the barrier disappeared and Kagome and Shippo were able to see the palace. It was 'huge'. It was definitely a multimillion-luxury palace. Kagome had never seen it before, nobody in the future knew where exactly where it was either. The manshion was in all white and half golden.

"Come on, before sir Lordship gets angry about us being in front of his gates." Darien replied as they walked through the barrier and towards the huge golden gates, there was a huge lock in shape of a huge ferocious dog. The barrier was once again put in place behind them.

Two of these golden armor-suited bear demons by the look of them came up to them once Darien had unlocked the gates with his spare golden key.

"What the hell do you guys want? Haruki, Haruto? Surely Lord Sessshomaru informed you of our arrival?" Darien replied walking past them as the bear demons growled at the three, still overly shock about Darien's appearance.

"How do you have the key to the gates?"

"I'm a very '_distant'_ relative so of course I would have a key. Stop bothering me already I know my way around the place. Lord Sesshomaru is in the dojo is he not? Or is he somewhere else?" Darien asked as Shippo and Kagome tried to stay close towards Darien.

"You have such disrespect. You are a mere stranger to this land and us and yet you waltz in here like you've been here before. Lord Sesshomaru notified us that you '_might'_ show up, but he said it wasn't likely. He told us if you did miraculously show up to send you to his office." Both bear demons walked on either side of the three is if escorting them.

"So you're escorting us to his office? _How nice_." Darien replied sarcastically.

"Be grateful we did not kill you at sight." The bear demon on Kagome's side replied irritated.

"Haruto! Surely you wouldn't hurt unarmed demons and priestess?" Darien replied trying to look hurt as they entered the palace.

"Stop doing that! How do you know our names?" Haruto asked him.

"I'm physic from what I've been told." Darien replied smirking at Kagome as she sighed.

"Nonsense. Lord Sesshomaru didn't specifically tell us why you were invited to his palace—" said Haruto but was cut off.

"And were not about to pry into his business about it." Haruki replied finishing Haruto's words as Haruto grumbled under his breath.

"It sucks having a twin brother doesn't it?" Darien replied as they were walking down the halls.

"How you know things about us is quiet unsettling, but Lord Sesshomaru specifically told us not to question his orders. You may even be Lord Sesshomaru's heir for all we know, but it's none of our business unless Lord Sesshomaru gives us information that he wants us to know." Haruki replied as Darien smirked.

"You just threw out hints that you want me answer didn't you? You want to know if Sesshomaru is my father." Darien laughed.

"Are you?" Haruto asked; Haruki didn't repent him for asking.

"I do believe we're at Lord Sesshomaru's door." Darien replied as he knocked on it.

"Haruto, Haruki, you are dismissed." Lord Sesshomaru replied as he opened the door. Both Haruto and Haruki looked shocked that Lord Sesshomaru himself had opened the door when any other demon would knock he would send Jaken to open the door.

"Did this Lord Sesshomaru not just send you away from my presence?" Sesshomaru snarled at the bear demons.

"Yes your Lordship." Both demons said bowing as they hurried away.

Lord Sesshomaru walked back to his desk with Darien, Kagome, and Shippo trailing behind him. Jaken was standing next to Lord Sesshomaru's desk in a aggravated attitude as usual.

'_How convenient that I end up back in Dad's, no, 'Lord Sesshomaru' office.'_ Darien thought to himself as he sat on his original spot on the cushioned brown chair, Kagome sitting next to him on the opposite chair with Shippo sitting on her lap. Lord Sesshomaru looked up at them from his spot behind his desk with a grim expression on his face.

"Your late arrival has cancelled your lessons for today, so you will be starting early in the morning as soon as the sun sets at crack of dawn. Jaken show them where their rooms are." Lord Sesshomaru replied before ignoring everybody in the room.

"_Uh_! That's it?" Darien said to him standing up from his seat.

"What else would you like this Lord Sesshomaru to say to you?" Sesshomaru asked folding his hands on his desk, giving his unwanted attention to Darien as Darien scowled back at him.

"Even for you that was way to '_simple'_ of a speech. The crack of dawn is harsh, but I know you can do better than that. You didn't give out any of your sarcastic remarks or even gloated that you made it to your precious palace before us. You are obviously holding something back." Darien replied folding his arms to his chest and both Kagome and Shippo sighed knowing that Darien was just asking for it.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't have time for your nonsense. Get out." Sesshomaru replied glaring at both Darien and Jaken as Jaken hurried and pushed the gang out of his office.

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration once everybody was out of his office. He didn't want to admit how relieved he was when he felt the three's presence in his palace alive in one piece. He of course knew the miko could take care of her self somewhat, but Darien was another topic if he did not know how to use his own abilities. That could be a very dangerous thing if Darien lost control of his personality and became a dangerous person to handle. When he was well on his way to his palace he could sense the wolf demon tribe and knew that Darien and the miko were about to bump into the wolf tribe eventually, but of course he was to conceited to care.

Darien was right when he said that Sesshomaru was holding something back from him. Sesshomaru just didn't know exactly what it was yet.


	6. Sesshomaru & Darien

**Author's Note: **You guys made me sooo very happy! You guys rock! I love the reviews! I was so excited, it made me feel like I was actually doing something right on the story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Sesshomaru & Darien**

* * *

Kagome tucked Shippo in with the room Sesshomaru provide for them. Kagome, Shippo, and Darien were to sleep in the same room, which wasn't a problem for them except the fact that they had to sleep on the floor. Good thing Kagome brought sleeping bags and Darien brought a tent just in case they had to sleep outside. Shippo loved the tint much to Darien's amusement.

While Kagome was tucking Shippo in Darien went to take a bath. That's where Kagome found him up to his chin in the spring water, staring at the rocks, his expression angry but thoughtful. Shippo had already fallen asleep on his comfortable green sleeping bag. Darien sensed her approach, and whipped his head around to look at her, a few silver threads of his hair trailing across the surface of the spring as he did so.

"What's up?" Darien asked tiredly. "Come to tease the smelly dog?" Darien asked her teasingly.

"Actually . . . I came to ask you if you wanted me to scrub your back," Kagome said, holding up the things she held in her hands. Soap. Shampoo. Conditioner. A hairbrush.

Darien smirked and moved to the edge of the small pool so that Kagome would have access to his back. Not caring about getting mud on her clothes, she sat behind him, cross-legged, and moved aside Darien's heavy curtain of hair, revealing his smooth back.

"I'm sorry this whole thing with Sesshomaru isn't going well, especially with him being down right rude," she said, lathering up the soap in her hands.

"As if I care what Sesshomaru thinks of me."

"You do care, Darien, or else you wouldn't have been so angry," Kagome replied, smiling to herself. She ran her slippery hands across his back, scraping lightly with her nails. Darien moaned at the sensation. She scrubbed in silence for a few moments.

"That soap . . . it's vanilla, isn't it, Kagome?" he said finally, changing the subject. Kagome rinsed off the suds and began scrubbing again with fresh lather.

"Yes. It's vanilla scented, it's my favorite."

"It smells like you."

Kagome smiled and rinsed again, and then picked up her shampoo and conditioner.

"Kagome?" he said lazily after while, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, Darien?"

"Come in the spring with me." Darien said smirking. "I must say you do smell as bad as I do now." Darien replied hoping she would take the bait.

"Shut up! _I do not_!" Kagome pushed him as Darien shrugged backing away, scrunching up his face as if she truly smelled.

"_Fine_!" Kagome replied hotly, but ducked behind the largest rock and began removing her clothes. "And close your eyes, or else I will never speak to you again after I drown you." Kagome threaten as Darien smirked in amusement.

"You wound me, Kagome. What kind of lecher do you think I'm?" Darien replied fake hurt, and defiantly kept them closed for a few moments before peering at her through his lashes.

Kagome knew what Darien was up to as she grabbed her blue bikini swim suit and put it on as she ducked under the waterfall to rinse the mud off and give her hair a quick lather, and then tried to get into the spring as quickly as possible. Darien had behaved and closed his eyes, she was glad to see. The warm water lapped over her small body, and she gratefully sank down to the warm water that went to her shoulders.

"You can open your eyes now, Darien" Kagome said smirking in amusement at the pout on Darien's face.

"Water's fine," Kagome said absently, and began to finger comb the tangles from her hair. Some of the snarls were viscous, though, and her attempts seemed to be making it worse. Darien rolled his eyes at Kagome's attempts to comb her hair and could stand it no longer, and he grabbed the hairbrush she'd brought back, and moved over to her.

"Just turn around before you damage your hair even more." Darien replied.

Scowling Kagome did so and Darien began brushing her hair this time, following the same pattern she had with his hair, starting from the bottom and working the stroke up to her scalp. She shuddered with the sensation, and wondered if Darien had felt the same way as she was grooming him earlier.

Darien sighed slightly in annoyance stopping his grooming of Kagome's hair Darien's expression softened though, his scowl fading into a slightly amused smile.

"Okay, Pup, you can come out now." a loud splash was heard.

Kagome turned to see a half naked Shippo in green swimming shorts dog paddling over towards them.

"Shippo!" Kagome laughed.

* * *

Miroku paused. "I think there's a village over that hill," he commented looking up at the now night sky. The white moon glowing as InuYasha turned into his human form. "Let's stay there, I'm beat."

Sango sighed. "But I hate when Miroku has to use the fake exorcism excuse. It makes me feel guilty."

"Dearest Sango, I think of only the villagers well fair." Miroku replied.

"Well, c'mon then," Inuyasha prompted, starting down the hill.

When they came to the village square, it was empty. "That's funny," commented Sango. "Usually all the villagers are around here."

"Oh, come on you wimps," chided Inuyasha. "Look, here come some right now."

A group of villagers were walking toward them, huge smiles on their faces. As they drew closer, one man broke away from the others. He stood in front of Inuyasha and bowed to him.

"Welcome to our humble village, good sir. May I be as bold as to inquire your name?"

One of Inuyasha's ears twitched. "I'm Inuyasha,–"

He was interrupted by a chorus of gasps from the villagers. The man bowed repeatedly. "Surely not the great half-demon Inuyasha? Then these would be your companions… the monk, the demon slayer, and … where is your lover, Lady Kagome and the kitsune?"

Inuyasha's face got red. "She ain't my–"

Miroku grabbed his shoulder. "Don't get angry," he whispered. "They don't know."

Inuyasha calmed down. "Feh," he grumbled. "It's not like I care or nuthin'…"

Inuyasha was saved from embarrassment by the villager, who cleared his throat and asked, "Would you honor us by staying the night in our humble village?"

Sango smiled brightly. "Thank you! We accept."

"Good, good!" exclaimed the man. Villagers came forward and grabbed their arms, leading them away.

* * *

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

"_Daaariennnn!_" Kagome slurred from her sleeping bag as Darien's alarm clock went off.

Darien yawned and stretched his hand out to turn off the clock.

5:00 am

It was still dark out which annoyed Darien. He so desperately wanted to sleep in, but knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to allow that to happen. Well technically it was it dawn _yet_, the sun wasn't exactly up.

"Darien, don't you _dare_ fall back to sleep. The least thing we need right now is a overbearing demon lord in our face." Kagome yawned sitting up as Shippo berried himself deeper inside his sleeping bag.

Darien pouted at a sleeping Shippo.

So not fair.

Darien got out of his sleeping bag and opened the tint. He grabbed for his bag and brought out his traditional Japanese clothing trying to get on Sesshomaru's good side this morning. He put on his black hakama pants with a simple free white flowing heko obi that he tucked on the inside of his pants, then he put on his black kimono on that had white silver leaf patterns embedded on it.

"Don't forget your wooden sandals Darien." Kagome replied rubbing her eyes from inside the tent.

"Yes, I must not forget about that." Darien replied as Kagome handed over the sandals to him.

"You look great." Kagome replied stepping out of the tent.

"I know." Darien replied smirking as Kagome ran her hand through Darien's hair.

"I should tie my hair up shouldn't I? Don't want my hair in my way." Darien commented as Kagome grinned up at him.

"No, I wouldn't want to see nothing happen to your precious hair." Kagome teased.

"What are you going to be doing while I'm gone?"

"Nothing much. Whatever Sesshomaru will let me do. Maybe I can do that energy sensing thing that you were talking about." Kagome shrugged as Darien grinned down at her.

"I should go. Haruki and Haruto are at our door." Darien whispered planting at kiss on top of Kagome's head.

"Bye Darien." Shippo piped up shyly.

"Bye squirt." Darien grinned at him as he walked through the door.

* * *

"It seems we are in an odd place," Sango said. "Temporarily safe from Naraku, and with several strong villagers on our side. Can you guess how long we can rely on them to keep Naraku at bay from here?"

"Not for long dear Sango, Naraku can easily defeat these villagers if he wanted to. Nobody here is a match for him." Miroku replied pouring some tea in Sango's cup. InuYasha was outside somewhere probably sulking up on a tree.

"Then it needn't be just us," Sango said. "We could bring in villagers, strong men and women, and train them to be taiji-ya."

"I think you overestimate the will and strength of those outside your village, Sango. The taiji-ya was not so feared simply because of their techniques. The bloodline you come from is well renowned, and rather highly sought after. The only taiji-ya you could train would be the sons and daughters of whoever escaped your village."

"I see," she said.

Sango sipped her tea thoughtfully.

"Sango," he said softly. "Sango, it's far too soon to consider that."

"Why?"

"When we gain back our strength—"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked confused.

"Kagome. She is the heart of our group. When we gain her back we will all try to gather some kind of truce with everybody, demons, villager, anybody we can think of so we can defeat Naraku once and for all."

"Houshi-sama . . ."

Miroku started. The tone of her voice was dangerous. She only spoke that way when . . .

He looked down. Yes, indeed, his left hand had somehow wandered from his teacup down to her bottom, and there it laid, fingers splayed around the gentle curve.

Sango's eyes were closed as she didn't move, and her voice was muffled as she spoke.

"When I open my eyes, that hand better be someplace else."

* * *

"Are you serious? You want me to get on _that_? Can it even hold me? What if I fall off?" Darien asked watching the cloud from underneath Sessomaru's feet.

"Do not be ridiculous," Sesshomaru commented as Darien sighed in relief. "You are getting there on your own."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Darien asked frowning.

"Simple enough." Sesshomaru replied flying up grabbing Darien by the arm and setting him on his cloud as they got higher making the mansion look nothing but a dot.

"Why are we up so high?" Darien asked a bit annoyed after being grabbed so roughly by the arm.

"Get up." Sesshomaru commanded as Sesshomaru finally stopped them.

Darien nervously did so.

"If you are truly a descendent of this Sesshomaru then you will obviously be able to have the ability to float in the sky." Sesshomaru commented as he unexpectedly pushed Darien off his cloud.

"Waai… _aaahhhh_!"

'_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm dead! I'm dead I know it! That cold hearted—"_

"Stop your yelling. You have accomplished what you were suppose to." Sesshomaru replied trying hard not to laugh as Darien looked down to see he was floating on his own cloud flat on his stomach twenty feet away from the mansion.

"Cool." Darien replied slightly embarrassed at his own idiocy as Sesshomaru flew away.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

They arrived at the old man's home in no time. Totosai had sensed Sesshomaru's arrival and was waiting outside near his cow for him.

"What is it that you have come here for Lord Sesshoumaru?" He asked; sounding disinterested as he looked at Darien uncertainly.

"I desire a sword made." He answered coldly getting off his cloud as Darien did the same.

"And this would be for your son would it not?" Totosai asked as Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Well, I suppose I should get started then," Totosai said grabbing the biggest pair of pliers he could find, "Open wide." He said to Darien as he backed away from him.

"_You're not putting that thing in my mouth!_ What the hell!" Darien said as Sesshomaru pushed him forward.

"Do as you are told." Sesshomaru replied sternly as Darien looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"How will this help in making a sword?" Darien asked incredulously.

"Well your fang of course. Surely your father told you that?" Totosai replied as Sesshomaru growled at him.

"Do not speak of our relations or I will rip your tongue out of your mouth." Sesshomaru threaten.

Totosai fumed.

"Open your mouth, Darien." Sesshomaru ordered him.

Darien did as Sesshomaru said and opened his mouth to have Totosai take out one of his fangs, which hurt like hell.

"I'm sure you are already aware of the fact that this will take a while. Come back in a few days. You sword will be ready by then." Said the old man, getting ready to turn Darien's tooth into a work of art.

"Then I shall return in a few days and the sword had better be completed by then." Sesshoumaru said in an icy tone and he turned from the old swordsmith. Sesshoumaru walked awake from the old man, Darien grumpily behind him.

Sesshomaru summoned his youkai cloud along with Darien and they sailed back towards the castle. Darien placed his hand gently over his mouth where he had felt the tooth removed. He had to admit, it was still hurting slightly. He would be constantly reminded of the sword until he managed to grow the tooth back.

"Stop sulking." Sesshomaru replied to Darien.

"I wasn't, _father_." Darien muttered sarcastically.

Sesshomaru smirked. The boy reminded him so much of himself. If he did have a child he wouldn't mind so much if his children were like Darien.


	7. Love Me Or Hate Me

**Author's Note:** t**he-black-rose-is-mine-alon…, Lachelle, demon prince-Sesshomaru,** and to anybody who wants to know, (Kagome is going to end up with…I'M NOT SAYING!) Thank you for your reviews though they were great!

**NoLife**: Thank you! That makes things so easy on me.

**SandK**: Thank you! You're great.

**Mountainflower**: Thank you, I'm glade you like it so far.

**InuTaiyoukaiGalofDarkAndLigh**: That was what I meant, but I guess I don't make my writing clear enough, I know I suck at that department. Thanks for the review though.

Thanks for everybody else who wrote me in the past.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

**Love Me Or Hate Me**

* * *

Kagome was jumping up and down through her jump rope; Shippo was beside her doing the same thing as Kagome listen to her I-pod. Kagome was wearing her short blue fluorescent kimono that had pink fireflies patterns embedded on it; the kimono went to her knees with a hot pink obi around her waist.

_Love me or hate me, its still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then Thank you!  
If you hate me then F you!  
_

"Shippo why don't you go and play with Rin?" Kagome asked.

"No, I want to be with you mama." Shippo replied.

_'m late for my shepherd's pie  
Like a high maintenance chick missin' her diamonds.  
I'm missin' my clippers size.  
Now bow down to your royal highness.  
No i dont own a corgi,  
Had a hamster, it died cuz i ignored it.  
Go on then, go on report me,  
I'm English, try and deport me!_

Kagome smiled down at Shippo.

"Shippo I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. Go play with Rin in the gardens and enjoy yourself."_  
_  
_Love me or hate me, its still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then Thank you!  
If you hate me then F you!_

"But… Sesshomaru's servants are out there." Shippo said uncertain as Kagome stopped jump roping putting her I-Pod on pause just as there was a knock at the door.

Kagome opened the door to a Kitsune demon by the looks of her. She had the same poofy tail that Shippo had anyway. She had long pink hair and violet eyes. She wore a long dark blue Kimono with butterfly patterns and a silver obi. She bowed down slightly to Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence at the breakfast table and Lord Darien requested if you brought what he called 'chocolate syrup'." She whispered.

"Oh really? Great I'm starved. Come on Shippo." Kagome replied after digging through Darien's bag for the syrup grabbing Shippo's hand.

"Would you mind escorting us there? I have no idea where it is." Kagome asked as the kitsune demon only nodded.

"So uhm… what's your name?" Kagome asked her trying to kill the awkwardness that she felt towards the demon as they made there way through the halls.

"Airi." She whispered.

"That's a pretty name. Don't you think so Shippo?" Kagome asked him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure mama." Shippo replied as Airi looked down at Shippo in confusion.

Kagome looked back at Airi wondering what was wrong with her.

_"Darien_!" Shippo said happily looking up at a scowling Darien coming up towards them.

"Is there a problem, Airi?" Darien asked her as Kagome smiled up at him.

"Darien! How was your morning?" Kagome asked him happily.

"It sucked." Darien scowled again giving Kagome a hug and ruffling up Shippo's hair.

"I'll leave now your lordship." Airi replied bowing down and disappearing down the hall and around the corner.

"Why is she so quiet?" Kagome asked Darien as he grabbed her hand and lead them through the door where the breakfast was being served. Rin was already seated along with Lord Sesshomaru.

"At home Airi is a nice girl and all, but she tends to be a bit prejudice against humans because of what they did to her family." Darien replied as they took their seats.

"You look nice Lady Kagome, Rin likes your butterfly clip." Rin piped up as they started their meal.

"Thank you Rin." Kagome smiled at her as Sesshomaru ignored everybody while they ate.

"Here Shippo let me cut that for you." Darien replied cutting Shippo's pancakes.

"Thanks!" Shippo replied pilling tons of syrup on his pancakes.

"You're going to have to deal with Shippo when he gets hyper." Kagome commented as Darien put some chocolate syrup on Shippo's pancakes also.

Darien just grinned at her as Shippo put a mouth full of syrup and chocolate pancakes in his mouth.

"Oh don't be like that Kagome." Darien replied winking at her.

"Can Rin have some Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him hopefully.

"This Sesshomaru does not want you to become hyper, Rin." Sesshomaru replied as Rin sadden at this.

"Oh come on, a little bit of chocolate isn't going to get her hyper." Darien replied as Shippo grabbed more chocolate syrup from Darien and put it on his pancakes and eggs.

"Now Shippo, he's going to get hyper. Rin won't if she just puts a tea spoon of it on her food." Darien exclaimed as Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Very well." Sesshomaru replied wanting to drop the subject as Rin happily put a small amount of chocolate syrup on her pancakes.

"Mmm… this is good! Rin likes a lot!" Rin said happily.

Kagome shook her head in amusement. Darien was licking the chocolate off his fingers. Sesshomaru tried not to groan. Nobody had table manners apparently except for Kagome from what he saw. Shippo had started licking his plate copying Darien.

"_Shippo_!" Kagome scowled playfully whipping his face with a napkin. "You're such a bad example Darien."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed frowning.

Darien shrugged grinning licking his lips.

* * *

They finished their breakfast and went outside. Sesshomaru had some staffs with him. He handed one to Darien, Haruki, and Haruto. He threw one to Kagome and kept the last for himself. Shippo feeling left out sat sullenly by Rin whom was watching in excitement.

"What's this for?" Darien asked.

"To defend yourself," Sesshomaru told him. "We're going to be trying to '_tag'_ as you call it. As of right now, we're it and you're not." Sesshomaru leapt up and raised his staff high. He brought it down on Darien. Darien used his youkai strength and managed to deflect it.

Whump!

Darien spit out bits of dirt. "You shouldn't be so careless," Haruki chided. He had swept Darien's feet out from under him.

"What's the point of all this?" Darien asked fuming.

"To get you to think about who's around you," Sesshomaru told him. "If you can't tell where everyone is, you'll get tripped up by someone." He waved Haruki and Haruto away. "Fight with Haruki and Haruto awhile. We'll sit out."

Haruki, Haruto, and Darien squared off against each other. Kagome watched from the base of a nearby tree. Darien was okay against Haruto, but Haruki was giving him a hard time. Darien didn't know how to defend himself and Haruki was very good with a staff. Darien wasn't getting hurt '_that'_ badly; Haruto though knew how to pull the sting out of a swing and wasn't really hurting Darien.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked quietly.

"What do you want of this Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked not looking at her.

"Darien needs to know how to protect himself better, but he's always done fine before though only when he loses control of himself which isn't good. You know what I mean though don't you? Just like when InuYasha loses control of himself without the help oh his sword by his side?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "When has Darien lost control?"

"Well… usually it happens when he panics or when he's really angry." Kagome said as an afterthought.

"And what is it that you do when he loses control?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome frowned in thought. "Whatever I can do to calm him down. If I'm by Darien's side though his youkai rage only seems to last but a second, or if he hears my voice he seems to come out of it. Unless though I'm the one he is angry at then he has to calm himself down by his own will which has only happened once."

"He relies on you too much. As a youkai he should know better." Sesshomaru replied looking away from her and at the duel that Darien was fighting in.

Kagome looked up at him. "As a youkai? What would be different?"

"If you were to die he would go into a blood rage and kill anybody that he comes in contact with trying to fill in the void of losing you. He would be a monster and would careless about his destination on trying to save his families territory." Sesshomaru exclaimed as Kagome look sadden at this.

"So you believe that we should be apart?" Kagome whispered looking down at her wooden sandals.

Darien looked over towards Kagome and Sesshomaru briefly frowning feeling Kagome's distressed energy waves. What was Sesshomaru saying to her?

Sesshomaru looked back down at Kagome feeling her distress also.

"This Sesshomaru did not say as such." Sesshomaru replied as Kagome looked back up at him, her sapphire eyes getting watery. Sesshomaru hated that. He hated seeing Kagome cry and especially since he knew it was his doing. He hadn't meant to be ill mannered about it.

"Then what are you trying to say Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed silently and bent down towards Kagome inches away from her face.

"This Sesshomaru does not know. I did not mean to offend you. Darien just needs to learn how to control his inner demon better is all this Sesshomaru is trying to say." Sesshomaru whispered so quietly that only Kagome could hear as he gently put Kagome's strand of hair behind her ear as it came in front of her face.

Kagome was blushing pink. What was he doing?

"…uhm… right." Kagome mumbled nervously as her heart was beating out of control. Sesshomaru smirked and moved away from her and towards the duel.

"You have too much hair, you should cut that repulsive mess." Sesshomaru replied behind his back.

"What a jerk," Kagome whispered under her breath.

"This Sesshomaru heard that," Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice. Kagome quickly blushed a deep crimson before walking behind Sesshomaru.

'_Wait a second, was that a joke from Sesshomaru?'_ Kagome mused to herself.

Sesshoumaru was slightly shocked and amused by what he had just heard. She had called him a jerk; no one had done that in a while. He was tempted to smile, but forced the urge away as Kagome walked up beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that she was actually much more stunning up close. He shook his head to try and rid himself of the ridiculous thoughts of Kagome being stunning.

Haruto came to Sesshomaru's side leaving Haruki to fight Darien.

"Darien may be inexperienced, but he sure puts a lot into a swing."

"Too much for you, Haruto?" Sesshomaru replied.

Haruto waved a hand. "Never Milord."

"Watch out!" Haruki replied smirking as Darien was knocked up in the air towards Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Haruto. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and moved them out the way.

Kagome fumed at him. "What about Darien!" Kagome said racing towards him as Haruto smirked in amusement as Darien groaned in pain.

"That was a cheap shot." Darien muttered holding his stomach.

"I never said I was going to be fair." Haruki replied shrugging like it was no big deal. Kagome glared at him as she knelt down towards Darien, Shippo racing towards him also.

"Can you stand?" Kagome asked him putting her hand over Darien's where he was clutching his stomach.

Sesshomaru frowned as Kagome's hand started to glow pink over Darien's to his stomach. Darien jumped up brining Kagome up with him.

"Thanks love." Darien replied stretching.

Kagome looked aghast.

"I didn't mean to, I mean if I knew I could do that I would have done it, but I've never done that before." Kagome rambled on. Darien just grinned.

"You're a miko, that's what miko's do. They heal people and that's what you did, you healed me." Darien replied like it was so simple.

"Yes, but miko's don't heal demons, they heal humans." Haruki replied walking up to them, Shippo at Kagome's side and Rin at Sesshomaru's.

"That's not true. I healed Darien didn't I?" Kagome said defensively.

"Tell me miko, what is it in for you? Why do you aid Darien? Is it for lust?" Kagome slapped Haruki with a bit of her miko powers into it burning him.

Darien whistled.

"You asked for that dude."

"I do it because I '_love'_ Darien and I would always be there for him when he needs me most." Kagome said her miko powers flaring out again.

"You don't need to like me, you can hate me for all I care, but don't you dare pass judgment on my relationship with Darien you ass." Kagome snapped at him.

"Come on, how about we go somewhere where you can let go of that stem of yours." Darien replied holding on to Kagome's hand as Haruto flinched thinking that Darien was going to get purified by Kagome's miko energy, but nothing happened.

"Come on Shippo." Darien replied as they went through the forest.

"Haruto." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yes Milord." Haruto asked him.

"Take Haruki to get healed immediately, that will be all for today." Sesshomaru replied as Rin looked up at Sesshomaru in confusion.

"Is Lady Kagome dangerous Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him.

"Only to ones she sees as a threat, Rin. Head back inside." Sesshomaru replied as Rin did as she was told.

Sesshomaru made his slow progress into the forest.


	8. Truth be Told

**Demonfox48200924: **I'm glade. I tired to update anyway.

**The-black-rose-is-mine-alon: **Kagome is getting stronger in her abilities and in the future chapters. Glade you like it so far.

**Vanilla: **thanks

**Bankotsu'sAngel: **Really? You're making me blush. Thank you.

**KaijuuRebellionCD1: **Lol. I love your comments; I look forward to them. Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.

**InuTaiyoukaiGalOfDarkAndLig: **I don't really know how to answer that. There's going to be interaction with them of course, but love… I don't want to mislead you but I don't really want to say either.

**Kaggyzfan4eva: **You'll just have to see!

**Its that chik: **Yes Kagome is going to get stronger. She has to be if she wants to help beat Naraku. Thanks for the review.

**Kunoichikagi: **Nothing much really I don't think. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! I loved them.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Truth be Told**

Darien had his hands on Kagome's shoulders, checking her over for wounds,

"Are you hurt? Are you all right?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one that was getting brutally beaten by that 'Haruki'" Kagome replied scowling.

"I was not getting _'brutally beaten'_ as you put it, I was just warming up is all. I would've had him." Darien replied as Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Right." Kagome muttered.

Darien studied Kagome for a moment before looking down at Shippo.

"Shippo, why don't you go hide somewhere so Kagome can find you." Darien said to him as Shippo perked up.

"We're going to play hide and seek?" Shippo asked excitedly jumping up and down.

"Yup and Kagome is it. I'm gonna help her out a bit on sensing things, but she's gonna try to find you on her own. Are you ready?" Darien asked him as Shippo nodded and ran away.

When Darien was sure Shippo was at a far distance he started walking along with Kagome.

"This will help Shippo burn off a bit of that hyper frenzied in him." Darien commented as Kagome nodded in understanding.

"You know, Haruki will be fine. Stop worrying about it." Darien replied as Kagome looked down in shame.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." Kagome whispered.

Darien shrugged.

"He shouldn't have belittled you like that. What's done is done. You can make amends with him if you want. I don't really care, but if you're feeling guilty about it by all means apologize." Darien said to her as Kagome sighed.

"I'll apologize." Kagome replied.

"Okay, well anyway, lets stop a second," Darien replied stopping, Kagome along with him, "close your eyes and relax, let your body go limp."

Kagome did as he said. As soon as she relaxed she began feeling weird. It kind of astonished her at all the energy waves and sounds she could hear and feel by just relaxing her body. It seemed to come naturally to her. She could feel Darien next to her by his energy wave; it was glowing around her like in a protective barrier between the two of them.

"I can feel you." Kagome whispered.

"Good, now open your eyes." Darien replied as Kagome did so looking confused at the lost of energy wave she had felt from Darien.

"You don't feel me anymore do you?" Darien asked her, as Kagome shucked her head no.

Darien smirked at this. He leaned down and slowly kissed Kagome on her lips. Kagome felt it again the warm energy wave from Darien. She opened her eyes and saw the light blue energy coming from Darien and the pink one coming from her. Darien parted from her as Kagome blushed.

"Your energy wave is a light blue." Kagome said as Darien nodded.

"You're getting there. You let your emotions, your feelings, guide you to me, which is good in a sense, but if you want to find an enemy than you are going to need more of your intuition. Can you feel Shippo?" Darien asked her as Kagome closed her eyes and let her body relax.

Kagome frowned a bit. She could feel a lot of energy waves from demons everywhere. She did feel a particular one, a powerful one of a dark blue energy wave, but it wasn't Shippo's. It was like Darien's but not exactly. Wait a second; was Sesshomaru around spying on them?

"What is it?" Darien asked her watching Kagome's features scowling.

"I think I feel Sesshomaru." Kagome said opening her eyes as Darien smiled.

"You're a natural. I noticed Sesshomaru following us awhile back, but I didn't think you were going to be able to sense him also, but you surely did."

"And yet you can not find the kitsune. Such a waste of talent that most miko's are able to comprehend." Sesshomaru replied coming out of the shadows.

Darien gave him a harsh glare, "You know, you're quite a likable fellow until you open your big mouth."

"Hmm…" was all Sesshomaru commented looking quite bored with the two of them.

"I never said that I couldn't feel Shippo." Kagome mumbled walking ahead feeling insulted.

"Is there something you want?" Darien asked Sesshomaru as he started following them down the grassy pathway.

"This Sesshomaru can go anywhere he chooses fit." Sesshomaru replied as Kagome rolled her eyes. She could tell Sesshomaru was trying to annoy Darien on purpose and Darien was taking the bait.

"Well '_This'_ Darien doesn't want your presence around." Darien snapped at him as the came up to a field of flowers and Shippo jumping up in the air trying to catch the butterflies.

Before Sesshomaru could even retort something very, very, '_very'_ out of the ordinary happened.

**Ring….**

**Ring….**

**Ring….**

"Is that your cell phone?" Kagome asked Darien shocked as Shippo looked up at the commotion.

Sesshomaru looked down at Darien annoyed at the irritating noise.

Darien frowned putting his cell phone on speaker so that Kagome and Sesshomaru could listen before answering it.

"Hello?" Darien answered.

"_Hi Darien!_ My birthday is in _ten days_! Did you get my presents yet?" a cute little child voice asked as Darien grinned.

"Oh, I got you something Yuji."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Yuji sighed in exasperation. "It can't be nothing!"

Darien ginned again while Sesshomaru looked questionably at both Darien and Kagome as Shippo came up to them.

"Why can't it be nothing?" Darien asked him teasingly.

"Because! Something is not _nothing_!" A slight whine could be heard at the end of the sentence.

Darien just laughed.

"You'll find out when it's your birthday pip-squeak."

You could tell that Yuji was pouting on the other end of the phone.

"_Oookay_, but it better be really cool."

"Oh well of course it will be. I wouldn't be your favorite brother in the world if it wasn't." Darien commented as Kagome smiled at him.

"You're my only brother Darien." Yuji replied laughing.

"Daddy wanted to talk to you, but your cell phone wasn't working when he tried to call you, but it is now, but Daddy isn't home." Yuji replied as Darien frowned.

"Are you using the cell phone I got you Yuji?" Darien asked him.

"_Duuuuhhh_!"

Darien rolled his eyes.

"What did Dad want?" Darien asked him.

"I don't know! I have to got potty so I'll let Daddy know that your cell phone is working, bye Darien!" Yuji replied hanging up just as Darien's cell phone went totally dead as if it was never working in the first place and Darien imagined it.

"Is Yuji InuYasha's reincarnation?" Shippo asked Kagome as she nodded yes.

"Wow! How old is he? He sounded really young." Shippo asked.

"Yuji is turning five pretty soon." Darien replied pocketing his cell phone.

"Darien?" Kagome questioned him uncertainly as Darien shrugged confused himself.

"What is it?" Shippo asked confused between the looks on Darien's and Kagome's face. Sesshomaru had to admit himself that this whole thing was confusing him also. What was that thing that Darien used? What was going on?

"Well first of all. My cell phone-" Darien pulled out his chocolate cell phone, "hasn't been working since '_somebody'_ pushed me in the waterfall making it positively impossible to work. Secondly, I haven't charged my cell phone since I arrived here so it should _really_ not be working even if somehow my cell is waterproof. Thirdly I'm in the feudal era, which should make it impracticable for my cell phone to work since it has not been invented yet. Therefore my cell phone should not have been ringing, and there shouldn't have been no possible way for Yuji to call me, that's, well, impossible." Darien finished.

"This _'cell phone'_, you call it, it connected you to your younger sibling in the future?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Yea, but it shouldn't have." Darien replied shrugging.

"Perhaps you and your brother share a strong bond that withstands barriers of time." Sesshomaru commented heading back the way they came.

"Hey! You can't just follow us then leave us!" Darien said as Sesshomaru kept walking. Darien huffed in annoyance.

"Shippo, it's almost lunch time, why don't you follow Sesshomaru back to the castle?" Darien said to him as Shippo looked up at him appalled.

"Come on, he's just another version of me." Darien exclaimed as Shippo muttered under his breath.

Darien laughed, patting the boy on the head one last time before shooing him into the direction of the demon Lord. Lord Sesshomaru looked at the boy and told him to hurry up.

Kagome looked up at Darien wondering why he sent Shippo away.

"I don't like the way Sesshomaru's been looking at you." Darien scowled as Kagome blushed.

"Darien! Grow up." Kagome snapped at him as Darien folded his arms to his chest.

"What Darien? What brought this on?" Kagome said mockingly.

"Call it intuition if you must, but I know something isn't right with him. If we're anything alike then he's going to slowly become infatuated with you and that must simply not happen." Darien exclaimed his eyes slightly becoming red.

"Lord Sesshomaru hates my guts and had just called me repulsive so it's more than likely that he'll never become infatuated with me." Kagome said rolling her eyes as Darien growled.

"HE WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU!" Darien said shocked. "I'll KILL HIM!"

"What part of _repulsive_ did you not understand?" Kagome asked him bemused.

"Kagome, he was '_flirting'_ with you! How can you not see it?" Darien asked her aghast.

"Sorry, what's wrong with _me_? A guy calls me repulsive and I don't even have the decency to get all giddy about it." Kagome replied sarcastically walking away but Darien stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Earlier today Sesshomaru said something to you that made you upset, what was it? What did he say to you?" Darien asked her as Kagome looked down at her wooden sandals.

"It was nothing Darien… honestly." Kagome whispered as Darien looked at her disbelieving her words.

"Darien—"

"I can't stand to see you treated bad, I'll beat Sesshomaru's arrogant ass for you if I have to even if it means I get beaten to death. It's just… I couldn't stand being without you Kagome. I'm sorry if I get jealous at times over my own reincarnation which is silly." Darien replied sheepishly shrugging.

Kagome looked down again guiltily then back up at Darien in his golden eyes, which were, sadden.

"My love, it's all for you Darien. I like you just the way you are. We can work without the perks just you and me, we'll work it out 'til we get it right." Kagome smiled as Darien gathered her into an embrace.

"I just get scared sometimes, you know? That I'll lose your love." Darien whispered to her squeezing her.

"You're just going to have to trust us, Darien. That's all I can offer for you at this point." Kagome smiled sadly. Did she even trust their love together?

Darien squeezed her humming soothingly to her.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

Sesshomaru kept walking even though Darien was trying to call him back.

"Shippo, it's almost lunch time, why don't you follow Sesshomaru back to the castle?" Darien said to him. Sesshomaru could only guess that the kitsune was shocked by Darien's words.

"Come on, he's just another version of me." Darien exclaimed as Shippo muttered under his breath; what, Sesshomaru couldn't quite hear, though he did hear his footsteps behind him walking behind him timidly. Not wanting Shippo to get lost told him to hurry up next to him so he could keep Shippo in his sight.

"Why does Kagome keep you around?" Sesshomaru asked Shippo as he jumped slightly at being talked to unexpectedly.

"Uhm… well my parents died and InuYasha and Kagome help me take revenged on the 'Thunder brothers' for my parents. I didn't have anywhere else to go and so Kagome took me in. She adopted me." Shippo replied as Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"She took you in? A demon none the less." Sesshomaru replied after a moment.

"Yes, Kagome is really nice." Shippo commented.

"She is unlike any other miko nor human I have ever met." Sesshomaru replied after a while.

"Oh so you like Kagome." Shippo exclaimed.

Sesshomaru growled.

"Nonsense."

"I'm a child, not a moron, you like Kagome." Shippo replied like it was so simple.

"This Sesshomaru does not like _humans_." Sesshomaru objected.

"You like Rin, she's human." Shippo said smirking at a glaring Sesshomaru when inwardly he wanted to run far away from him and the look he was giving him.

"It's not like I said you were in love with her. I… I was just joking?" Shippo said as Sesshomaru ignored him as Shippo let out a breath of relief thanking all the gods that were out there that he didn't die by the hands of Sesshomaru at that moment.

* * *

Airi looked up as Sesshomaru walked in on her treating Haruki. She put the white bandages down on the table beside the bed Haruki was laying on by the bowl of water and bowed down to Sesshomaru.

"What is the condition on Haruki?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"Milord, let me first say that no one in your care has ever seriously gotten this injured in such a dispute. All I could do was heal a few bruises, a little blood, but the burns, only a miko could heal. Theirs nothing life threatening going to happen to Haruki though milord." Airi replied looking up and frowning.

"Good." Sesshomaru drawled on looking at the sleeping Haruki on the bed.

"Milord, Haruto didn't tell me what happened to cause this to Haruki. The miko tried to kill him though didn't she?" Airi asked as Sesshomaru glared at her slightly.

"And if she did?" Sesshomaru asked her wondering what her answer would be.

Airi looked away.

"I do not wish to question your motives milord, but if she did which is more than likely what happened she should not be allowed to stay here. Her kind knows nothing but to kill demons in sight, nothing more." Airi whispered as Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Airi do not mix up your hatred for the humans who killed your parents to the ones who didn't. Haruki brought this upon himself, nothing more." Sesshomaru replied taking his leave as Airi looked distrustfully behind him.


	9. The Unforeseen

**Author's Note:** Okay. Here is how the story is going to go. It was a tie on both ends half want Darien/ Kagome and the other half want Sesshomaru/ Kagome. So I'm just going to have it a love triangle kind of thing till the end of the story where you see why and how Sesshomaru got a reincarnation. I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted but hey both sides win don't they? Oh and thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

**The Unforeseen**

A faint scent stopped Kagome in her tracks as she and Darien were walking back to Sesshomaru's mansion for lunch. It was already dissipating, but there was no mistaking who it belonged to.

"Darien," Kagome whispered frozen to the spot.

Darien took a step backwards taking a look around the trees as he watched the leaves turn black and then immediately Darien stilled as the dark scent hit his senses. The faintness of the scent suggest that had been deliberately masked but he was not gullible enough to be fooled to easily.

Naraku.

Darien's nose twitched.

"What? Has Narkau found his way through Sesshomaru's barrier?" Kagome asked, wondering what else Darien had detected.

"No… but he's getting there. Come on get on my back." Darien said as Kagome did so.

"You're way faster than InuYasha." Kagome commented laying her head on his back as Darien raced through the forest pathway.

"I might just even surpass Sesshomaru." Darien replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You know, the sibling rivalry between InuYasha and Sesshomaru is just childish and now you. I mean I don't know why InuYasha is fighting with Sesshomaru for? It's definitely not over Tetsusaiga. So what is it? Why are _you_ fighting with Sesshomaru?"

"Keh! He's just such an annoyance."

"Sesshomaru could have just refused to help you train. It makes me think that he's not as bad as you would like to think."

Muttering under his breath, Darien kept running at youkai speed. It was a sure sign that Darien felt uncomfortable about Sesshomaru.

Kagome smirked mischievously. "You just don't want to admit it, do you?"

"_Admit what_?"

"That you like Sesshomaru." Darien abruptly stopped making both of them fall to the ground.

"Darien!" Kagome scowled but Darien ignored her standing back up and stretching out his hands only to touch an invisible barrier fifty feet away from Sesshomaru's gates.

"Oh no…" Kagome whispered.

* * *

"So, you sensed his presence as well?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sesshomaru had a meeting with Kouga and had invited him for lunch to talk. Shippo wouldn't eat till Darien and Kagome showed up. Rin was happily eating her rice and soup.

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, but not recently. I think he's masking his scent with something."

"Indeed."

"I have a feeling he's still around. My tribe and I have actually been out there to look for him. I've heard that Kagome's gang, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku are not doing so well against his forces." Kouga replied.

"The kitsune is too young to be doing such things and the humans are way to weak," Sesshoumaru stated coldly. Although he was aware of the taijiya and the houshi's skills, it was clear to him that their human needs would hamper the speed of travel.

A small smile lifted a corner of Kouga's lips. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot you're like that. But these humans…they're not weak."

"You will find Naraku faster without them."

Kouga shook his head as Shippo scowled. "Kagome can detect jewel shards. We need to have her around."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in a small nod. After all the training, she should be able to do more than that. And he had every intention of taking advantage of it.

"The miko will be able to protect herself sufficiently. She is not without resources."

Surprise flashed across Kouga's face, warning Sesshoumaru that he had said too much. Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru waited for the inevitable question.

"I would ask you how you knew that, but I guess you must have fought at some point in the past."

"Perhaps." The taiyoukai fell silent in thought, and then he continued, "What are your plans?"

The prince looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't have any great plans on how to take Naraku down, except just to find him and kill him."

Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to groan. Clearly, Kouga shared more with Inuyasha than just the puzzling affinity for human beings. "That would be inadequate for one such as Naraku," he said meaningfully and watched as the wolf prince bristled.

"You got a better idea, Sesshoumaru?" Kouga challenged.

He had. However, he had no intention of sharing his strategies with others. Divulging his plans might mean that they would end up getting in his way. Regardless, the wolf prince should be made aware that Naraku could not be simply brought down by brute force alone. Strategies had to be made and backed-up with contingency plans.

"It would be wise to come up with a strategy to bring Naraku down," Sesshoumaru remarked.

Kouga stared at him in confusion. "Wasn't that what I just said? Find him and just kill him."

It occurred to Sesshoumaru that the wolf tribe must have been extremely lucky if all they did was charge blindly into battle without any advance plans, let alone contingency plans. But then again, his worthless half-brother had been doing the same as well. And the hanyou was still alive.

"That had not worked for the last four years," Sesshoumaru pointed out dryly. "It is time to rethink your strategies."

Kouga's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling me, Sesshoumaru? You have some sort of plan, don't you?"

Not a single muscle moved on the taiyoukai face as he replied, "This Sesshoumaru does not share his strategies."

Kouga snorted. "Then what am I here for?"

Sesshoumaru kept his expression bland as he studied the prince. "To ascertain your position."

Surprise flared on Kouga's face before comprehension dawned, and then it was immediately replaced with righteous intendance.

"Are you suspecting me of helping Naraku?" he flared up heatedly.

Having obtained the answer he was searching for from Kouga's affronted expression, Sesshoumaru just inclined his head.

"It is clear that you're not. This Sesshoumaru needs to be certain, considering the proximity of your territory with the Western Lands."

Frowning darkly, Kouga bit out, "You're one distrustful youkai, you know that?"

"A trait which serves this Sesshoumaru well."

Kouga's lips twitched, but then frowned as Sesshomaru got up from his seat and looked out the windows to see a wave of purple poisonous fog come from his forest.

Rin and Shippo watched in surprise as Sesshomaru raced off, Kouga racing after him, Rin looked to Shippo, hoping his sensitive nose could explain the two demons rapid retreat. Shippo sniffed at the air cautiously before frowning then shrugging.

"Lord Sesshomaru's barrier is way to strong for me to sense anything going on outside his home."

"Oh well, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will be back with us." Rin replied going back to her breakfast as Shippo sighed and left the room heading back towards his bedroom that Sesshomaru proved.

* * *

All of a sudden both Darien and Kagome could hear the buzzing of some insects swiftly approaching them. Kagome turned her head to the direction of where the annoying noise was coming from and realized that it was Naraku's poisonous insects!

Kagome immediately got up, no weapons at hand and now she was inwardly panicking along with Darien. They just weren't ready yet.

A figure walked out of the mist, trying to intimidate Darien and Kagome with each step, which seemed to be going slower and slower. Once coming closer, the figure turned out to be a man in a baboon coat that was drained of color.

Darien snarled keeping Kagome hidden as he went in front of her.

"Why the hell are you here?"

The sinister laugh came out of his mouth. "Young pup, is this how you greet me? Just like your father I presume."

Darien stared straight in Naraku's red eyes and snorted.

"Why don't we go dine someplace nice since you came here to talk? I know a nice little place down by the waterfalls." Darien said sarcastically.

"You are clever, aren't you?" Naraku chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Darien asked him, coldly.

"Why are you?" Naraku said back in the same tone.

* * *

The gentle breeze of the warm June air from the open window stirred the pink locks of a slightly biter, but yet warm spirited teenage girl, who was healing Haruki, the bear demon whom was wide awake and annoyed by her presence.

"Are you hungry?" Airi asked Haruki as he laid in bed looking up the ceiling.

"_No_" Haruki replied losing his temper.

"Do you need a blanket?"

"No!"

"Oh well...Do you want to bathe?"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID KID! NO!!!!!!!" Haruki shouted as Airi fumed and marched out the door slamming it behind her.

Airi not looking where she was going bumped into somebody.

"Shippo! You scared me! What are you doing here? Where is that toad? He's supposed to keep an eye on you along with Rin. And Lord Sesshomaru?"

Shippo frowned then shrugged picking himself up.

"He ran off after looking out the window along with Kouga." Shippo replied moving around Airi.

"Wait. Shippo, why do you hang around that human?" Airi asked him as Shippo turned around and stared at her.

"She's my Okaasan. She loves me." Shippo replied like it was so obvious then turned the corner and was gone.

"Your mother? A human?" Airi whispered to herself.


	10. Naraku Intervenes

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Can you believe that I have 100? Wow! Awsome! Sorry for the late arrival, and I'm sorry if this story short.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Naraku Intervenes**

* * *

"InuYasha, where exactly are we going?" Miroku asked for Sango whom didn't want to talk to InuYasha after he invited Kikyo to travel with them to find the remainder jewel shards.

"We are going to the West." Kikyo replied answering for InuYasha as they walked their way through the thick forest.

"Why the West? Are we going to see Kagome?" Miroku asked hopefully as Sango looked up to see InuYasha's response along with Kilala whom was lying on Sango's shoulder.

"Feh, a mere coincidence." InuYasha replied as his face turned a bit pink when Kikyo turned to look at him.

"I believe that Naraku and Kagome have the last reminder jewel shards with them and when both halves are put together they will be jointed again." Kikyo exclaimed as Miroku looked thoughtful at this aspect.

"And how would '_you'_ know this?" Sango said with a bit of hatred in her words as Kikyo turned to look at her emotionless.

"I've noticed Naraku's behavior as of lately. He's becoming reckless; I think he knows that Kagome has the last reminder jewel shards along with the wolf demon. He hasn't had any luck on finding any more jewel shards." Kikyo finished as Sango looked at her suspiciously.

"_Course_." Sango muttered so that only Miroku heard, InuYasha probably heard also.

The group continued to walk onward silently not talking amongst each other, the trees around them giving everything an ominous feeling. Sango couldn't help but think about Kagome and how she would feel when she saw them with Kikyo. She hated InuYasha at that moment. What was he thinking? _That sum bag!_ She knew he was doing it out of pure spite, she just knew it!

"Sango, calm down, everybody can feel your hatred that you're flaring out. Just let things be for now." Miroku whispered to Sango as she just glared at the back of Kikyo's back and didn't comment at Miroku's words. Kilala had jumped on Miroku's shoulders rather than staying on Sango's.

Kikyo just smirked out at Sango's displeasure as Miroku tried to comfort Sango by holding her hand as they walked abnormally closely together while Sango kept her glare at Kikyo's and InuYasha's backs.

'_So long since I have felt the warmth of another...it will be heaven to get my soul back from Kagome.'_ Kikyo thought angrily turning towards InuYasha.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Darien asked him, coldly.

"Why are you?" Naraku said back in the same tone.

Kagome knew they were in 'very' big trouble and it seemed like Darien knew it to by trying to buy them some time till Sesshomaru showed up which they both could feel his presence coming near them along with Kouga's. Kagome found that weird, what was Kouga doing here? Maybe she didn't sense who it really was right.

Naraku turned away from Darien in a sneer and looked at Kagome as if contemplating her. He was looking at her up and down making Darien growl heatedly as his eyes went back and forth to golden and of red.

"Nice to see you in kimono's Kagome, but I must say I would still rather prefer your other outfit that showed your skin more, wouldn't you agree?" Naraku asked Darien as he was seething, his eyes turned fully red now.

"Damn…" Kagome whispered still trying to get through the barrier that Naraku put up as Darien extended his claws charging at Naraku as he laughed in glee backing away from Darien.

Kagome turned back to Darien trying claw at Naraku and Naraku sending his poisonous bees at both Darien and Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kagome jumped and turned around to see Kouga and Sesshomaru on the other side of the barrier. Kagome turned back around as she felt the bees nearing her and ducked as it came charging at her and hit the barrier instead. Where Darien was, Kagome had no idea.

Kouga had jumped back but the bees didn't go beyond the barrier. Sesshomaru growled at this not having the slightest clue how Naraku could have done this without him knowing. The purple poisonous fog was growing around Kagome and she couldn't see Sesshomaru or Kouga anymore but she could still feel their presence. Kagome not knowing what else to do decided to just try to run through the fog and trying to find Darien through the mist.

"Kagome, '_no'_. Don't move." Sesshomaru growled trying not to bring out his fear in his voice but Kagome had not heard his words as she raced though the fog coughing a little along the way as the poison was getting to her.

"Sesshomaru, what… can you break the barrier?" Kouga asked panicking.

"Naraku shouldn't have been able to place a barrier on my lands. Only somebody from within my home could have given permission to Naraku to do so." Sesshomaru said frowning extending his poisonous claws.

"So one of your allies have betrayed you! That's just wonderful! Any idea's _who_?" Kouga asked furiously as Sesshomaru slashed the barrier only cracking it.

"This Sesshomaru has an idea." Sesshomaru growled bringing out Tokijin.

* * *

The earth shucked, as there was a great explosion from afar in the deep dark mysterious forest. InuYasha tensed up.

"What was that?" Sango asked out loud as Kikyo looked up at the clouds to see Naraku's poisonous bees flying around.

"Naraku is near." Miroku exclaimed as InuYasha left the others behind and raced through the forest.

"InuYasha! _We need to stick together_!" Miroku called after him, but InuYasha was too far ahead to take in Miroku's words.

"Kilala!" Sango said as Kilala immediately jumped from Mirkou's shoulders and turned into a great youkai cat. Sango got onto Kilala's back grabbing Miroku's hand, helping him onto Kilala as she rose up into the air and chased after InuYasha. Kikyo looked after them frowning but made her way slowly into the woods without a care.

'_Kagome… I'm coming.'_ Was all InuYasha could think of as he smelt Kagome's blood in the air.

InuYasha was so observed on trying to find Kagome through the thick forest that he didn't even realize that he had raced through a barrier in the process knocking somebody down through the muddled purple poisonous fog.

"_Dammit_! WINDSCAR!" InuYasha shouted.

Darien coughed thankfully as InuYasha cleared up the air around them. Darien tried to get back up after InuYasha knocked him over but found that he could not, he wanted to find Kagome, but the poison was far into him and he past out on the forest ground out of exhaustion.

InuYasha looked down at whom he thought was Sesshomaru, but at closer inspection noticed that he was two inches shorter, had no markings on his face, and he had a heart locket around his neck and knew it couldn't have been Sesshomaru but of Darien. InuYasha was at an inner conflict, what should he do? Should he leave Darien to try to find Kagome? This wasn't his cold-hearted brother though so he couldn't muster the heart to leave Darien, yet he needed to find Kagome.

* * *

'_I can't see… or breath, where's my bow and arrow when I need it?'_ Kagome thought to herself as she stopped running blindly into the fog out of breath just as somebody touched her shoulder.

Kagome let out a high pitched scream punching whoever it was in their stomach with her elbow and twisting around lowering down by knocking the person over with her feet. When Kagome heard the person fall with a 'thud' she tried to make another blind run for it but just as she was about to somebody grabbed her around the waist placing there hand over her mouth and pushing her closer to their chest.

"Silence, Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as Kagome relaxed somewhat a bit relived just as Sesshomaru released his hand from Kagome's mouth.

"Arigato, Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed happily as Kouga handed Kagome's bow and arrows smirking sheepishly as Sesshomaru reluctantly released Kagome of his hold.

"Sorry about that." Kagome said as Kouga rubbed his bruised stomach.

"It's nothing."

"I have no idea where Darien or Naraku is." Kagome said arching her bow up to the sky then releasing her arrow as is glowed pink clearing the air a little.

"This Sesshomaru will get Darien. Get inside the castle." Sesshomaru ordered as Kagome frowned.

"Sesshomaru broke the barrier that the damned Naraku put up." Kouga seethed.

"So that was the explosion I heard?" Kagome asked impressed.

Just then Bankotsu and Jakotsu appeared before them, but that was impossible, they were dead!

"Naraku's puppets." Kouga growled as Jakotsu's retractable sword Jakotsutō swung towards Kouga and Bankotsu's wield his giant halberd Banryū at Sesshomaru.

"Naraku's poisonous insects!" Kagome cried as a whole wave of them came straight towards them as Kagome notched another arrow, drew the string back to her cheek and let the arrow fly towards its targets. Kagome's aim was true and the blast of her purification energy turned the wave of insects nothing but dust.

"_Ahhh!"_ Kagome screamed as Naraku came up towards her and aimed his tentacles through Kagome's stomach, Kagome's blood spilling everywhere.

"_Kagome_!" Kouga cried punching Naraku's puppet in the face.

Sesshomaru sliced Bankotsu in half without a thought and used teleportation with Tōkijin converting Sesshomaru into pure red energy, while slicing through Naraku in his pathway, but it seem that it was also a puppet. While Kouga was still fighting the puppet Jakotsu Sesshomaru kneeled down towards Kagome as she was breathing heavily eyes glazed over. Sesshomaru genteelly picked up Kagome and put her in his arms bridal style.

"Kouga, stopping playing around and kill the annoying thing." Sesshomaru growled as Kouga glared at him half annoyed.

"I'm trying you prick!" Kouga snapped at him as Kouga finally ripped Jakotsu's head off as it turned into dust before his feet.

"Milord!" Haruto and Haruki came running towards them.

"Haruki put the barriers back up and make sure Naraku nor his minions can break through again."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Haruto, lead InuYasha and Darien back into the castle, I will deal with them shortly."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Haruto bowed and went into the forest to retrieve InuYasha and Darien.

"InuYasha? What's he doing here?" Kouga asked confused.

"Take Kagome inside and keep guard of her." Sesshomaru ordered handing Kagome over to Kouga as Sesshomaru went deeper inside the forest.

"Where are you going?" Kouga shouted after him but Sesshomaru was gone.

* * *

**A/N **this is short huh? 


	11. Strength & Loyalty

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awsome! I'm your biggest fan!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

**Strength and Loyalty**

* * *

Kouga raced in Sesshomaru's mansion with an injured Kagome in his arms. What was more important to Sesshomaru than of Kagome? What was he doing? Kagome's blood was already seeping through her clothing to his chest. Just as Kouga was getting more frustrated by the second Shippo came out of nowhere by his side, worry oh his tear stricken face.

"Where did you come from?" Kouga asked him as Shippo looked on the verge of ushering more tears at the sight of Kagome.

"I-I sm-smelt mama's blood." Shippo said sniffing as Kouga looked apprehensive at the crying kitsune.

"Stop crying and calm down. Where's the healer?" Kouga asked him as Shippo rubbed his eyes whipping the tears away.

"Airi is a healer in training, but she doesn't really like Kagome though. I think the other healer is injured or something like that from what Rin told me." Kouga frowned at this.

"Take me to the room." Kouga ordered as Shippo did so running off through the halls with Kouga at his wake.

"Where's Darien?" Shippo asked turning a corner.

"Hell if I know, he just disappeared, but Sesshomaru said something about InuYasha being with Darien." Kouga replied as Shippo abruptly stopped in front of two large polished joined wooden oak doors.

"This is it." Shippo replied as Kouga pushed the doors open.

Upon opening the door there were three servants, two women and one man in the middle of what looked like an argument.

The man was a kitsune demon, long blue hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black kimono like the rest of the servants. He was clutching white towels in his hand glaring at the two women. The women in the room were cat demons, one of them had red hair in a ponytail and green eyes while the other had short black hair and yellow eyes. They were both hissing at the kitsune bed sheets in their hands.

"If Airi doesn't like what you're saying she'll stick her fingers in her ears and start singing '_Lalala, I can't hear you!' _as loud as she can." The red haired cat demon exclaimed turning her head towards the two demons that came in along with the other two with her.

"Who's injured?" The kitsune asked pushing the cat demons out of his way as the woman with the black hair made a face at him behind his back.

"Real mature Kohana." The kitsune replied looking at Kagome as Kohana hissed back in response.

"This is the miko?" The kitsune asked taking two steps back from Kagome.

"What are you, a coward Kenshin after all your talk about social equality?" The red haired woman asked him in amusement as they group watched Kouga laid Kagome on the bed. Kouga turned around on them.

"Heal Kagome." Kouga ordered as the two woman looked up at Kenshin, Kouga and Shippo doing the same.

"I… uhm—" Kenshin started coughing making both woman roll their eyes.

"Mama wont hurt you Kenshin, she's really nice if you get to know her. Please help her." Shippo pleaded with him as Kenshin couldn't help but feel guilty now.

"So the rumors are true? She is your mother? Airi wasn't lying?" Kohana asked Shippo as he nodded.

"Ha, _told ya_!" Airi exclaimed coming into the room as Kouga started to get impatient.

"_Kagome is dieing!__Somebody_ HELP HER! _NOW_!" Kouga shouted starling everyone.

"Right, Kohana, Noyoko, would you two get me the ointments in the cabinets? Kenshin, could you '_try'_ to make yourself by getting me some water? Shippo, would you mind getting me something to wrap this wound up? Oh and Kouga, go away." Airi replied shooing him away as he scowled.

"I thought I was the healer in charge here." Kenshin muttered as Airi raised her eyebrows at him.

"You don't know how to deal with mikos like I do. You weren't trained in that position like I was. Kouga, are you still here? What part of _'go away'_ did you not under stand?" Airi asked rounding on him.

"Sesshomaru told me to keep guard—"

"And you can do that outside the door." Airi exclaimed as Kouga frowned but left shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you Airi." Shippo whispered awkwardly as Airi shrugged her shoulders opening a layer of Kagome's Kimono to get a better look at her wound.

"Kagome must have a really big heart if she cares enough to adopt you as her son." Airi replied as Shippo smiled sadly.

"Let's hope that it'll stay that way for your case." Noyoko exclaimed as she and Kohana came back with the ointments.

* * *

(**A/N** Have you guessed who betrayed Sesshomaru yet?) 

InuYasha banged his head against the tree for about five minutes still trying to decide what to do. Pro: Kagome would be saved, Con: Darien would be left out in the wilderness left to die. InuYasha screamed out in frustration as a heard of Naraku's poisonous insects came towards him and Darien.

"WINDSCAR!" InuYasha shouted as no poisonous insects were left in sight.

"Half-breeds these days." Haruto came out of the shadows towards InuYasha.

"Haruto? Or is Haruki? Feh, I don't care, just take care of Darien while I go look for Kagome." InuYasha left a blink of an eye before Haruto could say a word.

"No problem." Haruto replied frowning down at Darien as he slightly twitched on the ground.

"You know what to do Haruto, why are you hesitating?" A voice said inside Haruto's head.

"No it isn't right." Haruto replied backing away from Darien as Sesshomaru watched up in the tress.

'_Haruto… I knew you were acting strangely.'_ Sesshomaru mused frowning as Haruto kept racking his head with his fist.

"Do you not want a human free world, Haruto? Did you not see what the miko did to your brother? Do you not understand what keeping Darien alive would mean if he and the miko mate?" Haruto slowly pulled out his sword towards Darien.

Sesshomaru had seen enough and was racing towards Haruto and Darien but got intercepted by InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru! _You asshole!_ Why are you hiding up a tree? Where's _Kagome_! I can't smell her scent—"

"_Inu_—" Sesshomaru was about snap at InuYasha to get out of his way but was interrupted by a gust of wind and electricity blowing their way. Was he too late? Sesshomaru pushed InuYasha roughly to the ground as he held out Tokijin, making a barrier for InuYasha and himself.

When the debris where gone, Sesshomaru rushed over towards Darien, InuYasha not to far behind. Sesshomaru came to the scene with Darien still laying unconscious on the ground only there was a pink barrier around him, it seemed to come from Darien's golden heart locket which was glowing around his neck Sesshomaru noticed astonished.

"Haruto! _You coward_! How could you?" InuYasha shouted brining out his blade as Haruto lay on the ground injured a few feet away from Darien. Before Haruto could retort Naraku, or 'puppet' Naraku came to the scene and grabbed Haruto and both of them disappeared in purple fog.

"Dammit! _What the hell is going on_?" InuYasha shouted frustrated as Sesshomaru gathered Darien over his shoulder as Darien's barrier went down around him.

"Come." Was all Sesshomaru said to InuYasha as he was furious at being ordered around.

"_Now_, InuYasha." Sesshomaru ordered disappearing in the forest as InuYasha sulked behind him slightly shocked that Sesshomaru had said his name instead of calling him half-breed.

"What are we going to do about Haruto?" InuYasha asked outraged.

"Naraku will deal with him." Sesshomaru replied with difficulty, Haruto was his best companion, what had posse him so?

"Did you come here alone?" Sesshomaru asked InuYasha changing the subject as InuYasha stopped abruptly.

"I forgot, the others—"

"They wont be able to get through, they are not blood related. Wait till morning to retrieve them." Sesshomaru replied as Darien reflexively moved his head closer towards Sesshomaru's neck while Sesshomaru did nothing to provoke the contact.

"So, you like Darien now do you?" InuYasha asked smirking in amusement, as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at InuYasha.

"Do not speak to this Sesshomaru."

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kenshin said hurrying over to his side along with Kohana and Nyoko as Sesshomaru laid Darien on a bed next to a sleeping Kagome whom was bandaged up and everything. 

"So _this_ is Darien?" Kohana asked looking at the heavily breathing demon as Airi came to his aid checking his pulse. Noyoko and Kohana were looking back and forth between Darien and Sesshomaru.

"Is there something that you want to say to this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked the two women glaring at them.

"No Milord." The both bowed nervously.

"InuYasha, stop bickering with Kouga and come in here." Sesshomaru ordered listening in on the insults that Kouga and InuYasha were throwing at each other outside the door.

"_Stop ordering me around!"_ InuYasha snapped at him bursting through the door with an equally irritated Kouga.

Sesshomaru ignored them. "Airi, Kenshin will tend to Darien, you just tend to the miko." Sesshomaru replied as Airi gave him an unsure look.

"The miko—"

"Can't _anybody_ say her name? It's Kagome." Shippo retorted from the edge of Kagome's bed.

"I have done all I can for '_Kagome'_—"

"Thank you." Shippo interrupted again.

"She just needs to rest for now." Airi finished.

"And Milord, Darien, a full fledge demon I'm sure, has indeed inhaled a lot of poisons in his system, but it seems he's resisting it. He should be well enough in the morning. He has no wounds." Kenshin replied putting a wet cold cloth on Darien's forehead.

"Very well." Sesshomaru replied walking out the door.

'_How could Darien come out the whole ordeal unscratched if he is untrained? Is he well protected?'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as InuYasha yelled from him to come back.

'_Irritating brat.'_ Sesshomaru thought annoyed at his younger brother narrowing his eyes at InuYasha as he walked ahead, Kouga trying to catch up with him.

"InuYasha, you are such a spoiled brat." Darien coughed after hearing InuYasha cussing at Sesshomaru to come back in the room.

"You need to rest." Kenshin replied pushing Darien back down as he tried to get up.

"Feh! Nobody asked you!" InuYasha yelled rounding on him.

"Does your mouth not know any meaning of the word quiet?" Noyoko asked rolling her eyes.

Darien pushed Kenshin away. Slowly getting up as InuYasha had his hand ready for his sword.

"Huh, well if you put it like that." Darien grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Get '_off'_ me." InuYasha yelled baffled as Darien released him laughing along with Shippo as he sat on Kagome's bed.

"Aww… cute." Kohana replied as InuYasha huffed embarrassed, as he was about to stalk out the room to find Sesshomaru and Kouga.

"Hey wait, InuYasha?" Darien called lying next to Kagome.

"_What_?" InuYasha snapped at him as Darien closed his eyes.

"Happy early birthday just in case I miss yours in this era." Darien replied falling to sleep.

"Feh." InuYasha left without another word.

'_Thanks_.' InuYasha thought to himself.

* * *

**Night…**

"Have I read you the story of Hansel and Gretel?" Kagome asked Shippo as he sat on Kagome's lap that night, as he couldn't fall to sleep. Darien was laying next them his eyes half open.

"No I don't think you have." Shippo replied excitedly.

"Kagome, tell him the story that we made up together about Hansel and Gretel." Darien whispered as Kagome grinned down at him.

(A/N I made this up with my friend at school, I thought it was hilarious.)

_Cane and Barrie were brother and sister. They wanted to go hiking with their parents, but their parents suggested that they stayed home because of the dangers. Cane and Barrie 's reaction was a hissie fit and destroying toys and furniture. All of a sudden a chair went through a window that was when Cane and Barrie escaped from the house. The parents had locked them in their rooms and left for their hiking trip._

_Barrie had curly blue hair matching with blue eyes. Cane had red spiky hair that tasted minty with brown eyes. Cane and Barrie were determined to go hiking and prove to their parents that they were wrong. As they were hiking they came across a chip and pretzel house. So Barrie and Cane pulled out their sandwiches and got ready for lunch. So they put everything aside, then started throwing rocks at the house to break down the chips and pretzel house._

_That's when the giant BBQ Chicken came out. Barrie was shocked to see a big BBQ Chicken opening the door. The chicken comes storming out of the house mad, asking why Cane and Barrie are destroying his house. The twin brother and sister responded by saying, "We're hungry, we already have sandwiches and we want chips and pretzels to go with them."_

_BBQ Chicken says, "Oh no you don't! You two take that else where or else my wife will lock you up in cages until your done enough to eat!"_

_So Cane replied with "No! I'm not going to let no BBQ Chicken eat me and my sister! We should eat you!"_

_"Oh bite me!" The BBQ Chicken replied but noticed his mistake as soon as he saw the hungry looks on the kids face. "Oh no you don't!" The BBQ Chicken shouted while running away. So Cane and Barrie chased after the BBQ Chicken deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally the Chicken stops and gives up begging for mercy._

_Cane replied with, "No."_

_Barrie kind of felt bad, but she changed her mind after she smelt the delicious smell of his BBQ Chicken aroma. Both Cane and Barrie chowed down while the BBQ Chicken screamed for help. That was the end of BBQ Chicken._

_Cane and Barrie then went back for the wife whom was a huge spicy chicken. They brought her to their parents to eat for dinner._

_FIN_

"That story is so lame." Darien muttered as Shippo laughed.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Kagome said rolling her eyes tucking Shippo in with her.


	12. Darien & Kagome

**KRC1**: I love your reviews! I know that I'm not screwing up so far if I get a review from you. I like this short initials of yours, much more easier. Thanks. Lol. 

**Author's Note:**Thanks everybody for the reviews! You know I still get reviews saying Kagome or Sesshomaru… so to make it clearer for you guys; (_literally_) it's **Kagome/ Darien/ Sesshomaru**! Yup both of them. Nobody's left out now. Unsolved mystery solved. If I get another review about it I'm going to pull my hair out and scream, so please don't send me to a mental hospital.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

**Darien & Kagome**

* * *

_Later on that Night…_

"So InuYasha," Sesshomaru mused to himself, "Finally, you come to pay your older brother a visit after _'two full days'_. Forgive me for not preparing a suitable reception." Sesshomaru replied trying to sound serious to InuYasha as the two brothers walked into the inner courtyards of the castle that night. A faint smile planted itself onto InuYasha's face.

"Shut up Sesshomaru, it's bad enough that I have to endure your smell everywhere now and since when do you recognize us as '_brothers'_?" InuYasha asked.

"Do not flatter yourself InuYasha, that was mere talk." Sesshomaru replied.

"Feh, whatever." InuYasha replied looking up at the stars. "I need to get back to Miroku and Sango as soon as possible." InuYasha left out 'Kikyo' which Sesshomaru took notice to. He was no fool; he could smell the dead miko upon his clothing.

"What is your relationship with the dead priestess Kikyo, InuYasha? You are not a full as to fall into her trap are you? Even as a half-breed you should know better." Sesshomaru replied turning to look at a bitter InuYasha.

"You don't know anything, _Sesshomaru_! You weren't there! You- _you just stand there and pretend like you know everything!_ I made a promise to her—" InuYasha yelled getting interrupted.

"You made a _promise_ to the _dead_ miko, _Kikyo_?" Sesshomaru asked sounding insulting.

"_She's not dead!"_ InuYasha shouted.

"She smells of clay and death, not of this world. She's dead and from what I've over heard from the miko Kagome and Darien, the dead priestess is only alive because she with holds a part of Kagome's soul, is that not correct?"

InuYasha fumed, but didn't say a word.

"This Sesshomaru does not concern himself with your affairs, but soon enough Kagome will gain her soul back from Kikyo and the priestess will be gone from this world for good once more. Darien has set it out that this shall occur, your dead girlfriend or not." Sesshomaru replied with no remorse.

"You're just enjoying this aren't you Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked him heated.

"Enjoying _what_ exactly, InuYasha? Your little tantrums?"

"Don't be a smart-ass Sesshomaru! You don't care that I have to let Kikyo go out of my life! She was… she was…" InuYasha just turned away from Sesshomaru and ran into the forest.

Sesshomaru sighed. Someday he really needed to have a talk with his brother about the facts of life.

* * *

_Morning somewhat…_

Kagome woke up to Darien humming in her ear bobbing his head.

Kagome pushed him playfully as one of Darien's earpiece came out of his ear.

"You woke me up Darien." Kagome said rubbing her eyes as daylight hit her eyes from the opened window. Darien just smiled at her jumping up and down on the bed bringing her up.

"Hey ho let's go! I'm gonna start a riot you don't wanna fight it, one two f- you don't tell me what to do-"

Kagome smiled, this was Darien and her first song together at the Cupid's Club for teens.

(**A/N** I thought you would like to see Darien and Kagome first starting to get together. If ya don't you can always scroll down and skip it.)

**Flash Back:**

Darien Taisho, the seventeen year old junior was flipping his lighter on and off at the back the classroom. Hojo who was on the third row at the back of the classroom was reading a book about his family down history.

Darien Taisho was the _'tough guy'_. He never paid attention in class unless he was forced to, and he always managed to somehow get into fights every day of the week, which he ended up getting beaten up badly. He always wore his leather jacket, which he was wearing now over his white shirt and wearing his slightly baggy blue jeans. Darien could be nice when he wanted to be, but otherwise he was a sarcastic, moody, brute. He had of course long silver hair and golden eyes. His ears were normal; they weren't demonic.

Kagome frowned at Darien from behind her as Darien kept flicking his lighter on and off. He knew he was annoying Kagome which made it all the more fun. Darien shrugged his shoulders at her as if to tell her to deal with it. Kagome huffed but didn't say anything turning back to the front of the classroom.

Kagome was madly in love with Darien but he seemed blind about it, which wasn't a problem for her. I mean she didn't _want_ to have a crush on Sesshomaru's reincarnation; well that's what she kept telling herself anyway. Kagome was shy around him '_sometimes'_ other times she was arguing with him about to beat him into a pulp. Her black silky hair was in a curly bun that day she was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with her light blue jean pants and white sneakers.

They were in History class; it was the easiest class ever in the school. The teacher Mrs. Chiyo taught the students little about the subject, but she did teach the important little facts that she thought they needed.

There were eighteen desks settled in three rows for students to sit in. The screen T.V. was right in front of the classroom with a VCR on it.

"Good afternoon class." Mrs. Chiyo said to everyone. Mrs. Chiyo was a little bit chubby; her glasses were way too tiny, and she was always dressed in a blue suited outfit. Her white hair should tell the principal that she was way to old to teach, but she kept at it every year.

Nobody really replied back to her because she was really, really, '_really'_, hard of hearing.

"I thought we should have a change of style today, so I thought we could do something as a group." Mrs. Chiyo said as she brought out a video tape out of her bag.

"We're going to watch a movie about the feudal era and I want two people a group to research something similar to the movie." Mrs. Chiyo put the movie in the VCR.

"Okay, before I push play on the movie, Mr. Taisho, will you turn the lights off?" Mrs. Chiyo asked him as the class groaned about watching another boring movie of hers. Darien got out of his seat slowly and turned the lights off.

Thirty minutes into the movie and Darien was getting really irritated.

"Mrs. Chiyo!" Darien called out loudly waking Kagome out of her sleep.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho?" Mrs. Chiyo asked startled from her spot in front of the TV.

"Can I go to the library and do research?" Darien asked as all the students looked at him knowingly. Darien Taisho going to the library? That was a good one.

"Why what a _good idea,_ Mr. Taisho! Go right on ahead." Mrs. Chiyo said cheerfully.

"Great." Darien replied getting out of his seat leaving the classroom.

* * *

_30 minutes till school's over…_

Kagome and her friends went outside to watch the guys play basketball. Which of course Darien was playing along with Hojo.

Darien watched as Kagome came with her friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka as they posted up on the wall watching them. Darien didn't know why he was showing off, trying to dunk, and dribble break fast through the middle. It was worth it to just to see Kagome smile and giggle.

Kagome left during the middle of the game with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka following her.

"What's up with you and Darien Kagome? Don't you like Hojo anymore?" Yuka asked her as Kagome rolled he eyes.

"What makes you think I came there to see Darien?"

"Because Miss Higurashi _'I love Darien'_ just so happens to be written all over your face." Ayumi replied making Kagome blush.

"Can we change the subject?" Kagome asked them.

"You know I think Hojo has been following Darien around trying to see what he does that gets your attention so much." Eri replied as Kagome rolled her eyes yet again that day.

"Are we going to Cupid's Club tonight?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"Of course we are, but were going to have to go—"

"Shopping!"

* * *

"So why is it so crowded?" Ayumi asked as Kagome, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi strolled back into Kagome's home into her room with a handful of bags. She had just got back from shopping for clothes for herself to wear for tonight and the rest of the time while she was in present Japan. 

Kagome threw the bags on her bed as she collapsed on the bed. "_Argh_! Stupid tourist everywhere!" Kagome pouted.

"Why so many of them though?" Eri asked sitting on Kagome's chair by her desk while Yuka sat on the side of Kagome on her bed.

"_American Hi-Fi_ is playing at the Cupid's Club tonight, the one we're going to actually. Their famous over at the U.S. apparently." Kagome replied sitting back up.

"We should get there really early shouldn't we? I mean we'll probably be waiting outside the club all night if we go too late." Yuka replied picking out an outfit she purchased to wear from her bag.

* * *

Kagome was wearing a blue strapless silk kimono top with crescent moon patterns on it and wearing long dark blue jeans with her black-strapped high heels. 

Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka walked into a room filled with neon lights, a stage where _the 'American Hi-Fi'_ was playing their music and the strong smell of apple cider. It was about 7:45 and the party was just starting to heat up. Kagome watched as all the many bodies moving to the beat of the music of _"The Geeks Get The Girls"_

"Oh, Kagome come on lets dance! This is a great song." Her friends pulled out Kagome to the middle of the dance floor just as Kagome caught a glimpse of Darien walking into the club in the same clothes he wore to school.

Darien moved around in the shadows catching Kagome's sakura blossom scent in the mist of sweaty bodies on the dance floor just as Kagome caught a glimpse of him. He didn't know why he followed her here. Obsessed probably. There was just something about her that made him want her, as if they were past lovers or something. He didn't understand what drove him to her, but he didn't mind much, he liked her presences around him.

Gods she was gorgeous, even her dancing made her look mystical.

A few girls came up to him as soon as he sat on a stool by the bar making him frown. He ignored them as they tried to get his attention by flirting with him, which was truly getting on his nerves. Couldn't they see that he didn't want to be bothered with them?

Kagome noticing Darien at the bar with the smuttiest girls she had ever seen walked up to Darien greeting him, as he did nothing but smirk at her and then turned around to face the girls and replied happily.

"Sorry girls this one is mine." Kagome replied grabbing Darien's hand pulling him towards the dance floor as the next song the American Hi-Fi played _"The Art of Losing"_. The girls walked away with huffs and puffs and went back to their seats to keep on the look out for any more hot guys.

Darien moved closer to Kagome not missing a beat in his own dancing.

"Your cuter then them anyway." Darien whispered in her ear. Kagome blushed and continued dancing.

**End**

* * *

"I don't wanna be like you can't you see it's killing me-"

"I'm my own worst enemy, knock me down I'll keep on moving, it's the art of losing!" Both Darien and Kagome sung together laughing just as Kenshin, Airi, and Noyoko walked in with amused expressions on their face.

"I sent Shippo off to breakfast." Darien replied jumping off the bed as Kagome plopped down on it.

"I feel fine." Kagome replied to Airi as she checked her wound.

"It's completely gone." Airi replied touching Kagome's abdomen where her wound was.

"And what about you Lord Darien?" Kenshin replied as Darien shrugged.

"I could use a bath, but other wise I'm peachy. And stop calling me Lord Darien. I'm not a Lord here." Darien replied grabbing Kagome's hand, leading her away from the bed.

"You and Lord Sesshomaru are in '_relations'_ as you put it, so would you prefer us to call you Prince Darien or Lord Darien? We have to use one or the other; we do get different higher quality demons come visit often. We wouldn't want any confusions." Kenshin replied smirking along with Noyoko. They were sure to find out Darien's '_relations'_ to now.

Darien smirked back. "What about InuYasha? I've never heard you guys call him Prince, or Lord. Both Sesshomaru and InuYasha are Touga's sons are they not? Both of them were Princes weren't they while Touga was the Lord at the time? What's the difference with me? Why can't you just call me by my name like you do with InuYasha?"

"InuYasha, is well…--"

"Different." Noyoko finished.

"Different how?" Darien asked annoyed.

"InuYasha isn't exactly in the same ranks as Lord Sesshomaru…" Kenshin replied fidgeting a bit by Darien's glare.

"Why, because he had a human as a mother? So if InuYasha had the same mother as Sesshomaru then he would be considered a Prince? Or next in line to be the Western Lord if something happened to Sesshomaru? InuYasha doesn't' get all that stuff because he's a hanyou? Even though both Sesshomaru and InuYasha have the same father? That's a bunch of bull- you know what, whatever just call me whatever your high ass wants to call me." Darien replied leading himself and Kagome out the door.

"That didn't go so well." Noyoko replied as Kenshin stood there frowning.

"I told you guys to drop it." Airi replied changing the bed sheets.

* * *

_Noon…_

An eleven-year-old Rin sat in the lush green grass that afternoon waiting for Shippo to come play with her. She hadn't seen him for a while and she was really starting to miss him, even her favorite Lord, Sesshomaru. Sure she had Ah-Un and Lord Jaken to keep her company right now, but she preferred Lord Sesshomaru and Shippo. Jaken-sama didn't like her much and he was boring, and although Ah-Un seemed to like her just fine he wasn't much company; all he did was sleep all day. So she decided that she would leave the two of them alone and pick flowers in the filed.

"Rin, do not go out of my sight! Sesshomaru-sama will have my head if I were to lose you!" The little toad yelled as she started walking away.

"I won't go far Lord Jaken, I'm just going to pick some flowers." she said over her shoulder. She heard him mumble something under his breath about silly human girls and flowers, but she didn't pay much attention to him as she started walking through the bright colors in the fields.

"Wow, their so pretty!" she clapped her hands together as she took in the sight in front of her. There were yellow, green, pink, purple, red, gold, and even blue flowers all around her. She ran to the middle of the field where the flowers were brightest and sat down and started to make a ring of flowers for Lord Sesshomaru. She knew that he didn't have any use for them, but he always took them with the slight nod of his head. She was sure that that was his way of saying thank you, and it always made her feel good on the inside. So she hummed happily as she started to string together the flowers.

"What are you doing?" Shippo asked Rin wiping a bit of toast crumbs off of his face with his right hand while holding a red ball with his left.

"Shippo! Now that you're here we can play," said Rin, smiling at him.

"Darien blew up this red ball for us to play with, he said he used to play with it with his brother." Shippo replied tossing it to Rin whom smiled and caught it.

"Darien has a brother?" Rin asked throwing the ball back.

"Yeah, his name is Yuji, he'll be five in nine days, I think." Shippo replied as Rin smiled.

"Do you think we should make something for him?" Rin asked as Shippo passed the ball to her.

"We could draw something for him." Shippo replied shrugging as Rin smiled wider.

"Can you draw Shippo?" Rin asked him as Shippo held his head up in the air.

"Mama says I'm a very good drawer."

"Good then you can draw him a picture and Rin will try to make Yuji something." Rin replied thinking of what she could make.

* * *

_Still Noon…_

_Even though youkai and humans were living in harmony and supposedly equal in the society, youkai had always been a step higher due to their superior physical abilities and supernatural powers. Youkai and humans alike understood that youkai are superior, and humans are only allowed to be considered equal because the youkai lords allowed it. _

_Though there are many youkai who either looked down on humans, or liked to prey on the weak, there are also many kind-hearted youkai who lived in harmony with the humans in or near their villages. They helped defend the villagers in times of trouble, and the humans welcomed them. Villages, which had peaceful youkai living among them, had far less chance of being raided, by humans or youkai alike, than those who faired on their own or with only their miko to guard them._

_Cases of human villages being raided, people being brutally murdered or maidens being raped by youkai were usual occurrences and the youkai lords could care less what happened to the mangy humans infesting their lands like so much mice. The human lords tried to keep order as much as they can, but they did not dare to openly hunt youkai, especially higher-class youkai for fear of offending any youkai lords and courting their own deaths. _

_Thus, the job of defending the humans from evil youkai falls to the taijiya, warriors who hunted and killed youkai criminals; these included humans and some youkai or hanyou. These warriors usually live in normal villages, and farmed like everyone else, the only exception being they also trained vigorously in combating and youkai-fighting skills, and hunting and tracking skills. Anyone is welcomed to join a taijiya village to train with them, they may choose to stay and settle in the village, or go back to their own village. A lot of people come and go in taijiya villages, coming to be trained by the experienced fighters and then going back to their own village to help defend it. Taijiya villages often took in orphans or wanderers whose villages were destroyed. There are also many wandering taijiya who did not really belong to any village, but traveled among them and hunted any youkai criminals along the way. _

_As so many youkai and humans intermingle, many hanyou were born. Hanyou were generally weaker than the pure youkai breed they came from, but they could also be very powerful if their youkai parent was powerful. Some of the more powerful, pure-breed youkai looked down on and disliked hanyou, though most youkai did not openly shun them. Humans, however, did not mind hanyou. Usually hanyou were brought up in the human parent's village, and they were treated as an equal among the humans; to the humans, they viewed hanyou as a good line of defense for their village. _

_Slaves were common in this era. Slaves were traded or sold like objects, and considered property of their owners. They would be expected to do whatever their master commanded, with no right to object; they were also punished severely for disobeying; and of course, they got no pay for their hard work. Even though many felt pity for the slaves, and treating slaves badly were looked down upon, using slaves were common and popular among the lords and upper class. They were a lot cheaper and easier to keep than servants, and no one would question why a slave disappeared mysteriously. Legally, capturing free citizens and selling them into slavery was not allowed, but it was done nonetheless; children of slaves were doomed to also be slaves._

_There were human slaves as well as youkai slaves, though mostly only youkai lords kept youkai slaves. Human slaves were plentiful; countless of them were needed to keep a lord's castle and lands running. The only way for slaves to be free is if their master set them free, or if someone bought their freedom from their master. Even though a slave was allowed to buy his or her own freedom, it is virtually impossible for a slave to obtain any money at all._

_In this era, the land was generally divided into four parts, a bit like countries. The Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western, lands each had a Ruling Lord over the lands. In the four lands, each had plenty lesser lords with their own individual castle, lands, and villages. These lesser lords paid fealty to the Ruling Lord, in exchange for protection from the other lands. Two of the four lords were youkai, one of them a hanyou, and one is a human. Due to the different nature of the lords, the populations in the four lands also differ greatly__… _

_**-Kura-sama**_

"Kagome, please tell me your not reading after just getting healed?" Darien asked her sitting in front of her, putting his feet on top of the table that was in-between them. They were in Sesshomaru's library and believe me it was huge. It was like a public library.

Sesshomaru's servants had told them that Sesshomaru specifically ordered training clothes for Darien that day which he was wearing, uncomfortably. They were the exact same clothes that Sesshomaru alls wore, but without the armor and whatever that fluff thing he carries with him over his shoulder. He definitely now looked like Sesshomaru even though Darien didn't have the markings on his face which only seem to appear when he's in his demonic form, which he wasn't at the moment.

"And if I am?" Kagome asked him closing the huge brown leather book.

Kagome wore a simple yellow long sleeved kimono that went to her thighs with circle patterns on it and short black spandex underneath with her wooden shoes for she and Darien were supposedly going to be trained today.

Golden eyes clashed with sapphire ones as they stared at one another.

"What brings you here, Kagome?" Darien asked tilting his chair slightly.

Kagome simply grinned at him.

"I heard that Sesshomaru is trying to make alliances with other Demon Lords. I was just trying to figure out their names and what they were like." Kagome replied shrugging.

Darien's eyes flickered in surprise.

"So Kouga and InuYasha are there to?" Darien asked getting up.

"No, it's already over, _wait a minute_, Kouga is one of the rulers isn't he? Eastern Lands? _How could I forget_? Wait, where are you going?" Kagome asked getting out of her seat also.

"Hey!" Kagome hurried after Darien as he walked out the library door. Kagome clashed against Darien's back that had stopped abruptly.

"_I wish you would warn me when you're going to do that."_ Kagome scowled at him looking past him to see Haruki and Sesshomaru standing before them.

"In order for you to improve on your demonic speed and strength I will have Haruki to train you until you manage to wound him. If you are able to wound Haruki then you will be able fight against me." Sesshomaru replied as Darien frowned a bit.

"And what if I'm unable to wound him?" Darien asked Sesshomaru.

"You will, because if not you will be stuck fighting with Haruki until you do so without any food or nourishments." Sesshomaru replied as Darien gaped at him.

"I suggest you two get started." Sesshomaru replied to both Haruki and Darien as Haruki led Darien away from them towards Sesshomaru's personal dojo.

"Come." Sesshomaru said to Kagome pushing the doors to the outside.

* * *

"You're _kidding_!" Darien wailed into the dojo. 

"I assure you, this situation does not consist of any humor, whatsoever," replied Haruki, turning the key.

"I suggest you get started, as you will not be provided with any food until you have found a way to injure me. Let's go."

Those two words commenced the most horrendous, miserable, torturous, stressful, and hellish, but otherwise progressive time of Darien's entire life. Right after those syllables were uttered, Haruki had launched at him, Darien yelled and dodged him, Haruki's bear claws just grazing his back.

"ARE YOU F— CRAZY?!" Darien shouted, dodging another blow.

"I am perfectly sane, thank you for your concern," was Haruki's response.

"_STOP_!" Darien said frantically turning into his demonic side, markings on his face and everything. No red eyes of course.

"Find a weapon if you must." Haruki replied when Darien was doing nothing but dodging his attacks.

It continued in this manner for two and a half solid hours.

* * *

"I can't believe you would actually _do_ something like this to a girl!" Kagome complained, running her hands through her hair. 

"It was this Sesshomaru's impression that you wanted to get better in your skill level." Sesshomaru replied as Kagome pouted.

"Yes, but I don't know anything about fighting, I'm worse than Darien I'm sure."

"We shall see now wont we? I will be fighting you—"

"_What_?!" Kagome exclaimed. "You…how am I supposed to fight _you_?!"

Sesshomaru smirked claws extended and dripping with acid.

* * *

_**A/N**__ Okay I was thinking about names for Darien's sword. So from this list what do you guys think I should use?_

**Ishikengo**_: s_trong determinationstrong-willedhaving strong will powerfirmness of purpose.

**Kan** strong; just right; love of peace

**Kigatsuyoi: **strong-willed; strong of heart

**Oninikanabou: **making a strong person even stronger

**Tsuyomaru: **to get strongto gain strength

**Sugoi-yaiba** Amazing, cool, blade; sword.


	13. When There Is Love, I'll Be There

**demon prince-Sesshomaru: **Thanks for your ideas! I think you'll like this chapter most! 

**KRC1**: Sugoi-Yaiba, I just put that as a joke. Thanks for the review as always!

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews everybody! You guys really like this story:sniff: thanks, I really appreciate your comments a lot.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing whatsoever.

* * *

**Where there is love, I'll be there**

* * *

**Present Time in Tokyo…**

8:15 in the morning and a four-in-a-half year old boy with long silver hair and bright amber eyes sat at the kitchen table, eating his last stray cheerios with a spoon watching a kids channel from the kitchen table. His mother a beautiful black haired woman stood at the counter, pouring what looked like dark brown pencil shavings into the coffee maker. The woman hummed happily as she did so, gazing longingly at out the kitchen window at the perfect beginnings of summer day.

"Honey," she said, turning to her son, who glanced up indifferently from his half eaten breakfast. "You really ought to get dressed for school, or you're going to be late."

Her son sighed audibly, taking a quick look at his outfit. He was wearing slightly baggy blue jeans and a plain red tee shirt something Darien would have worn if he were there.

"I am dressed, Mom," He answered. His mother looked him up and down again, noting the denim and black sneakers on his feet.

"Of course you are. Eat the rest of your cereal." In mom talk, the boy took this to mean that his mother was not pleased with his choice of dress. He didn't really care. He loved his mom and all, but the day when he let her give him a fashion tip would be the day he went to school for fun, and not because it was required by law.

Just then, his father walked in to the room. First thing he did was walk over to his mother, who still had her back turned, patting his young son on the shoulder as he did.

"Morning, runt," he said affectionately to the boy, who scowled in reply and used his spoon to trap and o of cereal between the utensil and the edge of the bowl, but the thing jumped out of the bowl onto the table. His mother would have been displeased had she not been too distracted by his fathers' brand of good morning.

"Good morning, oh light of my life," he said fondly into her hair as she pulled a plate of bacon and eggs towards herself.

"Shut it, you," she snapped playfully, stuffing the first freshly cooked bacon piece into his mouth. He snickered happily.

"Ugh, gross," said their son loudly, in order to make his presence known to them, as they seemed to have forgotten. He was glad his parents still loved each other but he really preferred not to see displays of parental affection, especially not when he was trying to eat.

"Son," said his father, patting him on the shoulder. "I think its time you started being interested in girls," he joked. "They don't have cooties, you know."

Yuji looked up at him shocked. "Dad! Please! _I'm too young_!" Yuji exclaimed putting his hands over his ears.

Two fourteen-year-old teenage boys Ginta and Hakkaku walked into the Taisho's kitchen with their little brother Kouga whom raced over towards Yuji. Both Ginta and Hakkaku were wearing blue uniforms. Kouga had on black baggy jeans and a black jacket over his blue shirt with nothing on it except the black writing across the chest, which read _Don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies' _in jagged black lettering. Ginta told Kouga to keep his jacket zipped up so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"God, Yuji," he said in place of a morning greeting. "You have the table manners of a dog. We ought to just put down a bowl on the floor and let you eat from that."

"Shut up, Kouga." Yuji retorted.

"There goes that mouth of yours, Kouga." Ginta replied pulling his brother back towards him by his ear.

"_Ow_! Stop it Ginta!" Kouga said pushing him.

"Thank you both for walking Yuji to school." Touga replied to them as Hakkaku shrugged his shoulders.

"No problem, we owe it to Darien for always walking our annoying little toe rag of a brother to school for us." Hakkaku replied as Kouga looked at him furiously while as Yuji laughed.

"Two more days and school will be over! Can't wait." Ginta replied.

"Yeah then I can spend more time playing." Kouga replied as Yuji got off his chair and grabbed his backpack from the floor by the kitchen door.

"With who? The only person who's crazy enough to play with you is Yuji, and I'm sure that he's just doing it out of pity." Hakkaku replied as Kouga stomped on Hakkaku's foot hard.

"_Ouch!! You little_—" Kouga ran out the kitchen door, Hakkaku chasing after him.

"Bye Mr. And Mrs. Taisho. You'll be picking Yuji up, is that correct?" Ginta asked them as Touga nodded smirking in his coffee.

"Yes indeed. Behave yourself, Yuji, be safe." Touga replied.

"Bye sweetheart." Izayoi said dusting off Yuji's shirt, kissing him on the top of his head.

"Bye." Yuji replied as Ginta grabbed Yuji's hand leading him out the kitchen.

* * *

"Come _on!_" Kouga said to his brothers whom were talking behind him and Yuji. "I don't want to be late! I _hate_ to be late! It's almost nine o'clock!"

"Do shut up, midget." Hakkaku replied to Kouga going back to his conversation with Ginta.

"_Urgh_!" Kouga fumed as Yuji rolled his eyes.

"Your brother is way much cooler than mine." Kouga replied to Yuji whom smiled sadly.

"Daddy said that he's training and won't be back for awhile." Yuji replied.

"Well, will he be back in time for your birthday?" Kouga asked him.

"I hope so, he said he had a present for me." Yuji replied shrugging his shoulders.

"That doesn't prove anything though." Kouga exclaimed looking bored as Yuji glared at him.

"I'll call him on my cell phone to prove it to you that he'll be at my birthday." Yuji exclaimed rummaging through his backpack.

"Here it is." Yuji pulled out a white chocolate phone dialing Darien's number.

"….ring…ring…" Yuji frowned.

"Maybe he's busy." Kouga replied yawning after Yuji's third failed attempt.

"Yeah, may- Darien! You answered! Wait a second, you don't sound like Darien, who is this?" Yuji asked frowning.

"_InuYasha_? That's a stupid name." Yuji replied as Kouga laughed.

"I'm not telling you my name! _Where's my brother_!" Yuji demanded.

After a few moments on the cell phone Yuji scowled hanging it up.

"Who was that? What did he say?" Kouga asked eagerly.

"He said his name was InuYasha and he said that Darien's training and won't be able to talk for awhile. Then he called me a runt and hung up on me." Kouga smirked.

"How rude." Yuji replied coming to a stop thinking about what this '_InuYasha'_ said to him.

"_COME ON!_" Kouga yelled at his brothers as they came to a crossroad.

_"WE'RE COMING! SHUT UP!"_ Hakkaku shouted as Ginta sighed rolling his eyes hurrying towards his younger brother and his friend when he noticed that the two younger boys were outdistancing them.

They finally made it their fifteen minutes later.

"_Finally_! You guys are so _slow_! Honestly you act like there was something stuck up you a-."

Ginta hit Kouga upside his head. Not hard of course.

"Geeze you have diarrhea of the mouth. Don't be talking like that at school or granddad will kill you." Ginta snapped at him as Kouga stomped away from them fuming, Yuji by his side.

"He's five years old and he already has a nasty mouth on him. He probably gets it from you." Ginta said to Hakkaku as Hakkaku shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Or from our other brothers, who knows. He's just like dad and granddad if you ask me. Ah, little kids among little kids. Makes me sick to my stomach." Hakkaku replied walking away along with his brother.

* * *

_**Dawn Feudal Era…**_

InuYasha was leaning up against a tree with tetsusaiga by his side; he seemed to be asleep. Airi walked over to InuYasha's side and crouched down in front of him, brushing a lock of his hair off of his face and put it behind his ear. Airi smiled to herself, how could somebody so aggravating look so cute? InuYasha's voice broke Airi out of her thoughts soon enough as if reading her mind.

"Why are you staring at me wench!?" InuYasha asked her rudely getting up, putting his sword away.

Hearing that Airi immediately fumed, pushing herself up to yell at him.

"Your the one who got lost in the freakin' forest on your own feet, running around like you lost your mind! Shouldn't you be trying to find your friends? Or have you forgotten them? And by the way my name's Airi, got it? Or is your small brain to slow to comprehend that?" Airi snapped at him walking away.

"Feh, whatever, I didn't ask for your stupid name."

Airi glared at him but didn't say anything else as InuYasha started following her.

"Stupid wench." InuYasha muttered under his breath just as Airi came to a halt.

"_You're just like your brother!"_ Airi said pushing him as InuYasha gapped at her in shock. Of all the things he was expecting to come out her moth, that wasn't it.

"I'm _nothing_ like that cold hearted—"

"You don't even know how to love and you think you came from up above the heavens itself. I don't know when you lost your humanity, but don't you dare treat me the way you treated your girlfriends InuYasha, I'm not the one to be messed with! No wonder you lost both Kikyo and Kagome. And I'm sure Kagome was the best you would have ever had." Airi walked away from him, InuYasha stood there a few moments rooted to the spot. Truth of his current reality slamming right smack against his face. The moment of truth said by the fox demon Airi herself.

* * *

Airi sighed and rubbed her hands together. "We're here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No shit."

Airi glowered. "You uptight silver-haired moron, did you want my help or not? I could have just let you wander in there in the forest for hours alone and let you get yourself killed! But _nooo_… I had to be considerate and get you out. Next time, I wont I assure you." Airi replied walking past InuYasha, but before Airi could walk to far ahead InuYasha grabbed her wrist then pulled her close and started kissing her.  
InuYasha didn't know what he was doing but all he could taste was this moment in his mind. Airi was shocked, his kiss was so deep she secretly didn't want it to end and certain he didn't want it to either, though Airi reluctantly did ended the kiss.

InuYasha turned away looking away ashamed that he had actually kissed Airi. Airi took a deep breath smiling at InuYasha awkwardly even though InuYasha wouldn't look her in the face.

"You can try to resist and try to hide from our kiss, but you know you can't fight it now. You'll surrender your heart to me eventually, there's no escape from love InuYasha, and it's everywhere if you look the right place. You want me don't you?" Airi whispered to him.

"Feh, don't flatter yourself." InuYasha walked away from her into the castle leaving Airi to ponder InuYasha himself.

* * *

InuYasha hit his head with his fist. _What was he thinking? Was he out of his mind? He just kissed Airi! He barely even knew the girl!_ InuYasha could hear demon servants snickering around him watching his display of shock and outrage, all of them wondering what was wrong with the half-demon. InuYasha just huffed in annoyance trying to keep himself calm. As he was walking past one of the rooms he heard a '_ringing'_ noise. He heard it before at Kagome's home, but how was it possible for that noise to be in the Fuedal era?

InuYasha pushed open the door to sense the familiar scent of Kagome, Shippo, and Darien. This had to be there room. Not much, there wasn't even a bed like there was in his room.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

InuYasha twitched his ears trying to find the source of the noise, which seemed to come from inside a red sleeping bag, which was half open. InuYasha walked towards the bag crouching down trying to feel his way through the sleeping bag to find the infuriating ruckus.

"What is this thing?" InuYasha finally found the black cell phone, which was still ringing. InuYasha tried to think back when he was in the future Japan with Kagome and how he saw a bunch of people walking down the streets with tiny little objects pressed against their ears, talking to the thing like it could talk back.

Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…

InuYasha looked down at it annoyed again. Didn't he have to open it or something? InuYasha tried look where the opening was.

"Here it is! Stupid crap, why do humans use thes—"

"Yeah, may- Darien! You answered!"

"What?" InuYasha said confused putting it slowly against his ear, a few inches away really.

"Wait a second, you don't sound like Darien, who is this?" the voice said.

"This is InuYasha, who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked confused to as why a kid would be on the other end of the phone.

"_InuYasha_? That's a stupid name." The voice replied back, InuYasha was fuming. Who was this kid? Stupid brat.

"What the hell is your name then you little runt." InuYasha snapped back.

"I'm not telling you my name! _Where's my brother_!" the voice demanded as realization hit InuYasha. This kid was him, A younger him! Kagome didn't tell him that he had a reincarnation also!

"Listen, Darien is busy training and doesn't have time to talk to a little runt like you." InuYasha click the phone shut really angry. His reincarnation, he had a reincarnation that had a caring older brother that he InuYasha didn't even have. InuYasha drop the phone on the floor and walked out the room jealous and filled with bitterness.

* * *

**Training…**

"I can't believe you would actually _do_ something like this to a girl!" Kagome complained, running her hands through her hair.

"It was this Sesshomaru's impression that you wanted to get better in your skill level." Sesshomaru replied as Kagome pouted.

"Yes, but I don't know anything about fighting, I'm worse than Darien I'm sure."

"We shall see now wont we? I will be fighting you—"

"_What_?" Kagome exclaimed. "You…how am I supposed to fight_you_?!"

Sesshomaru smirked claws extended and dripping with acid. He charged at her, as Kagome stood there rooted to the spot petrified. She held her hands up to block for what was to come from Sesshomaru's attack.

Suddenly a wave of energy sent Sesshoumaru flying back; he frowned getting up as Kagome began to glow with an unearthly pink color. Some of it he recognized as miko, some came from the Shikon shards she wore around her neck, and the rest was coming from somewhere from around her neck, must be another necklace. Sesshomaru looked thoughtful, he was barely two inches away from the woman when she flared that purifying energy at him. Was it her subconscious doing it or the Shikon shards? He knew he wouldn't be able to harm her, even if he wanted to, which he didn't. The miko, no Kagome was powerful; she just needed to tap into her powers successfully consciously.

Kagome looked up after a few moments when nothing happened to her. She blushed when she saw Sesshomaru just staring at her as if contemplating her. The pink glow from Kagome was gone as soon as she had opened her eyes. Kagome felt her heart pounding painfully loud in the continued silence.

'_Why wasn't he saying anything? What's he staring at?__' Kagome wondered to herself trying to make herself relax. Kagome didn't know what exactly happened, she knew she had panicked, but she didn't know how she had put up a barrier like she had, she knew she had put one up even though her eyes were closed the whole entire time. She sensed it, her aurora around her, protecting herself. Maybe it was just instinct?_

Sesshomaru reached from his back pulling out a sword sheathed with what look liked a moon crescent on the front of it. It looked pretty old and rusted. He slowly walked towards Kagome with an air of confidence, the sword by his side. When he was at least five inches from Kagome he held the sword out, the hilt towards Kagome.

"This sword is very dangerous, very much like Tokijin. It wont let just anybody touch it, you have to be able to conquer its power." Sesshomaru exclaimed as Kagome looked nervously down at the sword, which looked just like InuYasha's sword when it wasn't in full form.

"How can _you_ touch it then?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru frowned. "The sword is blood related, 'The sword of Ginkaiga', silver sea. It was my mothers."

"And you're giving it to me?" Kagome asked him shocked as Sesshomaru just stared at her putting the sword to his side.

"This Sesshomaru knows that this sword has a purpose in life which I'm sure its purpose is to be served by you. Ginkaiga; hasn't always been in the family, it was once in the service of a legendary miko by the name of Mordiriko. This sword has the power of a miko's strength and power, but was won, taken, from the miko Mordiriko after her death, by what demon I'm not sure, but it came to be in the Taisho's family. It had long since lost its powers of a miko's and became demonic. Now it's to be yours, that is if you can master it, handle it's power." Sesshomaru once again held out the sword towards Kagome.

"What if I can't master it? What if it takes me over?" Kagome asked nervously as Sesshomaru looked at her comically.

"Do not be absurd, you are wasting this Sesshomaru's valuable time." Sesshomaru replied actually '_sighing'_ like Kagome was really boring him. Kagome fumed feeling insulted. Sesshomaru inwardly grinned as Kagome stock her hand out and touched the hilt of the sword 'Ginkaiga'. Kagome screamed as she felt like she was being electrocuted…

**To be continued…**

* * *

(**A/N** This is the last chapter, Bye!_ Joking! Joking! I was joking! Don't be mad!)_

"_Your not concentrating Kagome."_ Kagome heard Sesshomaru say from what sounded far away.

'_How can I concentrate when I'm in so much pain? Well if I'm in so much pain how could I have thought that? I'm I talking to myself? I've gone insane! The pain was so unbearable that I've gone insane! That's just great! Great! What is Darien going to say? He'll probably be disappointed in me, why can't I concentrate on the sword? I need to--'_

"Kagome, open your eyes."

'_What? My eyes are open aren't they?'_ Kagome opened them_. 'Oh… they weren't.'_

Kagome was breathing hard as if she had run a mile. Both of her hands where clamped hard on the hilt of the sword which electric sparks were surrounding her hands and the sword itself was glowing with a mixture of pink and black. Half of her felt miko energy from the sword while she felt the other half of demonic energy from the sword. Kagome then realized that she didn't feel any pain from the sword anymore. It was gone as soon as it came.

"What do I do now?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as he tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Surely you are a miko are you not? If this Sesshomaru was a miko I would try to purify it to its rightful miko power as most miko's would do."

Kagome glared at him for his sarcastic remark before turning her attention back to the sword. She breathed in evenly and tried to gather the miko energy that was inside her and put it inside the sword. She felt a course of energy being surge through her body towards her hands where as it was glowing bright pink shooting forth purification powers onto the sword, diminishing the black aurora that was once on the sword, but was nothing but miko energy.

"_I did it! I did it! I did it!" _Kagome said jumping up and down as her sword flashed brightly in the afternoon sun. It wasn't a fang or anything like that; it was almost like a sword that a samurai would have. Sesshomaru walked towards her smirking shaking his head in amusement. Kagome was truly something special. Sesshomaru had been with different kind of girls soullessly, but none of them at all were like Kagome. He didn't know what was wrong with him lately, his mind kept somehow thinking of her.

"This is how you hold it." He corrected her grip, touching her hands. Kagome was blushing the whole entire time. What was it about Sesshomaru that made her blush so much? She blushed with Darien, but that was only because she didn't know him and the fact that she knew that he was Sesshomaru's reincarnation. Sesshomaru grinned inwardly listening to Kagome's heartbeat go faster than usual. Was he really having an affect on her?

'_It won't be too long till you're in my arms Kagome.'_

Sesshomaru was showing Kagome the basic blocks and strikes with her sword Ginkaiga against Sesshomaru's sword Tokijin the rest of that afternoon.

* * *

Kagome walked into the room that Sesshomaru proved for her, Darien, and Shippo and took her sword off her waist, putting it against the wall, then laid flat on her sleeping bag as soon as she saw it. Darien looked towards her from his laptop on the wooden floor and put his hand into a bowl of chips.

"Back so soon?"

Kagome threw her pillow at him.

"Nice sword."

"Ginkaiga." Kagome murmured sleepily.

"Hmm…" Darien replied going back to his typing on his laptop. "When I get my sword I think I'm gonna name it Kigatsuyoi, what do you think Kagome?"

All Darien heard from Kagome was her snoring.

"Well I like the name."


	14. Getting To Know You

**Author's Note: I've rewritten something here and there. I don't like how the story is going so I've decided to redo it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Getting To Know You**

"Well this is nice." Kagome replied trying to make conversation.

Kagome was sitting next to Darien on his left while Shippo was on his right side with Rin sitting next to him. InuYasha, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku were on the other side of the table eating trying not to make eye contact. Sesshomaru was seated at the head table looking out the window quite bored.

"I caught this fish with Rin and Jaken that you guys so happen to be eating so you're welcome." Shippo replied with food in his mouth.

Sesshomaru looked at Shippo disgusted.

"Such poor table manners, you must get it from InuYasha or perhaps Darien." Sesshomaru added looking even more revolted at Darien shoving fish into his mouth, well any food that was near him he shoved in that big mouth of his.

Kagome smirked but didn't say anything.

"Wasuf?" Darien said looking up at everybody.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Darien." Kagome whispered to him as Darien swallowed.

"Sorry, I'm _starving_! And since nobody isn't really eating anything I thought I'd try to finish eating all the food on my own." Darien replied, "And Shippo's table manners were already messed up before I even met him, so the fault obviously relies on InuYasha himself." Darien smirked winking at Shippo as InuYasha glared at him.

"Feh, whatever." InuYasha looked back down at his noodles twirling it with his chopsticks distractedly.

"So are you leaving anytime soon, Kouga? Not that I don't mind your loving presence, but do tell. What about your pack?" Darien asked him.

"Me and my pack are relocating. If I need them then I'll send word. They are to keep me aware of things going on while I'm away." Kouga retorted biting into the fried fish.

"Sooooo…. hmm… somebody I can drag into a conversation with me." Darien replied looking around the table.

"Miroku and Sango! I have yet to talk to you guys, how's life?" Darien asked cheerfully.

"My wind tunnel has gotten slightly wider and I fear if we do not defeat Naraku soon that I will cist to exist." Miroku replied playing with his food.

"_Ooookay_… and you Sango?"

"I have yet to gain Kohaku back from Naraku's clutches, but other than that I'm just peachy." Sango replied sarcastically.

"Tough crowed." Darien whistled, "I tried." Taking a sip of his water.

"Yes, do go back to nauseating appetite of eating like you've never ate before." Sesshomaru replied sarcastically as Darien accidentally sputtered out water from his mouth laughing.

"Gross!"

"Damn you! I was eating—"

"Disgusting truly disgusting!"

"My food!"

"All of you guys can just shut up! You guys weren't even eating anyway!" Darien retorted wiping his face with his napkin.

"That's it I'm leaving." InuYasha replied getting up out of his chair.

"Good riddance mutt face." Kouga replied.

"Shut up you flea infesting mongrel!" InuYasha snapped at him.

"Your one to talk!"

"Shut up both of you, especially you Kouga, just be careful InuYasha, don't get kidnapped on the way." Darien replied to him as InuYasha glared at a sneering Kouga and walked out the door without a word.

"InuYasha is not your responsibility, Darien." Sesshomaru replied slickly.

"Somebody has to watch over him since it wont be you." Darien replied back.

Everybody at the table tensed at this.

"You forget your place here Darien. What or what this Sesshomaru does not do is none of your concern." Sesshomaru glared at him.

Kagome held Darien's hand to help him control his anger, as Darien's eyes were turning light pink, not red exactly but close to it.

"My apologies. It's just that I also have a younger sibling, which I try to watch over and protect him whenever possible. It just comes naturally that I would want to protect somebody whom I care about as any sibling would." Darien finished losing is appetite.

"Don't tire my patience." Sesshomaru's replied clearly irritated.

Darien leaned up close to Kagome's ear so that she could only hear what he was saying.

"I'm going to the dojo's to let off a bit of steam, I'll take Shippo to bed before I go so that you can have some time to yourself, good idea?" Darien whispered to her kissing her earlobe.

"Alright." Kagome replied blushing as Darien smirked in amusement at Kagome's shyness.

"Are you done Shippo?" Darien asked back in his cheerful mood. Shippo nodded happily noticing Darien's change of tone.

"Alright come on." Darien grabbed Shippo's hand.

"Goodnight Shippo, I'll see you soon." Kagome replied hugging him. Shippo had grown a bit over the years. His height reached to Kagome's knees, not much, but he was growing.

"Goodnight mama. Bye." Shippo waved to Miroku, Sango, and Rin.

* * *

Kagome had decided to take a long walk around the gardens that nigh, it was hardly ever that she got time alone anymore, and she would do anything to get away from all the stress that was put on her. Yet some of the stress gave her heart a big _'thump'_, like how Shippo had been calling her 'Mama' a lot lately. Of course she agreed, because in her eyes Shippo had been her son since she found out he had no parents.

Kagome sighed and sat down on the trunk of an oak tree, leaning into it and looking up in the sky. It was a beautiful night. She could just sit here forever. She yawned quietly, stretching her tired muscles. Sesshomaru may have been trying Kagome to defend herself better, but he was a slave driver!

A deep voice took her out of her strange thoughts. At first it soothed her, thinking that it might be Darien, but then she turned to find it was Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing away from your _mate_? And your _keepers_?"

It was blunt and rude, but something in his voice made Kagome sigh close her eyes. She had gone through this enough with InuYasha she wasn't about to start it with his brother.

"I needed time away and Darien and I aren't exactly '_mates'_ as you put it and Sango and Miroku aren't my keepers," Kagome couldn't help but add, "They're my friends."

His gold eyes regarded her curiously. It was too peaceful; something his life hadn't had enough of. Kagome was leaned against a tree, seemingly perfectly at ease around the Demon Lord Of The West. He was impressed.

Sesshomaru blinked and found a tree of his own that was relatively close to Kagome's, and he also sat on the ground.

Kagome looked over at him for a moment then smiled to herself.

"I'm surprised that _you_ Lord Sesshomaru don't find it demeaning to sit on the ground, sitting next to a miko none the less."

"This Sesshomaru does not find it demeaning sitting next to a very powerful beauty." Sesshomaru whispered making Kagome blush.

"You ought not to say things that you don't truly mean." Kagome replied getting up off the ground along with Sesshomaru as he motioned for her to follow him deeper in the gardens.

Kagome shuddered as it started to colder the farther they went and Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist. Any other time the weight and warmth of his hand on her side would have driven her to dirty thoughts or freaked her out, but at the moment she was too distracted to feel anything other than comfort from it.

"Inuyasha's mother used to take him here all the time. It gives a person peace of mind."

They came up to pink flowered trees and a huge waterfall that had petals on the bottom of the lake.

"It's beautiful." Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru pulled his arm away, leaving that spot on her waist exposed to the chilly air. She immediately missed it. Kagome sighed feeling guilty about the thoughts that were running through her head about Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked and sat in front of the sakura tree.

"This Sesshomaru believes that InuYasha wouldn't mind his priestess sharing his favorite spot that he use to share with his mother." Sesshomaru replied as Kagome looked back towards him.

"Kagome." Kagome commented looking back towards the waterfall sitting down on the edge of the ground toching the water petals.

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru staring at her from behind her back. "You keep calling me miko or priestess, if you want me to call you Lord Sesshomaru you've got to call me by my name. No more of this 'Priestess' crap. It's Kagome."

Kagome turned around to face him. Sesshomaru looked amused at Kagome's choice of words. "This Sesshomaru will call you … Kagome, only in private."

Kagome rolled her eyes and covered her face with her hands in exasperation.

"I suppose that's as good as I'm going to get. Ah well, I'll take it. Thanks Sesshomaru."

Kagome got up and walked towards Sesshomaru sitting next to him, but not to close.

"You're welcome, Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered looking out at the waterfall.

Kagome just smiled.

* * *

Darien sat on the edge of the hot spring drying Shippo's hair.

"Sesshomaru's mad at you isn't he? He'll try to hurt you." Shippo replied.

"He can't do much to me, can he? After all, he still wants to train me, I think anyway."

"What if he withholds your fang," Shippo pointed out.

Shaking his head slowly, he stated with certainty, "I don't think he'll stoop so low. But if he tries, I'll fight him for it!"

Shippo gave him a curious look. "You're not scared of him, are you?"

"…"

"Darien?"

"Are you all squeaky clean?" Darien asked him changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Okay, lets get you to bed."

Darien helped Shippo into some clean pyjamas that the servants had proved for Shippo because he's _'so cute'_ Darien heard some servants say to him.

Darien hugged Shippo after getting him into his sleeping bag.

"I don't think I can sleep if nobody's here with me." Shippo whispered.

"Well, if you still cant sleep by the time Kagome or I come back I will be sure to teach you how to do a cartwheel and handstand, promise." Darien replied tickling him.

"_Okay! Okay!"_ Shippo cried snuggling deeper into his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight, Shippo." Darien replied stepping out the tent.

"Night Darien." Shippo whispered yawning as Darien zipped the tent halfway up.

"Where is she?" Darien was walking around the halls looking for Kagome. She wasn't in the gardens.

Knock knock

"I can't have a day without seeing your face can I?" InuYasha sneered at Darien whom rolled his eyes.

"Nice seeing you to—" Darien looked over InuYasha to see Miroku and Sango sitting on a red king sized bed.

"Sessho—"

"Your room is much, much, '_much'_ bigger than mine I see, favoritism, anyway can I come in?" Darien asked him as InuYasha frowned.

"Darien?" Sango asked getting up.

"Uh… yea." Darien replied smiling.

"Yup its Darien alright, I've never seen Sesshomaru smile before." Sango exclaimed inspecting Darien.

"Feh, whatever." InuYasha walked away towards his window looking out.

"Nothings changed in my appearance I don't think." Darien exclaimed closing the door behind him.

"Well, you do have the markings on your face and you are kind of dressed like him." Sango exclaimed as Darien scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I was in the dojo's." Darien replied shrugging as he relaxed lying across InuYasha's bed, his markings fading away from his face.

"You can make your markings fade by will?" Miroku asked Darien surprised.

"In the future I can't just walk around looking like a demon, that'd be exposure. Nobody knows of my inheritance, but Kagome. Demons, are just myths from where I'm from as you probably already heard from Kagome. I don't show my markings unless I have to and since everybody here seems to think I'm Sesshomaru with these markings on I'm choosing to keep them off."

"Well really, once you start talking you can immediately tell the difference." Miroku exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Darien turned his head to the side to look at Miroku.

"You don't talk like a pompous ass hole." InuYasha spoke for Miroku.

"What he said I guess." Miroku replied as Darien laughed.

"You know, Sesshomaru really does care about you InuYasha."

"When hell freezes over." InuYasha muttered.

"Since I grew up with my brother Yuji I've gotten attached to him, even though my Dad divorced my mother and married Izayoi, my step mother. I was forced to stay with my Dad instead of my mother which left me feeling bitterness towards Izayoi and Dad. Then Izayoi got pregnant and Yuji was born. Dad brought me to the room to see him which annoyed the heck out me cause I had sworn that I wouldn't have nothing to do with the family, but then Dad put Yuji in my arms and I couldn't help but feel the need to protect him." Darien sighed and shrugged. "He's a annoy little runt to, follows me everywhere I go. He even has to dress like me and it's bad enough that his friend Kouga has to bug me to."

"You miss him don't you?" Sango asked him smiling sadly, thoughts of her own brother on her mind.

"I don't see how can you, he calls doesn't he?" InuYasha asked oddly hoarse blinking rapidly still looking out the window.

"Calls?" Miroku asked confused.

"Oh, my phone. Yea he calls sometimes, when I can get a hold of him we talk. Did you talk to him InuYasha?" Darien asked him curiously.

"Briefly." InuYasha muttered.

"Hmm… well, I wouldn't give up on Sesshomaru. He seems jealous of that fact that you don't react the same way with me the way you do with him. I think he cares, he just doesn't know how to show it. Anyway I just wanted to know if you guys seen Kagome." Darien replied.

"The last we saw of her was when she was heading to the gardens." Sango replied as Darien got up off the bed.

"She's probably sleeping." Darien stretched as InuYasha tensed up about the thought of Kagome and Darien sleeping together in the same room.

"_You two share a room?"_ InuYasha asked rounding on him as Darien gave him a sidelong glance.

"Does the term girlfriend and boyfriend mean anything to you?" Darien asked him sarcastically.

"Feh, I thought you were leaving." InuYasha replied ignoring him again.

Darien just rolled his eyes walking towards the door.

"I don't know why you're so concern about Kagome and me—" Darien replied opening the door, "I mean from what I hear you and Airi were K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Darien laughed at the outraged look on InuYasha's face and the shock looks from Sango and Miroku before closing the door behind him.

'_Ah… I love messing with InuYasha.'_

"What is he talking about InuYasha? Who's _Airi_?" Miroku asked slyly.

"None of your damn fucking business Monk." Inuyasha snapped at him.

"I see," was both Sango and Miroku's responses giving each other knowing looks.

* * *

After walking around the castle, getting lost and finally finding her way back by the help of one of the servants, Noyoko, Kagome finally made it to her room. She looked to see the tent half closed and to hear snoring from inside the tent. Kagome sighed and dug through her bag that was by the door and picked out a pair of pink pajamas with cats all over them. She went to the bathroom and changed. When she came back she walked inside the tent, zipping it back up.

Both Shippo and Darien looked relaxed in their sleep and she didn't want to move around and wake them up. So Kagome slowly crawled towards Darien whom wasn't in his sleep bag, just their blue blanket over him, then she got under it and onto Darien's lap. She adjusted herself and leaned into his chest. She felt Darien twitch below her as she scooted down a bit so she could tuck her head against his shoulder. Darien's arm readjusted around her waist so he could hold onto her. Kagome could hear his heart thumping steadily under her ear. He smelled nice too.

"Go to sleep Kagome." His voice rumbled through her body and for the first time in weeks she felt herself really relax.


	15. Kagome Has A Guardian

**Kagome Has A Guardian**

"Do you really think we should be leaving right now?" Kagome asked as Darien helped her tie her red obi behind her back.

"Today is Yuji's birthday, I promised him I would be there and besides we need more food supplies if we're to go on a quest." Darien said nuzzling and kissing her on her neck.

"Don't start something you can't finish Darien." Kagome said pushing him away. Darien's golden eyes sparkled with amusement as he gave Kagome a huge smile.

"Darien, don't you dare! Shippo is right there in his tent! What if he sees us?" Kagome whispered to him backing away as Darien kept walking closer to her till Kagome hit the wall behind her.

Darien let out a gentle breath as his hand caressed her face. "_He's not going to know."_ Darien whispered in her ear as he moved towards her lips and captured them in a long tenderly kiss. He took his time as Kagome moved her hand to the back of his neck amazed with the sweetness of his kiss. Darien's kisses were always sweet though, but this one was really charming.

Her breath caught when his hands moved under the hem of her yellow silk kimono and caressed her bare skin, which gave Darien the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth.

"I'm glad somebody here can get some action."

"_Miroku!_" Kagome blushed pushing Darien away almost knocking him down.

Darien groaned in aggravation. "If it's not to much to ask, but could you, you know, '_knock'_ next time." Darien asked a grinning Miroku.

"Sure, I didn't mean to, _interrupt_ anything, but I was just wondering if Kagome could break up InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's sibling rivalry."

"I can do it, besides I need tell them Kagome and I are leaving for awhile to our era." Darien exclaimed.

"So soon?" Miroku asked following after Darien.

"Shippo and I will meet up with you in a few minutes." Kagome called after Darien as he smiled back at her.

"Yuji's birthday is today." Darien commented.

"So would that mean that it's also InuYasha's birthday to?" Miroku asked him as they walked through the halls where InuYasha's yelling was getting louder by every step they took.

"Yup, that's why my dad wanted to name Yuji after him but decided to make it his middle name because he didn't want Yuji to get laugh at and made fun of."

"You wouldn't happen to know if I have a reincarnation would you?" Miroku asked.

"Can't say that I do." Darien shrugged.

"Ah well, maybe it's for the best, maybe I have a bunch of grandchildren running around in your future." Miroku exclaimed lost in thought.

"Hopefully they're not all perverted like you." Sango exclaimed as both Darien and Miroku came into the dinning room where InuYasha and Sesshomaru were getting ready to kill each other by the looks of it. Sango and Kouga were calmly eating their breakfast. Rin was nowhere to be seen.

InuYasha had his sword out and Sesshomaru's eyes were red and his claws were extended.

"InuYasha!" Darien ran up and jumped on top of him giving him a noogie. "Happy Birthday squirt!"

InuYasha pushed Darien roughly scowling as he stood up and put his sword away. "Stop treating me like a kid!" InuYasha said stomping his feet sidetracked.

Darien gave him a sidelong glance still on the floor. "Alright, I know your like fifty something now, so you're like a teenager on the verge of adulthood now, I know you're not a little kid. So would you mind helping me up? You almost broke one of my ribs there." InuYasha grumbled under his breath and pulled Darien off the ground.

"I think Darien handles InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's rivalry better than Kagome does." Miroku whispered to Sango as she nodded in agreement as both Sesshomaru and InuYasha calmed down.

Darien smirked at InuYasha and gave him a quick hug before InuYasha could push him away. "So uh… Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome and I are leaving to go back to our era for two days to get supplies and celebrate my brothers' birthday. I thought I'd tell you first before you tried to hunt us down or something along those lines."

"No." Sesshomaru said simply walking through the door of the outside gardens.

"He can't just say '_no'_ can he?" Darien asked InuYasha frowning.

"Yes." InuYasha replied walking towards his half eaten breakfast.

Darien rolled his eyes and ran after Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Why can't we leave? Kagome has mastered her sword Ginkaiga, to some extent anyway and I've beaten your very best soldiers that you've set up for me _finally_ without physically harming myself, so what's the problem?" Darien stopped walking when Sesshomaru stopped and turned towards him. They were quite some distance away from the mansion.

"There is a formal ball tomorrow night that this Sesshomaru wasn't aware of—"

"Yeah I know you haven't been checking on your paper work lately, poor Jaken probably couldn't keep up with your schedule meetings and all with you busy. Was that what you and InuYasha were arguing about? The formal ball?" Darien asked curiously.

Sesshomaru gave him a sidelong glance. "How is it that you know of my work?"

Darien gave a small smile. "That's what my father does for a living basically. He's very import in Tokyo, ohm, my era that is like you are here."

"Every Taisho has to attend this ball officially for it is blood bond that we have to do so, no one can escape it—"

"Yeah I know I tried not to attend one time—"

"_Stop_ interrupting this Sesshomaru. You _will_ attend this formal ball along with InuYasha, no excuse." Sesshomaru exclaimed walking ahead again.

"I don't have to attend! I'm not even _born_ yet! And what about the others? Kagome, Sango, and Miroku? Their humans, they can't attend. I mean I know Shippo and Kouga can attend by you giving them permission, but humans cant. And besides the ball is not till tomorrow and Yuji's birthday is 'today' which gives you another reason why Kagome and I should be allowed to leave." Darien said cheekily convinced he had persuaded Sesshomaru.

"No harm will come of Kagome, I have assigned a guardian for her at all times to keep watch of her." Darien frowned at this trying to keep up with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome doesn't need a '_guardian'_ she has '_me'_ and what about Miroku and Sango?"

"She has you—" Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to face Darien for the second time, "and what happens when '_you'_ are not there to protect her? You cannot be around Kagome all the time; that is what her knew guardian will be there for. As for Miroku and Sango, they are to be InuYasha's special guests."

"Why is Kagome so special? Why is she the only one to get assigned a guardian?" Darien asked frowning still.

"A _life_ bond guardian, and it is simply because she is a miko and our kind might not be as generous as I to have her in our company amongst other demons of our breed."

"Look, Sesshomaru, I'm not too thrilled about you giving my girlfriend a 'life bond guardian' without my consent, but right now that's going to have to wait till later when I can yell at you properly. I'm _going_ to celebrate my brother Yuji's birthday; I made a promise to my little brother that I'm planning to keep. We have to negotiate on something." Darien exclaimed standing his ground looking agitated.

"Kagome is not your mate, I do not have to consent to you about nothing. This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself; _you_ Darien are not leaving my premises. End of discussion." Sesshomaru walked on.

When someone offends Darien, even if it's over something minor, he can't just count to ten, take a few deep breaths, and forget about it. He has to do something to get back at that person, Darien can hold a grudge forever. Darien wasn't going to let Sesshomaru get away with this.

Growling Darien's eyes started turning light pink as he clutched his fist together. "DAMMIT SESSHOMARU! I'M NOT GIVING YOU AN OPTION!" Sesshomaru turned around only to have Darien gone before he could retort back.

"Insolent brat." Sesshomaru said under his breath.

"You ready to go?" Darien asked Kagome as soon as he had spotted her in the dinning room eating with the others. Shippo and Rin were whispering to each other and InuYasha and Kouga were once again throwing insults at each other.

"Are you ok? You look upset?" Kagome asked as Darien just shucked his head no and stretching out his hand to help Kagome out of her seat.

"Do you have your things packed? I want to leave as soon as possible." Darien exclaimed as Shippo, Rin, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango followed them out of the room leaving a very irritated Kouga behind.

"I take it that things did not go well with Sesshomaru?" Kagome exclaimed as Darien just growled.

"You have '_no'_ idea Kagome."

"Well we have everything packed I dropped our things of by the entrance door so we could just grab our things and make a run for it just in case Sesshomaru didn't approve." Kagome said as Sango looked out of the loop.

"Where are you two going?"

"To our era to celebrate Yuji's birthday and to get more supplies." Kagome replied as they came to the entrance with their bags lying next to the door.

"So, what _did_ happen between you and Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked Darien as he explained while Miroku helped Kagome with the bags.

"HE DID WHAT!" Kagome was shocked as she watched Darien put his bag over his shoulders. Kagome already had hers on.

"Wow, that's quite an honor Kagome. A life bond guardian!" Miroku exclaimed impressed as he followed the gang outside towards the gates.

"That's not the point! I should have had a say!" Kagome exclaimed fuming.

"I agree with Kagome, a life bond guardian is forever!" Shippo piped in.

"Stop your whining! You can't have a _life_ _bond_ guardian till he or she has a sample of your _blood_ and you can't have a _guardian_ till you approve of that person in written _blood_." InuYasha exclaimed.

"What do you know, the dog actually knows something that nobody has to draw a picture for him." Kouga exclaimed smirking in triumph at InuYasha's anger.

"What the hell do you want _Kouga?"_ InuYasha sneered at him.

"Oh I just wanted to give you a heads up that Lord Sesshomaru is on his way here to kick your butts for trying to leave about…. Now."

"_What are you doing?"_ Sesshomaru asked coming up behind Kouga not looking pleasant at all with Kenshin his healer trying to keep up with him.

"We're leaving. That is Kagome and I." Darien exclaimed grabbing Kagome around the waist summing his demonic cloud just in case Sesshomaru tried to pull something.

"Eep! Darien! Give me a warning would you!" Kagome grabbed on to Darien more tightly as the cloud formed beneath her and Darien but not moving them up higher or anything. Shippo jumped on to.

"This Sesshomaru—"

"I know what you said and I'm sorry, but I already told you that I made a promise that I wasn't planning on breaking. I'm sure you can manage without us for a few hours. It's not like we're leaving for good, we'll be back by dawn tomorrow morning." As Darien said this, his cloud started floating an inch off the ground.

"Kenshin."

"Yes Milord." Kenshin said bowing in his black kimono outfit.

"You are to follow Kagome everywhere she goes." Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off of a very livid Darien as Darien came to the conclusion faster then the rest of the gang.

"Yes Milord as her guardian I will do so."

TO BE CONTINUED….

Next Chapter

Untold Story Of Higurashi


	16. Untold Story Of Higurashi

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Untold Story Of Higurashi **

"Darien, shouldn't we wait for Kenshin? I mean your cloud is much faster than him, how is he suppose to keep up?" Shippo asked Darien as he sat on Kagome's lap while Darien kept his arms folded making his cloud go to their destination.

"I think that's the whole point Shippo." Kagome whispered in Shippo's ear.

Darien just growled frustrated.

"He's keeping up just fine."

"Really?" Kagome asked shocked looking down from Darien's cloud. She couldn't really see anything since they were up so high.

"You have to feel him, he's right under us." Darien replied disapproving as Kagome closed her eyes trying to feel him.

"Wow, even though were up so high Darien?" Shippo asked him curiously.

'_Ah, there he is, hmm… his aurora is pretty gentle, a bright green. Geeze, Darien was right, if we weren't in the air Kenshin would be right next to us.' _Kagome opened her eyes as Darien explained to Shippo how they were dropping him off at Kaeda's.

"Why would Sesshomaru make Kenshin my guardian? I mean he's not much of a fighter is he? I thought he was just a healer?" Kagome asked Darien confused.

"Kagome, tell me, how many _demons_ do you know that are _healers_?" Darien asked her seriously.

"None."

"That's because there aren't _supposed_ to be any. That's what miko's and monks are for, but when there are such cases as Kenshin it's because they're waiting for a greater purpose."

"A greater purpose?" Kagome asked perplexed.

"Yes, a greater purpose to use their healing powers. Once a demon realizes that they have powers to heal they know that their purpose in life is to be a guardian to an exceptional human, it's fate. I didn't put it together till now; I thought Sesshomaru just trained his servants to take care of wounded demons and humans alike. I didn't know that Sesshomaru actually had a demon '_healer'_ in his residents."

"So Kenshin doesn't have a choice?" Kagome asked uneasy about the whole thing.

"It doesn't make since." Darien said more to himself than to Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as Darien's demonic cloud started to slow down as they came to Kaeda's hut.

"Kenshin being your guardian, I mean you didn't feel any connection from him did you?"

"No, and I still don't feel anything, just his presence."

"It'll come in time Lady Kagome." Kenshin came up to them as Darien rolled his eyes and helped Kagome and Shippo down off his cloud.

"It should have been instinct. I don't know what's going on, but I'll definitely figure it out and when I do you better be prepared for an ass kicking." Darien threatened as Kenshin just gave him a sidelong glance smiling.

"It's hard to take you seriously when you look so funny looking."

Darien smiled back.

"I'm not from this era, what's your excuse?" Kenshin's expression dropped at Darien's retort.

"Come on boys, let's be civil." Kagome replied nervously as Kaeda finally walked out her hut.

"Kagome? What are ye doing here child?" Kaeda looked curiously at both Darien and Kenshin, mostly Darien.

"Kaeda!" Kagome gave the elderly woman a hug.

"This is my boyfriend Darien, he's Sesshomaru's reincarnation and this is Kenshin." Kagome replied pointing towards him. "I was just wondering if you could watch Shippo till Darien and I come back?" Kagome asked her as Kaeda nodded.

"Thank you Kaeda! We'll be back in no time Shippo." Kagome bent down and gave Shippo a big hug.

"Can you bring me back some chocolate Kagome?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"Of course I will, but I want to hear that you were on your best behavior."

"Course I will!"

"Be careful Kagome." Kaeda said to her as Kagome just nodded and waved goodbye to Shippo. Kenshin was trailing behind Darien and Kagome as they walked on ahead towards the well.

"Why do you have to refer me as Sesshomaru's reincarnation?"

"Does it really bother it you?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes! I don't like it how everybody looks at me when they think I'm Sesshomaru or when I'm referred as him." Darien admitted as Kagome gave him a sympathetic look. That's exactly how she felt when everybody referred her to Kikyo. She knew what Darien meant.

"I'm sorry, but to tell ya the truth Darien, you do look a lot like him, like 90 percent." Kagome exclaimed as Darien rolled his eyes at her.

"You're shorter than Sesshomaru I've noticed, you're kinder, you obviously dress differently, you have both of your arms, and than theirs this girlfriend you have that sticks to you like glue, I can't remember her name though." Kagome smiled up at him as Darien put his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Just so you guys know, I'm still here. I'm not sure if you guys were aware of my presence behind you." Kenshin said to the couple as they came finally came out of the woods. The well was just a few steps away.

"Kenshin you can't go down the well with us," Kagome was trying to tell him as Darien gave him a smug smirk.

"You're just going to have to wait till we come back." Darien replied smoothly.

"Now that I'm Kagome's guardian, I can go wherever she can go, magical portal or not." Kenshin was saying looking down the well disgusted.

"No you can't." Darien snapped at him patience gone. "You're not blood bond to Kagome! You're not her guardian so you can stop this charade!"

"Yes I can wither you want to believe it or not." Kenshin replied simply angering Darien more.

"No you can't!" Darien said pushing him down the well trying to prove his point, only to have Kenshin disappearing into the pink flashing light of the well.

"DAMMIT!" Darien stomped his foot down, very InuYasha like Kagome thought to herself smiling sadly at him.

"Darien, let's just go. Yuji is waiting for you on the other side."

Darien just pouted grabbing Kagome around the waist jumping them down the well.

* * *

"Where is this place?" Kenshin asked as soon as Darien jumped Kagome and himself out the well. Kenshin was sitting on one of the wooden steps with his shirtsleeve over his nose.

"Welcome to the 20th Century." Darien said smirking at Kenshin's discomfort.

"Stop it Darien! Honestly you're worst than InuYasha." Kagome exclaimed motioning for Kenshin to follow her out of the wooden hut. Darien just scowled pushing Kenshin out of the way so that he was beside Kagome.

Kenshin just smirked, but it immediately faltered as Kagome opened the door. "You're just going to have to learn how to coexist to this place till we go back tomorrow or you can just go back to the feudal era." Darien replied as Kagome turner around to see what Kenshin's response would be.

Kenshin knew Sesshomaru would kill him if he thought he had left Kagome's side. He didn't understand why Sesshomaru just couldn't come here and watch after Kagome, it wasn't like he was the one that was in love with the miko. He wasn't meant to watch after the girl, he didn't understand himself how Sesshomaru _knew _that he would be able to pass through the well into Kagome's time.

"By all means Lady Kagome, lead the way." Kenshin replied as Darien scowled and folded his arms to his chest.

"This is where I was born, and where I live." Kagome explained as they came up to her home, "Demons don't exist here. At least I don't think they do. I've never encountered one here before, except this one demon that passed through the well but that's another story. Anyways, we're in the present. It's 500 years later than the world you live in."

"Kagome, you don't have to explain anything to this guy, he's the one hat followed us here, let him figure it out." Darien growled out as Kenshin looked at Kagome in interest.

"So you mean to say that well connects the two worlds?"

"You've got it! Now shut the hell up!" Darien snapped at him as Kagome glared at Darien.

"Kagome!" Out came Souta through the door giving his sister a big hug.

"Souta! How are you little brother?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm not little anymore sis! Anyway Darien, you dad just called and asked if you were here." Souta said to Darien as he nodded his head.

"Who's this guy?" Souta asked looking at Kenshin.

"This is Kenshin, he's just visiting. Uhm… Souta do you think you could find him some proper clothes?" Kagome asked him as Souta nodded. Kenshin gave Kagome an odd look at her words. 'proper clothes?'

"Come on, follow me." Souta said to him as Kenshin did so.

"Kagome, Darien! So good to see you both." Kagome's mother gave them both a hug after they dropped their bags by the door.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi."

"Mom! I missed you!"

"Would you guys like some breakfast? I just put it on the table as soon as you arrived." Mrs. Higurashi said sweetly to them as both Kagome and Darien hurried to the table to eat a proper breakfast that only Mrs. Higurashi could make out of her specialty. Mrs. Higurashi just smiled watching the two eat.

"We're going to have to go shopping to find a gift for Yuji, anything in mind?" Kagome asked Darien as Souta and Kagome's grandfather to the table to eat breakfast as well.

"Why don't you get him a toy car or something, I mean he's only five right?" Souta commented grabbing some eggs.

"Not a bad idea." Darien replied stuffing some pancakes in his mouth.

"Taisho! You're practically here everyday! You might as well live here!" grandpa said scowling as Darien practically ate all the pancakes and bacon on the table.

"Grandpa!" Kagome scowled at him as Darien just smiled sheepishly.

"Don't mind him Darien, he's just a grump today." Mrs. Higurashi said to him taking her seat.

"So this Kenshin guy, who is he exactly?" Souta asked stuffing some eggs in his mouth.

"Uh, well …" Kagome hesitated trying to find a way to explain to her parents that she has a 'life bond guardian'

"I'm her guardian." Kenshin explained coming down the stairs looking very uncomfortable in Kagome's father's clothes which smelled oddly familliar to him, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Kenshin's long blue hair was in a low ponytail. He had on a long sleeved white-buttoned shirt over a black shirt and brown slacks that Kagome's father would wear when he would go to work.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned looking up at Kenshin as if contemplating about something but immediately turned her face into a smile greeting the demon.

"Ah you must be Kagome's mother, Mrs.?"

"Higurashi." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling which seemed force, but she started giving him a handshake.

Kenshin just blinked in confusion. "Higurashi?" Both Kagome and Darien were staring at them in confusion, were they missing something?

"Would your husband happen to be-"

"Yuudai Higurashi, he past away years ago." Kenshin just nodded swallowing.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mrs. Higurashi." Kenshin replied sitting next to Souta.

"Uhm… did you know of our father? And what do you mean you're Kagome's guardian?" Souta asked.

"He's _not_ her guardian!" Darien said with his mouth full of food.

"Darien!" Kagome said disgusted.

Kenshin just shook his head negatively. "A story for another time, but as Kagome's guardian I'm supposed to make sure no harm comes to her." Kenshin explained.

"Isn't that what Darien and InuYasha are supposed to be doing? Are they doing a bad job or something?" Souta asked as Darien growled.

"NO! I'm perfectly _capable_ of taking care of Kagome! Kenshin is just a tag along!" Darien exclaimed angrily.

"No need to get loud Mr. Taisho, that is very disrespectful." Kenshin commented as Kagome's grandpa nodded in agreement.

"Will you please excuse me? I would like to speak with my father." Darien replied getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Kagome frowned still thinking about Kenshin's words. "Kenshin-san, you know my father?"

"Course he does Kagome, they were once brothers." Mrs. Higurashi whispered not touching her food.

Silence.

"So... so what does that mean?" Souta asked a bit confused, Kagome was dumbstruk.

"That means Souta, that I'm your uncle and you are my nephew and Kagome is my niece." Kenshin said a bit suprised himself. _'Did Sesshomaru know this? He must have, why didn't he tell me? Why didn't Yuudai?'_

"I'm sorry, I did not know that my brother Yuudai had a family, we weren't that close to be truthfully honest." Kenshin said this looking up at Mrs. Higurashi. "But you seemed to know me, how is that so?"

"Yuudai was a great artist, he liked to draw pictures, he drew you alot. I... I recognized you right away." Mrs. Higurashi said softly as Kagome finally found her voice.

"If Kenshin is... if... wouldn't that mean that father was a demon?" Kagome asked aggravated.

"A fox demon as you probably already guessed." Kenshin replied.

Kagome shook her head neagitively. This was all way to much for her to handle right now.

"That's so cool! So am I a fox demon?" Souta asked eagerly.

"When you come of age you'll most likely come to your powers, but you'll be a half-demon." Kenshin replied giving Souta a small smile as Souta made a whooping nosie.

"Hey! Will Kagome become a fox demon when she turns eighteen?" Souta asked curiously.

"No, her miko powers out weigh any kind of demon activity in her blood."

"Will you please excuse me?" Kagome said not so kindly as she left to her room.

Kagome locked herself in her room and laid on her bed, covering her face with her pillow crying silently.

"I didn't mean to upset your daughter." Kenshin said upset himeself. Was Kagome ashamed of her heritage? Kenshin wondered as Mrs. Higurashi gave Kenshin a sad smile.

"Kagome holds no ill will against demons of course, I guess it's the fact that she knows so little about her father that upsets her so. Kagome and Souta were both very young when he past." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as Darien finally walked back to the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" Darien asked confused looking towards Kagome's room.

* * *

Knock, Knock.

"Kagome!" It was Souta.

"Leave me alone!" Kagome shouted still crying.

Kagome jumped up as somebody sat on her bed, hadn't she locked the door?

"Darien, how did you get in here?" Kagome asked wiping her eyes.

Darien nodded his head at Kagome's open window.

Kagome rolled her eyes giving Darien a small smile. Darien pulled Kagome onto his lap and held on tight to her kissing on top of her head.

"Why didn't my mother tell me that my father was a demon? All those times I traveled with InuYasha, I'm just walking around clueless!" Kagome muttered trying to hold in her tears.

"Do you know what your mother told me about your father, Kagome?" Darien whispered in her ear making Kagome blush realizing how close they were.

"What?" Kagome asked miserably rubing her face against Darien's shirt.

"That it was your _father _that created the connect to the feudal era and here."

Kagome looked up at Darien confused. "How?"

"Your father wanted an escape route away from his troubles, he came to a well where all the villagers would throw little coins and make wishes. It was really popular then because the legend was that Mordiriko herself made wishes at the well and they came true for her. Back then the well actually had _water _in it." Kagome made a small laugh at this.

"Anyway from what your mother told me your father spotted a unusual coin in the well that gave off an odd energy, so he reached his hand out in the water to grab for the coin and he vanished-"

"He vanished?" Kagome asked confused which only make Darien smile.

"He vanished and landed in the future Tokyo where he met your mother."

"How did he do it without any jewel shards?" Kagome asked perplexed.

"InuYasha doesn't have any jewel shards and he comes and goes whenever he pleases doesn't he?" Darien asked her.

"Yes but-"

"Maybe it's just a demon thing, I honestly don't know, but Yuudai knew he couldn't stay in Tokyo, he had duties in the feudal era. So he jumped back into the well, and do you know what he noticed when he came out?" Darien asked Kagome as she shook her head no.

"The well was empty as if somebody had drained it. Yuudai had feared that he wouldn't be able to go back and see your mother again because of the disappearance of water and the fact that he didn't see the magical coin anymore. So he took his chances and jumped back into the well which of course did land him right back in future Tokyo."

Kagome smiled in thought. "So he basically did what I do everyday, travel back and forth to the feudal era and Tokyo Japan."

"Like father like daughter, huh?" Darien whispered to her rubbing her back. "I don't even think your father told your mother, I think your mother might have figure it out when you went through the well yourself."

"Thanks for making me feel better Darien, I feel so silly for reacting the way I did." Kagome said to him putting her head on his shoulder.

"I understand, I would be shocked to, actually I am shocked, and I feel stupid because I didn't put two and two together, I mean my father talks of the legendary demon Lord 'Higurashi' to Yuji for a bed time story all the time."

"Really?" Kagome asked a small voice.

"Yes, your father really lived up to his name. Anyway on a happier note! I think getting Yuji a biycicle is a great idea! I'll get him a red one with the training wheels on the side." Darien said as Kagome nodded getting up off of Darien's lap.

"Lets go! I can't wait to meet your father! Do I look presentable?" Kagome asked him as Darien stood up and twirled Kagome around.

"How about you have your hair down? Other and that you look gorgeous as ususal." Kagome blushed taking her ponytail down as Darien bent down so that Kagome could get on his back.

"Why can't we just go out the door like a normal person?" Kagome asked sarcastically climbing on him.

"Because everybody is already outside and my limo driver is waiting for me."

"Your limo driver?" Kagome asked curiously as Darien jumped out the window with her on his back.

"Yeah, I told my dad I was going to find a gift for Yuji and he told me that he would get me a ride so that I could come home sooner after I get Yuji's present. I really wish father hadn't done that, I rather people didn't know that I'm wealthy." Darien replied jumping down on the first step of the shrine stairs.

"Kagome, Darien!" Kenshin caught up with them as Darien rolled his eyes.

"You know, you look pretty young to be Kagome's uncle." Darien commented walking down the stairs with his hands in Kagome's.

"I'm only three hundred and seventy-seven of age and I believe Yuudai was six hundred and fifty." Kenshin replied following after the two.

"Kenshin is twenty-seven in human years and your father was thirty-five." Darien replied to Kagome.

"Wow really? You are young Kenshin." Kagome replied.

"Mr. Taisho sir, your ride."

* * *

The limo drove them where Darien requested him to go, which was the bike shop.

"What is this place?" asked Kenshin as they got out the limo.

"This is the bike shop you can buy your bikes here, they have a place for little kids to have for starters." said Darien.

"Which bike do you think Yuji would like?" asked Kagome as Darien walked around for a long time before he saw the bike he thought Yuji would like. it was a red tricycle with red and silver strings hanging out the handlebars. The training wheels were already attached to the bike.

"All right I'm buying it." Darien replied after fininshing inspecting the trycicle.

"Hey they have those cute little red wagons you can attach to the trycicles, I'll get that!" Kagome said excitedly grabbing the box off the shelf.

"Hey Kagome, why don't I buy you a new bike, InuYasha broke yours right?" Darien asked her as he had just finished asking the guy to put Yuji's bike together so that it would be ready as soon as he got home.

"That's an extra twenty dollars sir." The sales man said as if he thought Darien couldn't afford anything in the shop.

"That's fine just do it already." Darien replied taking his money out of his back pocket and setting it on the counter.

"So what do you say Kagome?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that Darien." Kagome shook her head no.

"You know how to ride these things Kagome?" Kenshin asked impressed.

"Kagome, go ahead and pick one!" Darien insisted pushing Kagome to the otherside of the room.

Kagome got nervous when she realized Kenshin was following her. It wasn't like she didn't like the guy, but the way she had reacted when she realized what and who her father really was made her blush at the very thought. Kenshin must think she was ungreatful.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Kenshin asked her noticing how nervous she was, was it because of him?

"No it's nothing Kenshin." Kagome gave him a small smile before looking around at all the bikes.

"You're a terrible liar, just like your father." Kenshin said smiling in thought.

Kagome turned towards him, not sure what to say. "If I upset you Kagome, I'm truly sorry, those were never my intentions. Now that I know the truth myself, I only wish you to be happy and safe." Kenshin said with true sincerity.

"Kenshin I, I really don't know what to say. I behaved terribly this morning and you're still willingly to talk to me." Kagome said looking down at her wooden shoes.

"You know, you have to start calling me _Uncle _Kenshin now." Kenshin said giving her a small smile of his own.

"Really? You wouldn't mind if I did?" Kagome asked shyly looking into his eyes.

Kenshin gave her a huge smile and pulled her into a hug. "I would dearly love it if you did Kagome." Kenshin said as Kagome blushed in his embrace.

"Okay Uncle Kenshin."

Kenshin kissed her forehead and let go of her. "Lets find you a bike!" Kenshin said happily.

* * *

"Don't be nervous, my father is very nice, espcially to woman." Darien replied smirking helping Kagome out the limo.

"What about me?" Kenshin asked uneasy.

Darien shrugged his shoulders. "He's not going to kill you if that's what you're asking."

"Thanks, I feel quite assured." Kenshin replied sarcastically as the limo driver took Darien's gift out of the trunk.

"Thanks." Darien replied carrying the trycicle. "Come on, lets meet my parents."

"This place hasn't aged a bit by the looks of it." Kenshin replied observing the mansion.

"My father hires people to clean it once a week." Darien replied opening the door and leading the two inside.

"Darien." His mother a beautiful black haired woman in a tradition long pink kimono came up to Darien as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"Mother." Darien put down the trycicle and gave his mother a hug.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't make it to Yuji's birthday." Mrs. Taisho exclaimed.

"Come on, you know me, I wouldn't dare to miss Yuji's birthday! The little squirt is turning five today!" Darien exclaimed smiling as Mrs. Taisho looked at his company.

"Oh, sorry! This is my girlfriend Kagome Higurashi." Darien said as Mrs. Taisho smiled at her.

"So you're Kagome. Darien didn't tell me that you were such a beautiful girl." Kagome blushed.

"Thank you."

"And this is Kenshin, Kagome's uncle. He's just here to watch over Kagome." Darien said rolling his eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you Lady Izayoi." Kenshin bowed politely.

Izayoi smiled. "Your father would like to speak with both you and Kagome in his office." Izayoi said to her step son.

"Aww really?"

"Yes really, now go on. I'll keep Kenshin company." Izayoi replied as Darien sighed handing his mother his gift and leading Kagome and himself to his father's office.

"So Kenshin, it's been awhile." Izayoi said to him as Kenshin smiled sheepishly.

"Indeed it has."

"Is your father mad right now?" Kagome asked him nervously.

"I don't know, father is pretty unpreditable." Darien replied lost in thought.

"Are you two close?" Kagome asked him.

"I can't go anywhere without him knowing, I feel like he's my shadow or something. We are close though, I confinde in him alot." Darien finished as he came to his father's door.

"Well, here we go." Pushing it open Darien lead Kagome in first.

* * *

A/N Yeah that was part one, if any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to answer them.

**Review**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	17. Here With Me

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Here With Me**

"Well, here we go." Pushing the door open Darien led Kagome in first.

"Darien! Son it's so good to see you again!" Touga got up from his chair behind his desk and made his strides to his son and gave him a huge hug.

His silver hair sparkled as he walked, tied into a high set pony tail. He was wearing a silk blue long sleeved collared shirt wearing black slacks and black work shoes. His eyes were just as bright and golden, full of happiness just as Darien's.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me introduce myself, I am Touga Taisho." His voice said with warmth to Kagome. "I am Yuji and Darien's father. The InuTaisho and Taiyoukai of these lands, you must be Darien's lovely girlfriend."

Touga studied the young woman before him, she was a miko! He could smell her aurora all around her, it was very powerful! Darien was going out with a priestess? Was he not afraid of what she could do to him and their kind? This girl must be truly special to his son to go out with her with such risks.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, it's very nice to meet you Lord Taisho." Kagome said nervously, her face turning a bright pink at the way Darien's father was looking at her.

"Ka. . .go. . .me." Touga tried, liking the sound of it. "Nice name." He complimented.

"Thank you." Kagome said shyly.

Touga kept his grin as inconspicuous, which was completely impossible, so he ended up smirking at the shy girl.

"Father, stop it!" Darien said trying not to smirk himself at the way Kagome was blushing.

"Kagome, you will be accompanying us on celebrating Yuji's birthday am I correct?"

"Yes, I wouldn't miss his birthday for nothing! He's really adorable." Kagome said smiling in thought.

"Please sit down, we have much to discuss." Touga exclaimed leading his son and Kagome towards the two brown cushioned chairs in front of his desk.

"Well please speak father, we are listening." Darien said after the five minutes of silence.

"I couldn't come in contact with you son and I was extremely worried! Imagine how shock I was when Yuji told me he called you on our home phone when I could not! Where were you?" Touga asked his son concerned.

Darien looked at Kagome before answering. "It's a very long story that I'm sure that Kagome can explain better."

"Well I'm all ears, please explain Ms. Higurashi." Touga said turning his attention to her.

"Very well…for starters I am not from this era…I am from over 500 hundreds years into the future. On my 15th birthday my cat buyo went into the well house on our shrine I went to go find him. A demon called mistress centipede came out of the well and grabbed me. She pulled me into the well and I was transported into the feudal era when I got out I met a half demon he was a inu-youkai. But he was placed under a spell by a miko and I undid the spell and freed him. I later found out the I was a reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo and I had the Shikon Jewel of four souls. Many demons were after me and I accidentally shattered the jewel with one of my arrows.

"I'm the one who broke the jewel; it was my fault. By my actions I have caused countless people pain and sorrow. I won't feel better until the Shikon no Tama is complete once more so I can keep it out of the hands of those who would abuse its powers and hurt innocent people."

"Kagome, you were only doing what you thought was right at the time."Darien said trying to cheer her up.

"This well allows you to travel back and forth to your era and the feudal? Is that where you were this whole entire time Darien?"

"Yes father."

Touga smiled quite shocked and amused by this information. "And how did your training go my son?"

"It went quite well father, but I don't know how well I would fair against Naraku Onigumo." Darien said honestly, worried.

"Iwao Onigumo has request that we start this battle of the Western Lands by the first of July." Touga exclaimed as Darien looked very apprehensive at that bit of information.

"That's in two days." Darien whispered as Kagome looked at him worriedly.

"Darien, you've been training for two weeks now, you've got it in you! You're Sesshomaru's reincarnation for crying out loud!" Kagome said trying to convince Darien."You just need a new way of doing things. You've changed a lot since you first started!"

"Kagome, I've never once trained with Sesshomaru personally! Just his best allies, apparently I wasn't good enough to fight him yet." Darien said scowling.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Touga asked shocked, "You've meet _Lord Sesshomaru_ and you're his reincarnation?"

"Dad, don't rub it in. He isn't exactly somebody that I would consider to look up to. He doesn't particularly like me or the fact that Kagome is my girlfriend and I have a feeling that it's not because she's a miko." Darien said smugly.

Kagome blushed at that explanation. "Darien!"

_'As if! Sesshomaru wouldn't dare go out with a human, especially not a priestess at that! Oh man, why is just thinking about it making me blush? It's not like I'm attracted to Sesshomaru! I have Darien!'_

Touga frowned in thought. "I see," Then looking about up at his son he smiled. "all you can do is try your best son. I know it's not fair to only have the heirs to fight, but it is traditional."

Darien nodded. "I understand father."

"Ms. Higurashi... am I to assume that you are related to Yuudai Higurashi?" Touga asked her curious.

Kagome smiled sadly. "Yes he was my father, Mr. Taisho, he past away along time ago."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that, Yuudai was one very legendary Demon Lord. I'll have to ask another time how he had survived after so many years." Touga studied Kagome once more smiling at her. "You have his eyes you now, yes it's quite curious. Darien, would you mind if I spoke to Kagome alone?" Touga asked his son for his permission seeing as this was his girlfriend and most likely his mate-to-be.

Darien gave Kagome a reassuring smile and nodded. "Just don't take too long, father, I'm sure Yuji is eager to see Kagome as well."

Touga smiled and nodded in understanding. Darien squeezed Kagome's hand once more in reassurance to let her know that she would be okay with his father and stood and left out his father's office.

Trying not to blush Kagome looked up at Touga Taisho, just as he was looking at her with a sad smile on his face.

"Kagome Higurashi, tell me, if you could save that one moment in time when Lord Sesshomaru is in fatal danger, which causes his death in the feudal era, would you save him? And remember that if you did that he wouldn't have a reincarnation, would you?" Touga asked Kagome seriously.

Kagome's face fell. _'What would I do?'_

"I... I don't know Lord Taisho. Darien means a lot to me, he's nothing like Lord Sesshomaru, but that doesn't mean that if I could save Sesshomaru's life that I wouldn't. I honestly don't know what I would do." Kagome whispered ashamed of herself. She should automatically know what to do.

"Kagome, I ask you this because I'm sure that you know that the only reason that Lord Sesshomaru would have a reincarnation is because he dies of a fatal death and if you change history, you could save Lord Sesshomaru, but you would be changing your future. Darien will not exist, neither shall I. Tell me Kagome, could you fall in love with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru can not and will not love a human. I don't know where Darien is getting his idea's from-"

_**Flashback:**_

"_So you believe that we should be apart?" Kagome whispered looking down at her wooden sandals._

_Darien looked over towards Kagome and Sesshomaru briefly frowning feeling Kagome's distressed energy waves. What was Sesshomaru saying to her?_

_Sesshomaru looked back down at Kagome feeling her distress also._

"_This Sesshomaru did not say as such." Sesshomaru replied as Kagome looked back up at him, her sapphire eyes getting watery. Sesshomaru hated that. He hated seeing Kagome cry and especially since he knew it was his doing. He hadn't meant to be ill mannered about it._

"_Then what are you trying to say Lord Sesshomaru?"_

_Sesshomaru sighed silently and bent down towards Kagome inches away from her face._

"_This Sesshomaru does not know. I did not mean to offend you. Darien just needs to learn how to control his inner demon better is all this Sesshomaru is trying to say." Sesshomaru whispered so quietly that only Kagome could hear as he gently put Kagome's strand of hair behind her ear as it came in front of her face._

_Kagome was blushing pink. What was he doing?_

"…_uhm… right." Kagome mumbled nervously as her heart was beating out of control. Sesshomaru smirked and moved away from her and towards the duel._

"_You have too much hair, you should cut that repulsive mess." Sesshomaru replied behind his back._

_"What a jerk," Kagome whispered under her breath._

_"This Sesshomaru heard that," Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice. Kagome quickly blushed a deep crimson before walking behind Sesshomaru._

'_Wait a second, was that a joke from Sesshomaru?' Kagome mused to herself._

**End of Flashback**

Kagome blushed, "Sesshomaru does '_not_' like me."

"You don't seem so sure Ms. Higurashi." Touga exclaimed smiling.

"He's only 10% percent nice to me half the time, but he doesn't insult me all the time like InuYasha does, but that doesn't mean he likes _me_! Or that I like _him_!"

_**Flashback:**_

"I'm surprised that _you_ Lord Sesshomaru don't find it demeaning to sit on the ground, sitting next to a miko none the less."

"_This Sesshomaru does not find it demeaning sitting next to a very powerful beauty." Sesshomaru whispered making Kagome blush._

"_You ought not to say things that you don't truly mean." Kagome replied getting up off the ground along with Sesshomaru as he motioned for her to follow him deeper in the gardens._

_Kagome shuddered as it started to colder the farther they went and Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist. Any other time the weight and warmth of his hand on her side would have driven her to dirty thoughts or freaked her out, but at the moment she was too distracted to feel anything other than comfort from it._

"_Inuyasha's mother used to take him here all the time. It gives a person peace of mind."_

_They came up to pink flowered trees and a huge waterfall that had petals on the bottom of the lake._

"_It's beautiful." Kagome whispered._

_Sesshomaru pulled his arm away, leaving that spot on her waist exposed to the chilly air. She immediately missed it. Kagome sighed feeling guilty about the thoughts that were running through her head about Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru walked and sat in front of the sakura tree._

"_This Sesshomaru believes that InuYasha wouldn't mind his priestess sharing his favorite spot that he use to share with his mother." Sesshomaru replied as Kagome looked back towards him._

"_Kagome." Kagome commented looking back towards the waterfall sitting down on the edge of the ground toching the water petals._

_Kagome could feel Sesshomaru staring at her from behind her back. "You keep calling me miko or priestess, if you want me to call you Lord Sesshomaru you've got to call me by my name. No more of this 'Priestess' crap. It's Kagome."_

_Kagome turned around to face him. Sesshomaru looked amused at Kagome's choice of words. "This Sesshomaru will call you … Kagome, only in private."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and covered her face with her hands in exasperation._

_"I suppose that's as good as I'm going to get. Ah well, I'll take it. Thanks Sesshomaru."_

_Kagome got up and walked towards Sesshomaru sitting next to him, but not to close._

"_You're welcome, Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered looking out at the waterfall._

_Kagome just smiled._

**End of Flashback**

Kagome blushed even more. _'Oh man! What's wrong with me?'_

"Whatever you say Ms. Higurashi, but what I'm trying to tell you is you are going to have a choice to make, Lord Sesshomaru or Prince Darien."

* * *

"Kagome!" Darien sat up from his bed when Kagome opened the door to his room.

"Hey Darien, what are you doing in your room? Yuji and everybody else is downstairs while Yuji is opening his presents." Kagome said while closing the door behind her.

"Oh, I was just thinking." Darien replied as Kagome sat on his bed next to him.

"You're worried, I would be to, but Darien, I believe in you. I know you can do it. You just don't know how strong you really are. I can feel it in you." Kagome said confident.

Darien smiled at her running his hand threw Kagome's hair. "You have no idea how much that means to me Kagome." Kagome could feel herself blushing.

Darien smiled to himself. _'She's actually even more when she blushes' _he thought.

Slowly Darien planted a soft kiss on her lips and Kagome in return closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

_'Gods, I could just kiss her all day.'_ Darien thought as he actually started to purr in enjoyment.

"Darien, honestly, your parents are down stairs! So are our friends!"Kagome said coming out of her trance, breaking the kiss and standing up. Kagome blushed trying to straighten her kimono.

Kagome looked back at Darien after hearing his growl, she was cut off by whatever she was about to say when Darien stood up and roughly pushed her back towards him and put his lips on her in a raw, hard kiss. He took the time she left her mouth open to plunge his tongue into her moist depths. She was shocked.

When she felt his tongue in her mouth she responded and brought her arms up to his hair to tangle her fingers in it. He took his hand from her waist and slid it back to her neck to fist it in her hair and make the kiss deeper, if possible. He slid his other hand to her hip and squeezed it, then wrapped it around her waist to pull them together.

She pulled back for breath and he followed her mouth for another kiss. She responded again. He let her mouth go and trailed kisses across her cheek.

'_Where are my rational thoughts!'_ She tilted her head back when Darien started to slid his satiny tongue down her neck and back up to her pulse point, sensually sucking on it. '_To hell with rational thoughts, this feels too good!' _

_'That's gonna leave a hicky!' _Darien thought and smirked into her throat. They stumbled over to his bed with Darien on top of Kagome straddling her; Kagome pulled Darien closer to him to give him a kiss, surprising him, but not stopping him from making it any deeper. He let his muscular, but soft hands travel down her body, to her thighs; doing this caused her already short kimono to ride up past her end onto her hips, showing her red laced panties.

Darien though got right off of Kagome as a knock on the door brought them both back to their senses.

Kagome's face was totally red in embarrassment as she hurried and push her yellow silk kimono back down towards her thighs and tried to fix her hair back.

"Darien?" Izayoi walked into Darien's room with a confused expression on her face when Darien put up a blank look, which confused his step-mother.

"Mother?" Darien asked trying to sound calm.

"Why are you not celebrating Yuji's birthday with us?" Izayoi asked uncertain of her step-son's behavior.

Kagome was still trying to remain from blushing profusely.

"Kagome and I will be downstairs momentarily mother." Darien said trying to give his mother a reassuring smile.

"Okay, but please hurry, your brother is quite anxious to see the both of you." Izayoi said smiling at Kagome also as she left Darien and Kagome alone once more.

"If I wasn't so embarrassed right now I would so seriously be purifying you!" Kagome hissed out at him as Darien just gave Kagome a sly smirk in response.

* * *

"Jaken when is Shippo, Kagome. and Darien coming back?", she asked tugging on the little toad's robes. "I'm sure they will be back soon, now go play and leave me alone", he replied walking away.

"Jaken wait for Rin", the little child said chasing after the small youkai down the hallways of the palace.

"Inuyasha, do you think Lady Kagome is safe?" Airi asked leaning on his shoulder sitting on a tree branch way on the very tallest trees. They were both outside in the gardens along with Sango and Miroku.

Sango and Miroku were a few distances away both leaned up against the same oak tree talking amongst themselves.

InuYasha slid his arm around her.

"I know she is, Airi. Kagome is a strong- willed person and I'm sure that... _Darien_ is keeping her safe." InuYasha assured Airi giving her a tight squeeze.

Airi never thought how comforting Inuyasha could be. He seemed so cocky and distant, but he was a really nice guy, just a bit misunderstood. The pink haired fox demon sighed heavily and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Everyone had noticed that Inuyasha and Airi had seemed to grow a little closer since the disappearance of Kagome, Darein, and Shippo, not excluding Kenshin of course.

"I wonder what's changed that's got his mind off of Kagome and Kikyo?" Miruko whispered to Sango. She shook her had in agreement. She too wanted to know what had happened that had brought the two so close together.

Well there was no time to wonder about the two, everyone had to get some sleep before they started back on their search for Naraku as soon as Kagome and Darien come back.

* * *

**How is Kagome going to end up with both Sesshomaru and Darien?**

Well Sesshomaru has to die for Darien to exist, so the real question is if Kagome will save Sesshomaru knowing the possibilities? It'll end up good if I continue this story, don't worry.

**What's up with your spelling Errors?**

File a law suit.

**Are you going to continue to Update?**

Maybe, I don't get much reviews anymore so I really don't see why should I. Nobody seems to like it anyway.


	18. Tainted Recap

**Caution****: Not for Kikyo lovers! **

**Special Thanks To EVERYBODY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author: **Birghtsidetolife

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Tainted/Recap**

**12 Days Ago...**

She could not fight any longer. Her arms grew weak, she was running out of arrows, and still there were demons attacking her. Their number did not seem to lessen. Oh, if Inu Yasha only would come and save her instead of worrying about that silly girl!

Kikyo had been attacked by several powerful youkai; some of them infused with the power of at least one shard of the shikon no tama. Obviously it was a trap set by Naraku to kill her she assumed.

During the fight she somehow got separated from the others, Sango and Miroku had flew off with that demon cat Kilala, InuYasha had ran ahead when he heard the loud explosion, and Kikyo was left alone, being chased by some of the youkai, she fled into the woods, hoping they would not follow her. But they did. They had trapped her in a small clearing in the woods and now she was fighting for her life, _literally_, she was getting weak by the second and her souls was dissipating.

Already Kikyo was remembering her last conversation that she had had with her sister Kaede:

"_What ye are doing is wrong, Kikyo. I think that your greed for InuYasha has blinded you." It was Kaede sounding madder than she had ever heard her._

"_That girl doesn't belong here; either way, this is not her time, not even her world." Kikyo replied._

"_Lest ye not forget that it is not your time either. You were brought back by witchcraft, and even given a new soul from it. How long will that last Kikyo? A borrowed soul can't burn forever, and when that fire goes out suddenly will InuYasha know why? No because you haven't told him. My sister Kikyo would never have kept something like that a secret from someone she loved." Kaede sounded disgusted. _

_End_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw _him_, Naraku, approaching her. With a desperate cry she shot her last arrow at him. The tainted arrow hit the demon full-force but it had no effect on him, he merrily laughed cruelly as he kept walking towards Kikyo. Kikyo cried in anger as she turned, facing the other demons that were now encircling her. There came even more and she had no arrows left.

She took a few steps back, till her back hit a tree. She could not run away.

"Kikyo, you don't seem too happy to see me dear." Naraku said in a delighted voice as if they were having a pleasant conversation about the weather.

Kikyo sneered at him. _"Should I be?"_

Naraku had a sly smirk on his face. "Now Kikyo I can't let you slip away from me. You have something that I need."

"And what is that?" Kikyo asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Naraku came up towards her making Kikyo shiver in disgust. "A part of Kagome's soul." With that Naraku aimed his tentacles through Kikyo's heart or would be her heart if she actually had one and ripped the bright pink glowing orb out of Kikyo's body as she turned to dust.

"I'm sure the world is glad to rid the world of that bitch." Naraku laughed evilly absorbing the one part of Kagome's soul into his body.

"A trade shall be in order, Kagome's soul for the other half of the jewel shards, but first, first I have to find out how to control Kagome, her soul is the key. I will have the jewel shards in no time." Naraku smirked looking down at the last essences of Kikyo.

"Thanks for keeping it safe for me." Narkau was gone in swirling purple wind.

* * *

**10 Days Ago....**

"Kagome's gone, can't find any shards now..." InuYasha mumbled, stomping over the hill, Sango, Miroku and Shippo following.

InuYasha had finally went to retrieve Sango and Miroku whom had took residents at a nearby village since they couldn't get threw the barriers of the Western Lands. Kikyo was nowhere to be seen and InuYasha didn't see at all to concerned about it. Shippo had volunteered to join InuYasha on the trip to find Sango and Miroku.

"InuYasha, Kagome is just training!" Miroku told him, swishing his staff around to make a jingly noise.

"Miroku, will you stop that! It's annoying!" InuYasha took the staff and whacked him on the head with it.

"Can I say _anything_ without making you angry?" Miroku asked, rubbing his head.

"No." InuYasha said stomping away.

"InuYasha, Naraku is already strong. He has all these very strong demons working for him, you could get really hurt if you just run into battle without thinking! We need Kagome to get stronger, if not for herself than for everybody else." Shippo protested.

"I don't just rush into battle without thinking, you runt. I use a very good strategy!" Inuyasha told him.

"And that strategy is?" Sango asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well.. Umm.."

"You don't have one." Sango rolled her eyes.

"I do too! I just.. can't think of it at the moment.."

"Right. Well, I'm going back to Kagome." Shippo bounced back to the other direction of the mansion.

"So was it Naraku that attacked InuYasha?" Miroku questioned once Shippo was out of ear shot.

InuYasha tensed at Miroku words. "Feh, he's no longer here. I don't have no idea what Naraku was trying to pull, but he almost killed Kagome in the process." InuYasha said angered.

"Is she-"

"She's fine," InuYasha interrupted Sango, "she got patched up, but it was mostly Kagome's miko powers that did the most healing."

"So Kagome is getting stronger?" Miroku said more to himself than to the others.

"Kagome has always been strong, she just didn't know how to obtain it."

"Where did you come from?" Miroku asked looking down his shoulder at the flea.

"I came with Kouga. I don't think he minded the free ride." Myoga told him.

"Myoga! Where the _hell_ have you been?" InuYasha asked irritated marching up towards Miroku to stare down at Myoga.

"Well theirs a reason why I have come, very important." Myoga paused.

"Well don't just sit there, tell me." InuYasha said stomping his feet.

"Ah…InuYasha, the formal ball will be approaching soon and-"

"Feh! As if! Those formal balls are for pure bloods only, I've never attended one." InuYasha said sourly.

"Master InuYasha, let me finish! It has come time for the lord of the castle to also… choose his mate and-"

"I feel sorry for the bastard that has to be mates with Sesshomaru-"

"InuYasha, let me finish!" Myoga interrupted annoyed with the hanyou.

"Then hurry up! I ain't got all day!"

"Lord Touga, before he died had already arranged a mate for you, just as he did Lord Sesshomaru, but his mate died a while back, anyway, you can't get out of it, you InuYasha have been bounded to this girl since birth."

"WHAT!"

"Who is it?" Miroku asked quite interested.

"I'm not sure, but I do believe Lord Sesshomaru knows." Myoga replied.

"I'M NOT MATING!"

Both Sango and Miroku shared a smirk.

* * *

**9 Days Ago**

"Naraku wants Kagome instead of Kikyo now?" Kagura asked Kanna confused.

"Naraku has already rid of Kikyo, he wants to control Kagome so that he can get the other half of the shinkon jewel that Kagome possess around her neck."

"Why doesn't he just take it from her? The girl isn't _that_ powerful, just another human."

"Naraku doesn't seem to think so."

* * *

**8 Days Ago**

"Kagome put up a barrier, defend yourself." Sesshomaru said and lunged at her. Kagome stumbled back, caught off guard, but regained her balance and use her purification powers to put up a bright pink barrier. A few days ago she would have been dead, but she had learned to expect anything, especially from Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing? Have you gone crazy?" She said to Sesshomaru drained by just putting up a small barrier.

"No I am not crazy, I am proving a point. You have to learn to control your powers and to not to just depend on your miko powers, but also on your sword Ginkagia or you will be utterly destroyed, we all will. I can teach you how, but you must feel it within you." Sesshomaru replied raising his sword.

"Draw out your sword, and calm yourself, half the problem is that your always in a hurry. You must collect yourself, as you do when firing an arrow. Draw yourself in, compose yourself. The world only moves as fast as you view it. Something is only too fast to see if you don't look at it. Quiet your thoughts, listen and feel what is around you."

Kagome heard somebody calling her name. She desperately tried to focus her eyes and when she finally could she was looking straight into the almost concerned eyes of Sesshomaru. He was holding her in his arms tightly cradling her head in the crook of his elbow.

She tried to sit up but her head spun and her body refused to respond.

"Stay still." Sesshomaru commanded. Kagome let her head fall back.

"I'm fine." Kagome mumble out quietly.

"No you're not...I have been pushing you too hard."

"I need you to." She said quietly. She looked so frail compared to the robust miko he knew. Sesshomaru had almost forgotten that she was human, that her body was frail in comparison to his.

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko who's eyes were on him. She looked somewhere between shocked and dazed.

"Why are you holding me?" She asked.

"Apparently saving you from collapse." He said flatly.

* * *

**Now Tokyo Japan...**

The following day was very crucial. It was 11:30am on a Saturday morning, both Kagome and Darien were exhausted from yesterdays events with Yuji's party and everything. That kid was so exhausting! But he was just way to cute to ignore! Kagome, Darien, and Kenshin were supposed to be back at the Feudal Era by dawn. Oops.

Kagome put on her green baggy cargo jean pants with her white hooded jacket over her white sleeveless t-shirt. She was wearing the exact same clothes she had wore when she first brought Darien to the Feudal Era.

"Darien?" Kagome called as she was tying her white sneakers, sitting on the edge of Darien's bed.

"Yea Kags?" Darien asked brushing his teeth from the half open bathroom door that was joined across the room.

"Have you decided what we should do? I mean we only have, well _you_ have till tomorrow morning to fight Onigumo and Sesshomaru said you had to be at the ball tonight. Well technically we were suppose to be back at the Feudal Era now, but we over slept-" Kagome made a high pitched scream clutching his chest

"Kagome!" Darien was at her side in half a second, leaning over her form, terrified. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome gasped trying to catch her breath. "Some...thing...wrong. I...I... can't...breathe." at Kagome's words the jewel shards around her neck turned a tainted black. She felt as though she was being split in two.

"What's going on?" Touga asked hurrying into Darien's room followed by Kenshin whom had a very worried look on his face.

Kagome was breathing heavily, her face twisting in pain at every breath.

"Kagome?" Darien asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

Kagome's body became stiff for a few seconds before relaxing again. Slowly Kagome raised her head up smirking as she looked up at Darien's face, eyes pure black.

"Kagome isn't here anymore." with those words Kagome pushed her hands forward blasting Darien away with tainted purification powers knocking him against the wall, making a huge dent in the process.

"Hurts doesn't it? Especially now that it's tainted." Kagome smirked in triumph at Darien's pained face as he slid down the wall, clutching his abdomen.

"Kagome, this isn't you! You have to fight it!" Kenshin said as Touga positioned himself ready to fight Kagome, fury was in his eyes.

Kagome smiled evilly and stood up off of Darien's bed, slowly walking up to Kenshin as he nervously stood his ground.

"K-Kagome." Darien said in pain with clutched teeth as he slowly gathered himself up off the floor.

"_Stay where you are Darien!"_ Kenshin said urgently as Touga made a move to try to knock Kagome out while she was distracted, but she had saw it coming and raised her left hand in the air and blasted Touga threw the wall to the next room with her tainted purification powers.

"_Father!"_ Darien yelled distraught. "You evil twisted son of a bitch, get out Kagome!"

"Tsk tsk tsk... he should have known better. Now... Uncle Kenshin-"

"Don't call me that, you- you're not _my_ niece." Kenshin said clenching his fist. Kagome just smirked as she started to glow a tainted mixture of black and purple.

"Now that hurt my feelings." Kagome said grabbing Kenshin's wrists. Kenshin made a straggled yell as Kagome's hand was burning him. You could see smoke forming from underneath her hands, scaring Kenshin's wrist.

"_Stop it!"_ Darien yelled staggering towards them, breathing heavily, there was black ooze coming out from his wound at his abdomen. Darien was in so much agony, he felt totally drained and useless.

Kagome gave him a dull stare, than flashed him a very creepy smile. "Bye bye Darien. Have fun with that poison, you'll last about two or three minutes or so as it eats away at your blood, dissipating your demonic powers, leaving you as useless as a mortal." Pulling Kenshin towards her in harsh manner, they were gone in a swirl of black and purple smoke.

"Kagome." Darien whispered weakly coughing out blood as he heard his fathers guards finally coming to his aid, a little to late.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

  
**

**A/N Pretty Random I know. Uh... I don't know. Sorry?  
**


End file.
